


That's The Way It Is

by stephswims



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Felicity Smoak was arranged to marry Oliver Queen and uphold the Queen values and image.  She complies to protect her own family name, but it's not what she really wants.  Just for once, she wants to be able to decide her own future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be starting another multi-chapter fic, but I couldn't help myself! Hope y'all enjoy!

Felicity had always known this day would come. She had known since she was seven years old and could fully understand what it meant to be married. When she was a teenager, she went through a phase where she thought her parents were just pulling her leg. It was such an antiquated thing. It _is_ an antiquated thing. But, as she stood on the stoop of a house ten times the size of her childhood home, recollecting all the times her mother teased her about finding a hot husband, she finally accepted that this was really going to happen.

Her parents didn’t always get along. Her father was too practical, and her mother was too emotional. When she was young, her mother always told her to reach for the stars, that she could do anything she wanted, that she didn’t need a man to be successful. She told her all the cliché things that moms tell their daughters. Felicity didn’t remember the exact day, but things had eventually changed. Donna started telling her stories about all the great things in marriage, that she deserved to be with a sexy man with loads of money, that she had an obligation to her family to marry prestige.

One thing that stayed constant was Donna’s belief that Felicity was smart, a genius even. Still, that did not prevent her father from preventing her from going to college. She graduated high school and spent the next two years following Donna, being her shadow, learning how to run an estate. It wasn’t rocket science.

She always thought her parent’s estate was impressive. It sat in the middle of a couple acres, complete with garden, pool, pool house, staff, staff house. She never wanted for anything; she thought it was all a little ridiculous if she was being honest, but the estate in front of her completely blew her away. The entire viewable building could probably house the entirety of a small town, and she was sure there were more buildings she couldn’t see.

She smoothed down her sleeveless, navy a-line dress. It was a compromise. She was required to wear something sophisticated, but Donna forbade her from wearing black, which was the color she wanted to wear. Donna also wanted her to wear some strappy heels that were dyed to match her dress, but Felicity persuaded her to let her wear her trusty, nude pumps, her favorite shoes. Felicity internally cringed at needing permission on what shoes to wear. Donna was pleased when Felicity chose a bright pink lippie to let at least some of her personality shine through.

Her father rang the bell as he straightened his tie, and in that moment, she couldn’t help but despise him. She plastered a smile onto her face and held onto her clutch as the door opened, and they were greeted by a butler.

*****

They were ushered into the formal living room, and Felicity made a point to thank and smile at the butler warmly. The matriarch Queen greeted them warmly, promptly hugging Felicity. She had to fight back a gagging noise and made a point to keep her smile plastered onto her face. She guessed the deal was already done if she received such a greeting. She shook the patriarch’s hand after being introduced by her father.

“Mr. Queen,” her father spoke authoritatively, “please, let me introduce my daughter, Felicity, to you.  Felicity, this is Oliver Queen.” Felicity smiled and shook the younger Queen’s hand. At least her mother made good on one of her promises. Oliver Queen was sexy. Like panty-dropping sexy. He was dressed in a suit, and, as much as she didn’t want it to have an effect on her, it did. It accentuated his muscles and broad shoulders.  His hand was warm as he took hers gently. He smiled sheepishly, and Felicity only hoped that he couldn’t see her blushing.

Moira gestured for Felicity and her parents to take a seat on what Felicity could only assume were very expensive chairs. She knew her own mother had very expensive taste.  Oriental pieces were all over their estate, but at the Queen’s, it seemed like everything was covered in gold.

“Felicity, it is so nice to finally meet you,” Moira said warmly, “Would anyone like anything to drink? How about some champagne?” Felicity was saved from responding by her father, which was good because it removed the opportunity of Felicity opening her mouth. She feared that if she did nothing but a heinous laugh would escape.

The champagne was brought promptly, and Felicity sipped while listening to the parents discuss their children. She had known that her father had met with the older Mr. Queen on numerous occasions to arrange the marriage, but she was surprised to know her mother had also made a trip from Vegas to Starling City to meet with the Queens. She had to admit that this new piece of information stung a little bit. She felt betrayed by her own mother.

She continued to sip her champagne and let herself zone out. It’s not like she would have a say in whatever they were discussing anyway. She glanced at Oliver who she was guessing wasn’t too thrilled about this arrangement either. Moira had arranged the seating so Oliver and Felicity would be sitting on the same loveseat, but Oliver remained standing, behind his father, facing Felicity.

“Felicity,” Robert Queen addressed her, “I just want to make sure you understand the role you are expected to play, the duties you are expected to perform?”

If she didn’t grow up in Vegas, she would not have been able to answer this question with a straight face, but she was able to keep herself from blanching even if she could feel her skin heating. Duties you are expected to perform? He was obviously talking about sex, and Felicity took another sip of champagne, finishing the glass, in order to keep her compulsion at bay.

“Dad,” Oliver interjected hurriedly, “I will discuss that with her. Dinner tonight?”

The butler swiftly came switching Felicity’s empty champagne glass with a full one. No one seemed to mind, even if Felicity was only 19.

“Sounds lovely,” she replied before taking another sip, keeping eye contact with Oliver. His eyes were so blue and so, so piercing. It was like he could see straight into her soul, which she knew was ridiculous.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at 7?” She could only nod in response as her father had immediately agreed for her. She bit back the comment she wanted to make as her mother smiled excitedly at her.

*****

They had stayed at the Queen Manor quite a bit longer, the men talking business with the women staying quiet. Of course, it bothered Felicity that her life was controlled by men, but she was trained to keep her mouth shut.

Her mom knocked on the door to her suite at the fanciest hotel in the city, the Queens made sure of that.

“Felicity? Honey? Do you need help getting ready?” Her mother asked as she entered her bedroom. At least her mother asked before she just came in.

Felicity smiled weakly, “No thanks, Mom.” She already had her dress on under her flowery, silk robe. She knew her mother wouldn’t approve. It was black, and her mother always wanted her in neon colors to reflect her bright personality. Her mother rubbed a piece of her freshly curled hair in between her fingers and smiled sadly.

“You are so beautiful. Let me see what dress you picked.” Donna winked, and Felicity knew it was ok. Her mother would be completely supportive.  Donna would not be arguing about her dress tonight.

Felicity untied her robe and let it slip off her shoulders. She turned and draped it over the chair.

“Oh honey,” Donna exclaimed, “You look so beautiful!”  Felicity smiled.

“Thanks, mom,” she replied weakly. All mothers had to say that.

“I wanted to give this to you. Well, your dad wanted me to give this to you,” Donna rambled as she opened the box she was holding. Glittery diamond earrings sparkled under the light of the room.

“They’re gorgeous,” Felicity responded politely. She meant it. She really did. But she knew what this was really about. It was her father’s way of parading her, showing Oliver Queen that he was marrying a woman with money and probably receiving a substantial dowry. She quickly removed her usual diamond studs as her mother removed the gifted earrings from the box. She gave her mother another weak smile as she clasped the earrings into her ears. She was glad she had decided to wear her hair down. She hated standing out in a crowd, and she felt that these earrings would catch everyone’s eye.

“Well, honey, you should get going. Oliver is waiting downstairs,” Donna said with a shake in her voice. Felicity could see the unseen tears in her mother’s eyes and simply nodded. She slipped into her strappy heels and opened her bedroom door, giving her mom a weak smile as they exited.

It wasn’t that she was nervous because she wasn’t. Oliver Queen was gorgeous and rich, but she had spent a good amount of time around men, whether they be good looking or not, rich or not. Her mother had always made sure there was a boy waiting to take her to some school dance or on a date. She had dated quite a bit, so, no, she wasn’t nervous for this date. If she could even call it that. This was probably going to be more of a business dinner, with Oliver telling her the rules and what was expected of her. She rolled her eyes just thinking about it as she entered the foyer, smiling slightly at her father who was waiting for her, her coat in his hand, no doubt placed there by Donna.

“Felicity, you look nice. Have a good time,” he told her as he held her coat open for her. She simply nodded to her father as she slipped into her coat and looked for the first time at Oliver, smiling politely. She had to admit he looked good, tousled hair, unshaven and scruffy. He was wearing a dark suit that emphasized the blueness of his eyes and the muscularity of his shoulders and chest.

“Shall we?” he asked gently as he offered his arm to her.  She took it with a nod.

*****

He knew his mother. So he knew that whatever woman she had arranged for him to marry was going to be stunning. After all, the Queens had an image to upkeep. When he had first seen Felicity in his parents’ living room, he hadn’t expected her. She wasn’t the model type. She was shorter but walked confidently and well in heels that elongated her muscular legs. Her shoulders were broad for her tiny frame and were extenuated by her curly, blonde hair, laying on her shoulders, framing her face, accented with bright pink lips. He had to admit she wasn’t what he was expecting, but she was pretty.  She was young, and she looked young. She didn’t try to make herself appear older with bolder makeup, though her dress was something his mother would probably wear.

So, it surprised him to see her when he picked her up for dinner. He had changed his suit because that’s what decorum dictated, but for some reason, he didn’t think she would own a dress that looked like _that_. She was wearing a tight, black dress, a deep v-neck and a hemline that barely reached the middle of her thigh, giving him plenty to see. Her hair was the same, but her makeup was darker. He didn’t think it was possible, but her heels were even higher than the ones she wore to his house earlier in the day, and she walked just as well in them. As he offered his arm to escort her to the waiting car, he realized the heels barely brought the top of her head to his shoulders, and he couldn’t help but smirk.

He helped her into the car, impressed at the ease she moved, especially in _that_ dress, before he went around to his side, giving the driver a nod before getting in.  The car ride to the restaurant was quiet, neither speaking, but the silence wasn’t too uncomfortable. They each looked out their respective windows, cognizant that anything they said would be overheard by the driver. 

When the car pulled up to the front of the restaurant, he could sense her leaning forward in order to catch a glimpse.

“You like Italian right? Everyone likes Italian,” Oliver commented nervously, mentally kicking himself for not even asking her what kind of food she preferred.

She smiled sweetly before answering, looking up at his bright blue eyes, “Yes, I love Italian.”  He smiled back at her, relief evident on his face, as the driver opened his door. He quickly walked around the car to open hers and offered his hand. She took it easily as she gracefully exited the car as easily as she entered, and the warmth of her hand seeped into Oliver’s as he guided her to the entrance of the restaurant.

The Queens’ had standing reservations at this restaurant for every Friday night, but Oliver could count on his fingers the number of times he had eaten here.  It was too romantic for his liking.  The lighting was dim with candles on every table and twinkle lights stung across the ceiling, and a live piano player entertained with slow ballads.  It had been his mother’s suggestion that he bring Felicity here tonight.  Ever since he was young, he knew his parents, or rather his mother, would pick his wife, and to this day, he was completely fine with that.  His parents’ marriage was arranged, and they complemented each other well.  He, of course, had girlfriends or rather women who he slept with, but he wasn’t the romantic type of guy, and he also wasn’t the type to put himself out there.  Physically, sure, when he was younger, he had a reputation for sleeping with every eligible woman in town…and the non-eligible women too.  But emotionally, he didn’t like to open up to women, or anyone really.  It was a lot of work, and sometime during his college years, he realized that running Queen Consolidated was going to be a lot of work too.  Being a CEO would also take up most of his time, so why bother putting himself out there emotionally when he knew his mother would be more than happy to find him a suitable wife?

When they arrived at their table, tucked back into a far corner, he pulled out her chair for her and helped her remove her coat.  She smiled politely at him before taking her seat, and he couldn’t help but glance down the front of her dress as she leaned into the table when he pushed her chair in.  Who could blame him?  He was a guy, and Felicity was hot.  His first impression of her pretty face and sophisticated air vanished the moment he saw her in her black dress, and he hoped that he didn’t mess this up.  He had the opportunity to have a smoking hot wife.

He cleared his throat as he unbuttoned his jacket and sat across from her, “Would you like some wine?”  He could hear her laugh under her breath as he picked up the wine menu.

“You _do_ know I’m only 19, right?” Felicity asked as she peered over the table at him.  She was smirking at him, and he swore he could see her eyes twinkle.  She made it impossible not to smile back at her.

“Yes,” he laughed softly, nerves still evident in his voice, “but you do drink wine, don’t you?”

She smiled a little wider and nodded her head, “Yes, yes, I do.”

“They won’t card you here,” he assured her quickly, “Do you have a favorite?”  She narrowed her eyes at his question, and he guessed the wheels were turning in her brain.  He wasn’t supposed to ask her; he was just supposed to order, but, technically, it was their first date, and he didn’t want to ruin it before it even began.

“Chianti Classico,” she stated simply, leaning back in her seat.  He immediately placed the wine list on the edge of the table and waved their waiter over.

“Mr. Queen, Miss, My name is Giovanni, and I will be serving you this evening.  Have you decided on a wine?” he asked through a thick Italian accent.

“Yes,” Oliver responded with a tone of authoritativeness, keeping his eyes on Felicity, “the 2007 Chianti Classico, please.”  The waiter simply nodded and left, and Felicity broke eye contact in order to take a sip of water.

“I should tell you,” Felicity began quietly, “I’m allergic to nuts.  I’m usually pretty good about ordering, but there’s an epi-pen in my purse just in case.”  She gestured to the black clutch sitting on the table.  He was so enraptured with her dress that he hadn’t even noticed it.

“I’ll notify the staff,” Oliver answered quickly as he waved his hand again.  Felicity had opened her mouth to stop him, but he beat her to it.  He noticed her cheeks redden slightly before she ducked her head down.  She nervously brushed her hair behind her ear as Oliver informed the waiter of her allergy.

Oliver smiled at her, hoping to be comforting, as the waiter left them, and they sat in silence until their original waiter came back with the wine and glasses.

“Mr. Queen, he 2007 Chianti Classico,” the waiter presented the wine to Oliver after placing the glasses on the table.

“Please, allow the lady to decide,” Oliver replied, nodding towards Felicity.  She smiled in return but didn’t look surprised.  The waiter poured a splash into her glass and waited for her to take a sip.  She moaned the moment the dry, red wine touched her tongue, and Oliver couldn’t help but smile.

“I think that means we’ll take it,” Oliver nodded to the waiter, as Felicity put her glass down to be filled, and the waiter did so.  He took their orders before leaving them alone again.  Felicity took another sip of wine, and even though Oliver had hoped she would moan again, she didn’t.

“So,” Oliver said after taking a sip of his own wine, “when do you go back to Vegas?”

“We fly back Sunday morning,” Felicity answered.

“So you won’t be joining us for brunch?” Oliver asked, hoping she couldn’t tell he was disappointed.

“No,” Felicity answered, “our flight leaves at ten.” 

Oliver waited for the server to finish placing the salad dishes and bread bowl on the table before continuing, “You’re flying commercial?”

“Yes,” Felicity responded simply before taking a bite of salad.

“How about you stay for brunch?  It’s a Queen family tradition, and then you can take the jet back to Vegas.”  He hoped his voice didn’t sound too hopeful.

Felicity reached for a piece of bread as she answered, “I don’t want to put you or your family out.”

Oliver put his fork down and made sure to make eye contact before responding, “I can assure you; you are not putting me or my family out.  I’ll let my mom know to expect you.”  He smiled and was relieved when she smiled back.  There was something about her smile that made him relax.  It was small, didn’t really reach her eyes, but Oliver figured it was her practiced smile, the one that mothers of their status practiced with their children, so paparazzi wouldn’t get unflattering pictures.  He wondered what her real smile looked like, if her nose scrunched up, if her eyes closed.  He vowed he would see it one day soon, and once he saw it, he would try to keep it there if he could. 

They finished their salads in silence.  Oliver kept peeking glances at her and was pleased to find her glancing at him occasionally.  He liked her eyes and her smile.  They added to her kind aura, and it made him feel comfortable, safe, like it was meant to be.  He trusted his mother; she had never let him down, so he was confident she wouldn’t fail him when it came to picking a wife.  But he was absolutely, one hundred percent convinced, Felicity Smoak was the perfect wife, when she smiled at the server as he set her entrée in front of her.  Her smiles had been polite towards him, but this smile was so genuine, and it  caused the server to smile back and tell a joke about the food.  She was perfect arm candy, could play sophisticated or hot wife, she cared about the waiter which would translate to excellent charity work at the Queen Foundation, and she clearly liked to eat.  Together, they had gone through three bread baskets.  It was refreshing to have a date that didn’t shy away from carbs and ordered an actual meal besides a salad.  He smiled at her as she drained her second glass of wine and was quick to pour her a third glass.

“Should we address the elephant at the table?” she asked as she twirled some noodles around her spoon.  He raised an eyebrow as he took a bite of his own meal.

“My wifely duties?” she questioned again as he chewed.  He chuckled in response and swallowed before taking a sip of his own wine.

“Right, I suppose that was the purpose of tonight,” he responded.  He once again hoped she couldn’t decipher the tone of his voice.  It was the purpose of their date tonight, but he found himself wanting a normal first date, getting to know each other and flirting.  There had been little, if any, of either of those things.  He studied her face as she took another sip of wine.  She stared at him as she put her glass back on the table, not backing down and not offering him a path forward.

“The engagement will be six months, a March wedding.  My mother will probably handle most of the planning, but I’m sure she’ll check in with you, and if there’s anything in particular you want, I am sure she’ll be agreeable,” he stated matter of factly, “I’ll come visit you in Vegas every weekend.  That way the relationship won’t seem so sudden to the press.  Of course, the engagement will be kept secret until a couple months before.  You will be expected to come to Starling for major family events, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Thea’s birthday.”  He watched as she took another sip of wine and sat back in her chair, taking the glass with her.

“And once we’re married?” she asked softly.

He took another sip of his own wine, for liquid courage, before responding, “Keeping the Queen image, no working for pay, helping my mom with the Foundation, helping her with the wait staff.”  Felicity had taken another sip of wine but started coughing towards the end of his answer.

“Are we living at the Queen Estate?” she asked disbelievingly.  It alarmed him some, that she was clearly uncomfortable with the idea.  It was the first time he had seen her unagreeable to something. 

“That was the assumption,” he answered slowly, “but I think it would be appropriate to find our own place.  You would then be responsible for overseeing wherever we decide to live.”  He couldn’t explain it, but he felt a need to ensure she was comfortable.  Perhaps, it was his husbandly instinct kicking in.

“Of course,” she said with a nod, “any other duties?”  The gleam in her eye gave him the hint of what she really wanted to know about.

“We will consummate the marriage on the wedding night and will need to produce an heir.  I have a meeting with the lawyers drawing up the pre-nup.  I’m going to propose an age limit for the heir if that’s ok with you?” He asked as she drained the rest of her wine.

“That depends on the age.”  Her voice was soft; her face was serious, and Oliver couldn’t explain it, but he was suddenly very nervous.

“Honestly, I was thinking 40.”  He swallowed and looked down at the table before continuing, “If you don’t want kids, we can look into surrogates and nannies.”  He looked back up to see her reaction, but her face was like stone.

She nodded once before asking her next question, “I assume I am to remain monogamous?”  The question threw him for a loop.  Maybe not the question, but the way she phrased it.  His stomach turned when he thought of the implications of her words.

“ _We_ are to remain monogamous,” he answered staring sternly at her.  He had a reputation when he was younger of being a player, but since he became more involved in the company, he had changed his ways.  She nodded once again.

“And sex?” Felicity asked.  He wasn’t surprised by the bluntness of her question.

“What about it?” he challenged.

“I’ll be expected to perform.”  It was a statement not a question.  Felicity was smart; he could tell.  It also intimidated him, so he laughed.

“Yes, you will.  But I don’t think that will be a problem.”  He winked as he said it, but her facial expression didn’t change.  He could feel his smile slip.  He didn’t know why he said it, but he regretted it almost immediately.

“Are you, um, are you a…” he couldn’t get out his next question.  He was nervous, could feel his hands sweating.

“A virgin?” she responded simply, seemingly not phased, “No, is that a problem?” She was so confident that it was starting to scare him.

“No, not at all.”  She nodded at his answer, looking skeptical, but the server came over asking if they needed anything else preventing her from saying anything more.  She watched as Oliver settled the check.  He was suddenly self-conscious of every move he was making.

“Shall we?” he asked.  She simply nodded, so he stood and pulled her chair out, plucking her coat from the tree stand behind her with his other hand.  He held it open for her, and she stepped into it with a tight smile.  He felt the lump in his throat grow, and he tried to swallow it away.

*****

Felicity didn’t know what to think.  She understood the arrangement made between her father and the Queen matriarch.  She understood that she had a role to fulfill in the Queen family.  She expected that Oliver would just tell her the rules, the expectations, but he seemed to care about her opinion.  His comment about hiring surrogates and nannies and not having to produce an heir until she was 40 was unheard of.  She doubted the Queen lawyers would let that fly.  That was over twenty years away.  She could take the Queens for all the were worth if she really wanted to.  Not that she ever would, but they didn’t know that.

She let him help her into her coat and into the car, but she had retreated into herself.  She couldn’t help it.  It was her defense mechanism.  They rode back to the hotel in complete silence.  Felicity could tell he was nervous since he was rubbing his fingers together and glancing her way.  She could see his reflection in her window.  But she was confused, and she needed to figure him out before she told him anything else about herself.

She let him walk her to the door of her suite.  There had been silences throughout the night, but none of them were awkward, save this one.  She turned towards him and gave him a tight smile.

“Thank you for dinner,” she said softly as she wrung her fingers together.

He nodded slowly, “Thank you for accompanying me.”  There was a silence, still awkward, before he continued, “Do you think I could, uh, get your number?”  His voice shook slightly, and she felt bad for him. Just a little bit.  She held her hand out, silently asking for his phone.  He handed it to her.  She had to control herself from rolling her eyes when she noticed it wasn’t password protected.  She entered her phone number and handed it back to him.

“Thanks,” he practically whispered as he took his phone back.  His fingers brushed over hers and sent a chill down her spine.  She smiled more gently at him.  She might not be able to figure him out yet, but damn, he was gorgeous.  She could stare into his eyes all night long.

“Maybe, we can get coffee tomorrow?  I can pick you up around 11?”  His voice was hesitant, unsure.  She felt her smile widen.

“That would be really nice,” she responded, watching him visibly relax.  His smile mirrored her own as he leaned toward her.  His lips pressed firmly to her cheek; his scruff tickled her chin.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,“ he whispered into her ear before taking the key out of her hand and opening the hotel room door for her.  His scent surrounded her, a fresh scent, like soap, and she just wanted to breathe him in until she couldn’t breathe anymore.  She nodded before stepping inside and closing the door, her heart racing.

*****

Oliver wanted to kick himself.  He was glad he would have another chance to see her tomorrow, but he should have done better tonight.  He hadn’t learned anything about her.  He knew essentially nothing about the woman he was going to marry except that she wasn’t a virgin.  He, of course, would not judge her for that, but he had to admit that it made him a little…. jealous. 

It amazed him that at the beginning of the night he only wanted to ogle her in that dress and daydream about taking it off, but by the end of the evening, he was upset with himself for not knowing anything about her.  At least, he had her number, and a date for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of Oliver and Felicity’s courtship, including their first public appearance. I’m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @msbeccieboo for help with this chapter and to @hope-for-Olicity for the inspiration.

Felicity pressed the weighted bar above her chest and felt a bead of sweat slowly trickle down her neck. She hadn’t been able to sleep, and she needed to release her pent up energy. It was only four in the morning, but she figured it was better than drinking herself into a stupor. She was angry at Noah for following through with this ridiculous marriage. She was angry at her mother for falling for all the promises that Noah made. She was mad at Oliver Queen, womanizer, for trying to convince her he cared. Key word - trying. She would not fall for it. Especially since the person she was angry at the most was herself.

 

She was weak. Maybe that’s why she started lifting ridiculous amounts of weights in the gym. It empowered her in the most meaningless and superficial way. She might be able to lift double her body weight, but she couldn’t stand up to her own parents. She racked the weight after her third set and moved over to the power cage for squats. At least, the hotel had a pretty impressive gym. The things money could buy.She racked more plates on the barbell. She had only been working out for twenty minutes, but she was already drenched, her sports bra, leggings, even her socks. Maybe she would drown in her own sweat. Or maybe she would drop a weight on herself. She could dream.

 

By the time she was done her workout, two hours later, and made her way back up to her suite, her mother was awake ordering room service. She had hoped she could just jump into the shower and wouldn’t have to deal with her.

 

“Oh sweetie, I thought you were still sleeping. I ordered you pancakes,” Donna greeted her before she could even shut the door, “Housekeeping brought your dress back last night. It looks wonderful, and I’ve laid everything out in our room.”Felicity just smiled at her mother’s rambling as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

 

“Thanks, Mom,” she responded as she slumped into a chair at the kitchenette table, “Oliver is picking me up at 11 for coffee.” At that admission, Donna’s eyes grew like saucers, and Felicity didn’t bother to listen to her babble about what she should wear or how she should do her makeup and hair. Her parents would be flying back to Vegas in a couple hours, something about some emergency that they needed to take care of, and she would have full control over her appearance tonight. She continued to sip her coffee and nod politely, sometimes interjecting a short affirmative, until her father appeared, fully dressed in a business suit.

 

“Did you go to the hotel gym?” he asked, interrupting one of Donna’s fashion monologues, examining Felicity’s attire with a frown.

 

“Yes,” Felicity said simply as she watched her mother’s face fall slightly at the interruption before smiling again like nothing was bothering her.

 

“Dressed like that?” Noah continued to question.

 

“Yes,” Felicity again answered. She knew where he was going with his line of questioning.

 

“Felicity, now that you will be a Queen, you simply cannot go out in public like that. It’s indecent, and I doubt Mrs. Queen will stand for it.”

 

“I’m sure they have a gym at the estate, so it won’t be a problem,” Felicity mumbled into her coffee cup. Noah either didn’t hear her or chose not to because he continued to lecture her on her role that she was expected to fill. He didn’t stop until Donna interjected that Felicity must shower and start to get ready a full four hours before Oliver was expected to arrive. Felicity smiled gratefully at her mother.

 

Felicity was an over-packer, but it paid off. This weekend was only supposed to be meeting the Queens and the charity gala tonight for the Queen Foundation. Somehow, she added dinner, coffee, and brunch to that. At least she had multiple outfits to chose from. She stared at her options, standing in front of the king-sized bed in nothing but her towel. Her legs were silky smooth from just shaving, which always made her feel confident, but she couldn’t figure out for the life of her what outfit would make her feel good for coffee. A dress? Casual jeans? She chewed her lip as she flipped through some shirts laying on her bed.

 

“Honey, I’m so sorry again we have to leave so soon. I just wanted to say goodbye,” her mom sing-songed as she entered her room with a single knock. Felicity turned and gave her mom a small smile.

 

“Do you need help?” Donna asked hesitantly. Felicity and Donna’s styles were quite different, but Felicity was relieved that her mother was here to help her. She nodded quickly as her eyebrows crinkled, and Donna’s face lit up in excitement. Donna quickly worked through the clothes on the bed, holding certain pieces up.

 

“Are you nervous, sweetie?”she asked without taking her eyes off the clothes.

 

“No,” Felicity replied thoughtfully, “not nervous. I just don’t want to mess this up.”

 

“Oh honey, you won’t,” Donna smiled back at her, “How ‘bout this? Silk black shirt with skinny jeans and you can wear your favorite nude pumps. Comfy, casual, and sexy.” She added a wink, and Felicity couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Thanks, mom,” she sighed as she wrapped her arms around her mom. She was angry with her mom, but it was dissolving. Her mom meant well and loved her, and it wasn’t like Donna carries any weight in the decisions Noah made.

 

“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry we won’t be there tonight. I would give anything to help you get ready,” Donna apologized as she twirled a piece of Felicity’s freshly curled hair between her manicured fingers.

 

“It’s ok, mom,” Felicity smiled, “I know you have duties.”

 

*****

 

Felicity was slipping into her heels when she heard the knock on the suite door. She could her the muffled sounds of her mother and father greeting Oliver as she grabbed her clutch and excited her bedroom.

 

“Miss Smoak, Oliver apologizes for not being able to pick you up himself, but he will be there when you arrive. I’m John Diggle, Oliver’s driver and body guard.” Felicity continued walking towards him as he talked and offered tight smiles to her parents.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, John,” Felicity replied as she held out her hand. He took it gently, almost as if he were afraid to break her, and she followed him out.

 

Her parents had drivers. Sometimes, they had security if they were hosting a highly public event but never personal bodyguards. Should the fact that the Queens have them be alarming to her?

 

She was also bothered by this change in plans. Oliver had implied at the very least that he would be the one to pick her up. Was this foreshadowing the rest of her life? Lonely wife, managing an estate and the charity foundations, performing her responsibilities without much personal interaction with other people? Without much personal interaction with her husband? Married to a husband who made promises but was always called away to tend to the business? It made her stomach feel heavy, knowing that there was a strong possibility she would be going through the motions of being a picture perfect wife for the rest of her life.

 

She smiled and thanked the guard as he opened the door for her and led her inside a rather small coffee shop. The aroma of coffee was strong and comforting as she took a deep breath and smiled at her future husband. He stood from his chair putting aside his newspaper. She schooled her features to stop herself from rolling her eyes. How cliche that he was reading a newspaper.

 

“Thanks, Dig,” he nodded at the guard behind her before kissing her on her cheek. She didn’t let her smile falter, but feeling his lips on her cheek, his stubble scratch over her soft skin, gave her goosebumps. They had only met yesterday. Wasn’t a kiss, even a platonic one, too soon?

 

“Felicity, you look beautiful,” he finally addressed her as she sat down, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t pick you up myself. There was some unexpected...drama this morning.” He quickly went around to his seat, and Felicity couldn’t help but notice his lingering soapy scent.

 

“Thank you and no worries. Things happen,” Felicity replied gently with a small smile. He looked good, deliciously good. He was wearing a Henley and jeans, casual and comfortable. His shirt stretched just so, emphasizing his muscles. At least, he was handsome and nice to look at.

 

“Would you like some coffee?” he asked as he waved over a waitress, “I would have ordered for you, but I wasn’t sure what you drink.”

 

“Hello,” the waitress greeted them in a sing-song voice, “My name is Iris. Can I get you anything?”

 

For the second time since she entered the coffee shop, she had to keep her eyes from rolling upwards. The waitress was pretty, well put together, and only had eyes for Oliver, who was looking expectantly at Felicity, waiting for her to order.

 

“A large latte please, with an extra shot,” Felicity ordered, keeping her tone polite, as she looked at the waitress who was scribbling her order on a pad, but was still all eyes on Oliver.

 

“And a black coffee for me,” Oliver ordered keeping his eyes on Felicity.

 

“I will be right back with that,” Iris commented before she turned to go.

 

“I am so sorry about this morning,” Oliver started, but Felicity put her hand up effectively cutting him off.

 

“Really, it’s not a problem,” her voice was soft but a little tense.

 

“Don’t you want an explanation?” Oliver asked, his brow crinkling slightly.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity replied softly, “you don’t owe me an explanation.”

 

“I do. I said I was going to pick you up, and I didn’t. The least I can do is explain. My sister, Thea, is in high school, and she’s having a bit of a rough time.”He nodded towards the paper before continuing, “She got into a bit of trouble, drinking, and had to do community service. Some...classmates took some pictures and published them in the school paper.”Felicity bit her tongue. What school still had papers? Almost everything was on the internet these days, but she knew it was impolite to say that at a time like this.

 

“I’m sorry she’s having a rough time. If there’s anything I can do, please let me know,” Felicity responded softly as the waiter brought them their drinks.

 

“Would you like any donuts or pastries to go with your coffee?” Iris asked, her attention fully on Oliver again. Felicity shook her head slightly, and Oliver responded to the waitress. His eyes had stayed locked on Felicity’s the entire correspondence, but she finally broke the connection as she took a sip of her coffee.

 

“You’ll meet Thea tomorrow at brunch,” Oliver continued with a slight frown on his face.

 

“I look forward to it,” Felicity responded politely.

 

“Felicity, I’m sorry about last night,” Oliver said quickly, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Felicity, “I wanted to get to know you, but I got caught up in the...business side of things.” Felicity smiled politely again. She was still unsure of his intentions. Technically, he could do whatever he wanted to her, didn’t even need to get to know her. She was quite literally at his service.

 

“I’m an open book.Please ask me anything,” she smiled politely again.

 

“Are you always like this?” Oliver asked bluntly.

 

“I’m sorry?” she challenged, her own brow crinkling this time.

 

“Polite? Proper?” Oliver asked as he took a sip of his own coffee.

 

“I am what I am supposed to be,” Felicity replied softly, her eyes blinking to refocus on her coffee and away from his intense, blue stare.

 

“Felicity, I want to get to know the real you,” Oliver tried again. Felicity only nodded. She understood her place in the world of the upper class, but she was starting to wonder if Oliver did.

 

“So, um, what’s your favorite color?” Oliver asked hesitantly, causing Felicity to laugh, not a polite laugh but a true laugh.

 

“That’s what you ask when you want to get to know the real me?” Felicity countered incredulously.Oliver chuckled in response, and Felicity could feel the moment relax.

 

“I would say black, but technically that’s not a color, so I’d have to go with purple. You?”

 

*****

 

It was almost surreal. This was the night. There would be no going back.

 

Their coffee date brought her comfort. Oliver seemed to genuinely care about her. His questions started off as ridiculous silly things, but they turned more serious as they continued talking. She drank a lot of coffee too.She could normally handle it, but now, standing in front of him in her purple gown, in the suite her parents had left hours earlier, she felt shakey from the caffeine. He looked phenomenal in his tux, and she had a brief thought of unwrapping him and feeling his taut muscles against her. She was glad her gown was scoop neck to hide how far her blush went at her indecent thoughts, especially when she stepped towards him, and watched as his eyes travelled up the long slit of her dress.

 

He cleared is throat as he looked back at her face, hiding all embarrassment if he even felt any at all. “Felicity, wow, you look gorgeous.” She smiled and felt her cheeks redden, and before she could remember proper decorum, her teeth found her bottom lip as she nervously bit down.

 

“Um, before we go,” Oliver hesitantly started, “I just wanted to...if you don’t want to do this - I really want to do this though - I’ll say I don’t want to either. Marriage I mean.”Her lip popped out from the attack of her teeth, and her smile fell immediately.

 

“You will tell your parents, and mine, that you don’t want to marry me, so you aren’t the rejected one,” her voice was cold, and she didn’t fight the roll of her eyes this time.

 

“Felicity,” his voice was soft but stern, “Let me reiterate if I have to marry someone, I want it to be you, but if you don’t want to, do you think your father will listen to you? I seriously doubt that. For...business reasons, he will force you, but he cannot force me. I don’t want to be married to you if you don’t want it.” He has reached his hand out to her and was holding her arm lightly. His calloused skin warmed hers as she studied his face. He was being genuine. She could see that, but she hated how powerless she felt. How she was just a woman. Couldn’t make any decisions for herself.

 

“I know my father has gambled the company’s money away. I know he has offered me as your bride in order to merge with Queen Consolidated. If you reject this proposal, for me or for you, it won’t be good for my father, and thus for me,” she replied quietly. She took his arm more firmly, indicating it was time to go.

 

“Felicity,” he all but whispered, as he turned her. She was closer to him than ever before, lips a breath apart. All she had to do was lean forward, just a little bit, and their lips would be touching. The air around them had changed. The frustration from the delicate subject of their arranged marriage had changed to a different kind of frustration. Her breathing hitched as she looked away from his lips and to his eyes, only to find him staring at hers.

 

“Felicity,” he said softly again, the back of his fingertips tracing up her arm, goosebumps erupting all over her skin, “I want you to want it.” He licked his lips as he looked into her eyes again, “Do you?”

 

His words and the way he whispered them made her stomach flutter. Felicity was excited at his closeness.The feeling of his fingers trailing her skin made her feel alive. His husky words made her mouth water. She was feeling a little out of control. Her body responded on its own accord without her brain’s input.

 

“Well,” she smirked, leaning in just a little bit closer but still not touching, “I’d like to try before I buy.” She winked and turned away finally allowing her brain to take over. She heard him huff a quiet laugh as his hand found her lower back and guided her out the door.

 

*****

 

It was official. There was no going back now. The pictures were taken. Introductions made.

 

She was officially Oliver Queen’s girlfriend.

 

She didn’t know if he could tell she was nervous, but she appreciated his comforting hand on her back as she was introduced to many Queen Family acquaintances, some of which she would start to work with when she joined Mrs. Queen as co-chair of the Queen Foundation. Oliver was nothing but a gentleman, introducing her to everyone, whispering tidbits of information in her ear, making sure her champagne glass was always full. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want any hors d’oeuvres?” Oliver asked as he dipped his head so close to her ear that she could feel his breath dance across her cheek.

 

She smiled at him weakly, turning her head so their lips were again almost touching, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I tend to be a bit clumsy.” She laughed softly before taking another sip of champagne.

 

“Then, I insist on taking you to dinner after. We only have to stay a little while longer,” he whispered again close to her ear, his nose brushing the apex of her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “Would you like to dance?” Felicity looked at him incrougulously as he took her empty champagne glass.

 

“This is a swing song,” Felicity stated simply.

 

“Do you know how to swing?” Oliver asked as he took her hand and started leading her to the dance floor.

 

“Only three step,” she replied with a smile.

 

He laughed in response, “We have to find some way to have some fun at these things.”

 

He placed a hand on her lower back as he turned her to face him and immediately stepped back into an easy swing. Felicity couldn’t help her grin from spreading. It was easy dancing with Oliver; he was a natural leader, and their connection was on point. He spun her and dipped her, maintaining eye contact as much as he could. His hand held hers firmly, and he led her perfectly. She watched his grin grow as they continued spinning and dipping, until the song ended, when he pulled her closer to him as they both laughed and the music slowed.

 

He guided her arm around his neck and enclosed her waist with his arms, pulling her flush against him. His soapy scent and strong muscles surrounded her, and even though she was arranged to marry Oliver and didn’t have a say in the matter, she felt like she was supposed to be here.

 

“I haven’t done that since I was twelve,” Oliver laughed in her ear.

 

“Really?” she replied pulling back slightly so she could see his face, “I wouldn’t have pegged you for the dancing type.”

 

“Well, I don’t know about that. My mom made me take lessons when I was younger, but I never felt the need to use them, until tonight.” Felicity could feel her cheeks heat at his admission.

 

“Well, you are very good at it,” Felicity complimented as they continued to sway.

 

Oliver dipped his head close to her ear and whispered, “I think it’s because I have such a great partner.”His voice and breath on her face caused shivers to run down her spine, but his large, warm hands soothed her. She resisted the urge to lean her head on his shoulder. She hadn’t gotten much sleep, and being in his arms was just so warm and cozy.

 

“How ‘bout we get some dinner now?” he asked gently. With her nod, he guided her towards the Queen matriarch to say goodbye.

 

*****

 

“When I asked you to dinner, I have to admit I didn’t think you would want takeout,” Oliver broke the silence as Felicity dipped her fry into her milkshake.

 

“I was starving. Didn’t want to wait for the fancy service,” she replied as she leaned further back into her seat, gently wiping her lips with a napkin, “But thank you. That really hit the spot.”She smiled up at him from the other side of the car as he collected their trash.

 

“It did, didn’t it?” Oliver sighed contentedly, “Are you ok after tonight? There were a lot of cameras there. I’m sure there will be a few pictures circulating tomorrow.”

 

“It was for a good cause, helping underprivileged kids go to school. It’ll be worth it,” Felicity said tiredly. He smiled back at her, and although she was physically tired, her brain was buzzing with thoughts of what would happen next. He scooted a little closer to her and tucked a lose piece of hair behind her ear. Their lips were so close again, and Felicity could feel her skin heat up. He let his fingers linger over the soft skin of her cheek.

 

“If it ever gets too much, you’ll let me know?” he asked her, voice laced with concern. She nodded slowly, not wanting to lose contact with his hand on her cheek. Her leg involuntarily pressed slightly into his, and she couldn’t trust herself to speak. Her body was suddenly awake, her leg burning from feeling the heat of his, the slit in her dress exposing her bumpy skin.

 

He glanced down at her lips. His face was so close, and his soapy scent enveloped her in their own little bubble. His hand continued caressing the skin on her cheek, soft and gentl, and his other hand found her knee, peaking out through the slit in her dress. He dragged the tip of his fingers up her thigh, along the soft, exposed skin.His touch was feather light, making her skin prickle and her stomach contract. Felicity just had to turn her head to the left, ever so slightly, and her lips would brush against his.

She licked her lips and turned her head slightly, just as the crackling from the limo intercom broke the heavy silence.

“Oliver, Ms. Smoak, looks like there is an accident blocking the entrance to the hotel,” John’s voice sounded. Felicity watched as Oliver’s eyes squeezed shut.

“I can walk,” she said softly, “I don’t mind.” Felicity thought the cool air would be refreshing, give her a chance to breathe air that didn’t smell like Oliver’s delicious soapy scent, and get her brain thinking again.

“I’ll walk you,” he said softly, dragging his fingers back down to her knee, causing her to shiver again.

“I’ll walk her,” Oliver said as he pushed the intercom button, not giving Felicity a chance to decline. He opened the door and helped her out. She couldn’t help but smirk when she noticed him staring at her leg, the alabaster skin practically glowing under the harsh street lights. He placed a hand on her back, guiding her to the sidewalk, the warmth radiating through her dress, causing her to shiver again.

“Here,” he said as he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

“Thank you,” she replied as they continued walking. It was a comfortable silence. Her wrapped in his jacket, his scent wafting through the air around her. Him exposed to the cool night air, hands in his pockets, stealing glances at her every couple of steps. It wasn’t long until they were outside of her door. She turned towards him and smiled but wasn’t sure what to say. They were engaged to be married, but they hadn’t kissed, even though they had been close.

“I had a really nice time this evening, and thank you for your jacket,” she commented as she slipped his jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to him.

“It was my pleasure,” he answered sweetly, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow for brunch? Nine?”

“Yes, that would be great.” She didn’t want the night to end. She wanted to invite him inside, but she was supposed to be the proper wife. Always sophisticated and classy. Never sexy or slutty. No PDA in public. Was a hotel hallway considered public? Was inviting him inside too untoward?

She swiped her key and opened the door.

“Goodnight, Oliver,” she said with a small smile.

“Goodnight, Felicity,” he countered softly and watched until she shut the door behind her.

 

*****

 

Felicity’s skin was tingling all over. She often daydreamed about how she wanted things to go even though she knew she would always follow proper protocol and never do anything she wasn’t supposed to do. She slipped out of her heels and made her way to the bathroom, turning on the tub as hot as it would go. Her makeup was still impeccable, her eyeliner in place and smudged perfectly, no smearing from her mascara. Her hair was tied in the perfect chiffon. She sighed as she reached for the zipper on her dress and wrestled with it before she got it down far enough that she could slip out. She should have at least asked Oliver in if only to unzip her dress....in a completely platonic way of course.

She sighed as she entered the hot water of the tub, grabbing a makeup remover wipe from the counter. The hot water felt good against her naked body, exciting nerve endings, lapping over her sensitive breasts. She might not love her future husband or care for him, but at least they had chemistry, and she was eager to see just how explosive it was.

 

*****

 

If his shoes weren’t pinching his feet, a pain he hadn’t felt until Felicity was safely in her hotel room, Oliver would have walked back home, all six miles. He was pent up. And he didn’t quite understand it.

He understood the business perspective. Kutler Kode was going bankrupt.They needed a larger company to bail them out, and Queen Consolidated had competing software. His father didn’t want a competent company to get their hands on rival code. The marriage was a facade, so stockholders wouldn’t know the condition of Kutler Kode, and Queen Consolidated could acquire their competing product without exposing the conflict of interest, effectively bypassing any antitrust laws.

No, what he didn’t understand is his attraction to Felicity Smoak. She wasn’t his typical type. She barely came up to his chin with six inch heels on.Her style was plain and sophisticated. She followed the rules and didn’t complain, but there was something else there, a fire. A fire that had been repressed, and since their courtship became official tonight with the first public appearance, Oliver vowed to find the fuel of that fire. His attraction was more than physical, though he had to admit they had chemistry. He was attracted to everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her dimples. That twinkle in her eye. The way her skin flushed when she was embarrassed. The feel of her soft, delicate skin against his fingertips. The way she smiled and her eyes sparkled as they danced, the way her body fit perfectly against his, the way she dipped her fries into her milkshake....

From the first day they met, he was excited about the prospect of wedding and bedding her, but after tonight, there was something else he was excited about. He just didn’t know what it was yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the first weekend together. Brunch and then Felicity goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and wonderful comments!

Felicity hadn’t planned to wake up early. She set her alarm with just enough time to dress and pack, but a familiar throb between her legs unexpectedly woke her up. It had been way too long since she had gotten laid, a year too long. With the prospects of marriage looming closer, her father had been more strict in the past year with her social calendar. Which meant no sex. Not even dates. Much to her dismay.

So, Felicity found herself back in the hotel gym at 4 AM. She was glad that this morning she didn’t have her father to pass judgment on what she was doing or what she was wearing. She pounded some miles out on the treadmill, her muscles still sore from her strength work out the day before. She hadn’t slept well, during the little amount of time she was actually in her bed. Oliver hadn’t dropped her off until well past midnight, and she found herself tossing and turning. But, there was something about the early morning hours, where everything was calm and quiet, when no onewas awake, so no one could tell her what to do. Besides, it was nothing coffee, a good eye serum, and good concealer couldn’t fix.

She ended her run after an hour, her head feeling clear, her body feeling less anxious. She rolled out a yoga mat in order to stretch her sore muscles, but she really wanted a massage, and she couldn’t help but wonder what a massage from Oliver would feel like. She was pent up, but that was normal. A year would do that to anyone. It was completely normal to feel attracted to Oliver especially after how close they danced last night andall the touching they did. This had nothing to do with feelings, although she had suspicions that Oliver was growing feelings towards her. Or why else would he care?

After about an hour of yoga, she decided to finish up. Her eyes were tired, and she really just wanted some coffee. Falling asleep in child’s pose was not an option. She wiped her face on her towel and headed back to her room, smiling at another hotel patron who entered the gym. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She had a lot to do, and maybe, spending two hours at the gym wasn’t the best idea. She hurried back to her room to shower, dress, and pack her bags. Coffee would have to wait until she was having brunch at the Queen’s.

She quickly showered and dried her hair, wrapping the soft towel around her, she went through all the clothes she had brought with her, packing the ones that were definitely inappropriate for brunch. She wished her mother was here to helpher pick out an outfit again because she had no idea what to wear. She picked up her phone deciding to call Donna for help.

She had three messages from Oliver. They had exchanged numbers during their initial meeting, but neither had yet to use them.

Oliver: Good morning, Felicity.

Oliver: Do you like blueberries?

Oliver: Is 9 still good?

She typed affirmative answers quickly before calling her mother. It was early, barely after 7am, but she knew her mother would be awake.

“Sweetie? Is everything ok?” Donna’s concerned voice sounded through the receiver.

“Hi, mom, everything is fine. I just don’t know what to wear to brunch? Casual? Formal?” She played with her towel nervously. She didn’t know why she was nervous. She wanted to make a good impression, but she thought that the Queen matriarch already liked her.

“Do you have those strappy sandals with you?” Donna asked.

“I do,” Felicity confirmed.

“Those with the blue and pink sundress? How does that sound, hon?” Felicity smiled. Her mom remembered all the clothes she had brought and had a talent for putting outfits together.

“That one is the halter? With the low back? Right?” Donna’s voice sounded excited.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Felicity responded as she slipped her finger into the low back of the dress. Casual but sexy. Sophisticated but stunning. Suddenly, Felicity felt a surge of confidence.

“Thanks, mom, I’m going to get dressed now. Love you.”

“Love you, too, hon,” Donna responded cheerfully, “Oh wait, have you checked the news?”

“No,” Felicity answered suspiciously.

“Ok, there’s just something I wanted to show you when you get home tonight. Bye, hon. Have fun!”

Felicity hung up wondering if she should check the news but not entirely sure what she would be looking for. Another text from Oliver came through as she was debating with herself.

Oliver: Great, can’t wait to see you!

Felicity couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face.

*****

Felicity had finished dressing and packing and was ready to go. She started to open the hotel coffee packet when there was a knock at the door. She sighed heavily. Coffee just alluding her.

He was early.

Which was fine. It was probably a good thing. Since Felicity always had to be early to everything to prevent full-blown panic attacks, but she really just wanted a sip of coffee.

“Hi, Oliver,” she smiled sweetly, as she opened the door, hiding her annoyance as best she could.

“Good morning, Felicity, you look beautiful,” Oliver responded with a smile of his own. “Large latte, extra shot?” he offered the coffee cup in his hand. Her face must have looked incredulous because he laughed softly at her.

“For me?” she responded, the desperation lacing her voice.

“Yes,” Oliver replied handing her the cup. “Is this your only bag?” he asked, gesturing to the lone suitcase by the door.

Felicity took a drag of coffee before responding, instantly relaxing at the taste of liquid gold on her tongue. She grabbed her clutch off the side table and followed him out the door.

*****

“Oliver? Is she here?” A young voice greeted them as soon as they stepped inside the mansion. A young girl in a linen dress bounced up to them staring at Felicity expectantly. Felicity just stared at Oliver raising her eyebrow. She knew exactly who the young girl was but was determined to follow the proper decorum within the Queen Mansion.

“Felicity,” Oliver said softly, his voice hinting at annoyance, “This is my sister, Thea.” Felicity smiled at the girl and extended her hand, “Thea, it is so nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Huh, I haven’t heard anything about you. Well, except from my mom, but I don’t think that counts. Nothing that I actually want to know.”

“Well, you can ask me anything,” Felicity offered, “I’m an open book.”

“After brunch,” Oliver interjected as he placed his hand on her back and guided her towards the formal breakfast area. Felicity smiled again at Thea. She could like this girl.

*****

Sitting next to the Queen Matriarch was a bit intimidating, but her father would be happy to hear that she was on her best behavior. Oliver, bless him, kept her coffee cup filled and tried to interject whenever the conversation got too personal. He somehow could always sense her discomfort. She thought she had schooled her features fairly well, but maybe she needed to revisit that.

“Well, Oliver,” Mrs. Queen started as the butler was clearing the plates, “you should take Miss Smoak on a tour of the grounds. She will be running this place once day. She might as well get to know it.”Felicity politely nodded and smiled at the older woman, but her heart was beating fast. They had talked about this. Surely, Oliver wouldn’t go back on his word. Granted, she didn’t actually know him that well, so his word could mean absolutely nothing. She felt his hand graze her knee under the table before giving her a squeeze.

“I think that’s a great idea.”

The hope she had building up in her chest dropped like a brick into her stomach. She idiotically hoped he would inform his mother that, no, they would not be living here. Of course, he wouldn’t. The entire marriage was mainly orchestrated by Moira Queen. They would bend to her every whimsy.

Oliver stood up and reached his hand out to help her up. She had no choice but to take it.

*****

They exited the formal breakfast area into the long hallway. Finally alone, Oliver kept her hand firmly in his, and she felt an overwhelming urge to rip it out of his grasp. He ushered her into the next room. Where the breakfast area was filled with windows and bright with sunlight, this room was dark, with gold furnishings glinting in the little light entering through a transom window.

“The formal dinning room,” Oliver stated plainly. She knew he was staring at her, but she simply nodded. She knew her place. She was just a woman, expected to run the estate and do what her husband told her.

“One day, you will be running this place,” he stated, “Even if we don’t live here right when we get married, the estate will be left to me.”Felicity turned to look at him incredulously. She could feel a blush spreading on her cheeks and her neck and her chest. He was sure he could see it too with her low cut dress.

“So you’re letting your mother think we’re going to live here because of semantics?” She raised an eyebrow at him, resisting the urge to cross her arms in front of her chest. She couldn’t control her blush, but she could at least control her body language. She didn’t want him to know how much this upset her. Hell, she didn’t want to be this upset by it.

“Of course not. I haven’t had a chance to bring it up yet, but I will. I was planning to. I didn’t want to cause a scene at brunch.”Felicity just nodded again. She couldn’t argue with his logic, and she didn’t really want to care. Besides, she might have been overacting. Just a little.

*****

“Raisa?” Felicity stopped dead in her tracks when Oliver showed her into the eat-in portion of the kitchen, and Raisa was there, putting large bowls into the industrial refrigerator.

“Miss Felicity?” Raisa’s entire face lit up as she rushed across the kitchen to give Felicity a hug.

“You know Felicity?” Oliver asked the chef disbelieving.

“Oh yes, Mr. Oliver,” Raisa answered with a large smile, “when you and Miss Thea would go to Coast City for the summer, I would go to Vegas and help look after Miss Felicity.I didn’t just stay here waiting for your return.” She left an arm wrapped around Felicity, who couldn’t help but feel relieved. At least, she would have Raisa...and Raisa’s cooking. “She used to help me in the kitchen. I hope that Chef Francesca has decided to teach you? If you cook, you eat, and you need to put some meat on these bones,” Raisa laughed as she pinched Felicity’s waist.

“Oh no, Raisa, I’ve only been in the kitchen to taste menu options. No more cooking for me,” Felicity said a little sadly. It was Oliver’s turn to look incredulous as he watched the reunion before him.

“Ah, that is too bad,” Raisa admitted with a shake of her head, “Did you enjoy Mr. Oliver’s pancakes?”

“Oliver made the pancakes?” Felicity asked, turning to look at the man in question.

“Ah, yes, with blueberries, just for you,” Raisa answered with a hint of proudness in her voice, “minimal guidance from me.” The women laughed together. It felt good to laugh, and Felicity was flattered he went through the trouble for her.

“They were delicious,” Felicity said with a smile at Oliver, his turn to be proud.

“Are you staying long? I can whip up a batch of your favorite cinnamon rolls,” Raisa asked, excitement filling her voice. Felicity looked at Oliver who simply smiled, “We’ll stay long enough for Felicity to get her cinnamon rolls.” He winked at her then.

Why did this man have to be so charming?

*****

“You have an indoor and an outdoor pool?” Felicity asked as Oliver led her from the outdoor area to the indoor pool, his hand finding that spot on her back.

“Yup, do you like to swim?” he asked as he shut the door behind him.

“It’s such a great workout. I used to be on the swim team in high school. I got a scholarship to Georgia Tech, but obviously that wasn’t in the cards.” Felicity couldn’t help but notice Oliver looked a little sad when she said that, but she inhaled the potent chlorine smell and was easily comforted, all her worries leaving her.

“Thea wants to join the swim team,” he responded after a couple of moments of silence, “Maybe, you could help her?”

“Really? Thea wants to swim?” Felicity couldn’t help the words from popping out of her mouth, but she had a hard time believing Thea would want to get her hair wet or her makeup ruined. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

“Actually, I think she wants to join for a boy. His name is Roy.” Oliver’s voice sounded bitter, and Felicity laughed.

“Boy or not, it could be good for her,” Felicity responded softly, “Keep her out of trouble. I’d love to help her.”

*****

The car ride to the airport was quiet. Felicity needed some time to absorb the humongous estate. The tour had taken a couple of hours, and the estate had rooms Felicity couldn’t even comprehend the need for: five green houses, a movie theater, two gyms, an entire wing for Oliver’s bedroom complete with kitchen and mini-gym. Well, mini compared to the other two. She had lost track of the number of bedrooms and felt lost amongst the ornate doors and staircases. The Queens had old money and an estate to boot.

Oliver had followed Felicity onto the jet. He surprisingly carried her luggage himself, not that there was much, but Felicity found herself missing the feel of his warmth against her back. Once inside, Oliver handed her bag to an attendant and took a seat, promptly clipping the seat belt, leaving Felicity staring dumbly at him.

“Please, have a seat. We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready,” Oliver gestured to the seat next to him. She took it hesitantly. Surely, he had better things to do than fly to Las Vegas and back.

“I’m perfectly capable of flying back on my own,” Felicity said as she sat down, her voice colder than she expected.

“I know,” Oliver replied, “I want to.” He turned towards her, locking her eyes with his. They were so, so blue with tiny flecks of grey. His look was smoldering, and she found her body tingling in response. She simply nodded, finally breaking eye contact to sink further into the plush chair. She was tired, so tired. The whole weekend was exhausting...and exhilarating, but she didn’t want to think about that now. She just wanted to crawl into her bed and fall into a deep sleep.

> *****

“Felicity, we’re here,” Oliver’s voice was soft, and all of him was invading her senses. His soapy scent, the warmth of his hand on her bare knee, his husky voice in her ear. She opened her eyes slowly, lifting her head off his shoulder, a crimson blush coloring her cheeks quickly.

“Oh, I am so sorry,” she continued to flush.

“No worries,” he took her hand and led her to exit the plane. He could led her anywhere if she could look at that view. His jeans were taught across his firm ass, and his shoulders stretched his plaid shirt perfectly across his back. She licked her lips as she thought about the hot skin beneath the clothes and how hot her own skin was becoming.

She felt her heel sink into the first step down to the tarmac and couldn’t help the squeal that escaped her as she felt her body unexpectedly fall forward.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the collusion with the hard concrete, but instead felt herself lifted out of her heel, ankle twisting slightly, warm arms embraced around her waist.

“You ok?” Oliver whispered, searching her face for any sign of distress. He kept his arms around her, pressing her against him, her feet dangling inches above the ground. She opened her eyes slowly as she took a deep breath. Her nose rubbed against his, and her breasts rubbed against his chest. She could feel her cheeks redden as goose bumps erupted over her exposed skin.

“Yeah,” she replied softly, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He nodded at her reply, their noses brushing again. He let her down slowly, dragging her body against his, as he turned them, until her heeled foot was steady on the cement of the tarmac.

“Here,” he said as he let her go and turned to retrieve her heel. He bent to her feet and helped her slip into her lost shoe, his fingers lingering on the skin of her calf causing more goosebumps to erupt. He looked up at her from his squatting position, and she swore she saw him smirk.

At least there was strong chemistry with the man she was forced to spend the rest of her life with.

*****

“So, here we are,” Oliver commented as he placed her suitcase in the foyer of her parents’ estate. It already didn’t feel like home anymore. But maybe it never did.

“Yes, thank you, for everything this weekend,” Felicity smiled politely, back to her usual composure after her embarrassing incident that made her want to crawl into a hole and die.

“So, uh, I’ll see you next weekend?” Oliver asked, and Felicity thought she heard some nervousness in his voice, as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Yes,” she said simply.

“Great, I’ll see you Friday night,” Oliver responded, visibly relaxing when she confirmed. She simply nodded, her composure-smile unfaltering.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, hesitating a few inches from her face. The scrape of his stubble had her stomach dropping and goosebumps erupting all over again. He smiled nervously before letting himself out.

To say that kiss goodbye was awkward was an understatement.

But Felicity found herself smiling regardless.

*****

“Oh, hon, you’re back!” Donna exclaimed cheerfully as Felicity slipped out of her traitorous heels.

“Hi, mom,” Felicity responded through a mouthful of Donna’s hair as she wrapped her in a hug.

“Did you see the pictures?” Donna asked excitedly, pulling Felicity towards the sitting room.

“No?”

Donna started walking faster, and Felicity flinched when she squealed.

“Look at these!” Donna exclaimed as she stopped in front of the coffee table. It was covered in magazines, open to the pictures of Oliver and her at the charity gala the night before.

It was fast. Even for the paparazzi. Less than 12 hours after the event, the pictures were printed. She was sure there were even more online. She would have to look them up later.

At least, she looked good in most of them. Her composed, practiced smile pointed at the cameras. There were a few of her laughing, one where she was looking down.

“I think he’s smitten,” Donna teased, as she bumped Felicity’s shoulder.

Felicity had to admit her mother might be right, at least based on these pictures. That or he was a very good actor.

Oliver was looking at her in every single picture. He was touching her in most of them, a hand on her back, an arm around her waist, holding her hand. He was whispering in her ear in one of them, and she got shivers remembering the affect he had on her whenever he was close to her.

And did he look gorgeous. Grab-able hair. Perfect scruff. Those blue eyes. And that was just his head.

*****

Felicity slipped into the bath, letting the hot water relax her. She was tired, but her body was buzzing. She grabbed her tablet and googled Oliver. She swiped through the pictures from the gala. She stopped at one, taken while they were dancing. Their bodies were pressed together. Oliver leaning into her, whispering in her ear. She couldn’t see his face, but hers was front and center, and she was smiling. Not the practiced, everything-is-perfect smile, but a genuine, she-was-having-fun smile. And those didn’t come easily these days. She couldn’t stop staring at it until a message came in.

Oliver: Can I give Thea your phone number? She’s a little upset she didn’t get to talk to you after brunch.

Felicity: She’s not going to call me right now is she?

Oliver: It’s possible.

Oliver: But she’s more of a texter.

Felicity: Did she just tell you to tell me that?

Oliver: Yes.

Oliver: I mean no.

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. She didn’t know Thea, but she could tell from the brief conversation at brunch with Moira that she was a sweet girl and had good intentions.

Felicity: Sure, but I’m about to go to bed.

Oliver: I’ll give it to her tomorrow then.

Oliver: Thank you.

Oliver: I hope you sleep well. Good night, Felicity.

Felicity couldn’t help her smile. Oliver was sweet. And hot. Maybe this whole arranged marriage thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the sweet comments. I hope y’all continue to enjoy! ❤️  
> Also, I had to change the formatting for this chapter. I’ve been writing on my phone, and formatting is a bitch. This way makes it a little bit easier although it itches my OCD, so I’m sorry if it bothers anyone else!

Felicity had not slept well all week. There was an underlying excitement to get to the weekend, and it was finally here. It was finally Friday.

She rolled over in bed and grabbed her phone. It was insanely early, but Oliver would be there, in her house, later this evening. The thought alone brought a smile to her face as she relaxed into her bed.

There was, like every other morning this week, a message from Oliver. It seemed he also woke at insanely early hours.

**Oliver** : Good morning, Felicity. I hope you have a good day. I’m excited to see you tonight.

She closed her eyes, a smile on her face, willing herself to get just a little more sleep.

*****

“Felicity,” her mom sang through the door before opening it. Felicity rolled over, burrowing further into her blankets. She patted the bed looking for her phone, squinting at the screen as her mom made her way across her room. 5 minutes. She got 5 more minutes of sleep.

“I brought coffee,” Donna said cheerfully as she appeared at Felicity’s bed side. Felicity groaned in response as she sat up and took the steaming mug.

“Oh, hon,” Donna continued, “I’m so sorry we’re going to be gone again this week. I miss spending time with my baby girl.” Felicity reached for her glasses on her nightstand as she sipped the glorious liquid.

“It’s ok, mom. You deserve this vacation.”

“Okay, well, I want to hear all the details about your weekend with Oliver when I get back. Love you!” Donna squealed as she hugged Felicity and left just as quickly as she entered.

Felicity was happy for her mom. After all this time, Donna was finally able to convince Noah to leave the business and take a vacation. She had a feeling her father finally gave in, since the company would no longer be his responsibility. That and the fact the Donna was probably trying to give her some alone time with Oliver.

Felicity took another sip of coffee before sliding out of the comfort of her bed and starting her day.

*****

As she descended the stairs, Felicity watched Oliver watch her. The tight red dress that her mother picked out served its purpose. Oliver’s eyes were everywhere but her face.

“Hi,” Felicity said softly with a small smile when she reached him.

“Hi...wow...Felicity, you look gorgeous,” Oliver stammered out. Felicity watched him swallow hard.

“You look...exhausted,” Felicity laughed. He looked amazing in his suit pants and shirt. The top two buttons were undone, and the sleeves were rolled up giving her a glimpse of his neck and a tease of his muscular forearms, but his hair was ruffled, and his eyes looked tired.

He huffed a small laugh in return, “I’m sorry I’m late. I hate an impromptu meeting this afternoon and a couple of late nights this week.”

Felicity nodded in empathy, “That’s ok. Do you just want to stay in tonight then? We can order takeout and watch a movie.”

“Do you mind? I know Mr. Kutler made a reservation for Marché Bacchus,” Oliver asked.

“I actually don’t like French cuisine that much. I mean for breakfast, yes! It’s amazing! But not for dinner,” Felicity rambled with a scrunch of her nose and a shake of her head causing Oliver to smile widely.

“Actually, me too,” Oliver laughed.

“Do you have something more comfortable to change into? I mean you don’t have to, but I was going to? If you don’t mind anyway?” Felicity rambled more causing Oliver to laugh more.

“I do. In the car. And I don’t mind,” Oliver answered. Felicity smiled widely, nodding to the butler still standing in the foyer with them. The butler left them to get Oliver’s bag.

“Well, I’m going to go change. There’s a bathroom down the hall, and the media room is straight back and down the stairs,” Felicity explained, “Unless you want a tour?” Her eyebrows crinkled. She just made a serious faux pas. Actually, she was making them since ever since Oliver’s arrival. She probably should have never even suggested they stay in, but it was too late for that.

*****

“Memento? Is it scary?” Felicity asked. They were on the couch in the media room, facing the theatre-like screen.

“You’ve never seen Memento?” Oliver asked in disbelief, “We have to watch it.”

“Ok, but is it scary?” Felicity asked again looking a little apprehensive.

“No, you don’t like scary?” he asked as the butler was back with the takeout they had ordered before they started going through the movie list.

“Not really,” Felicity mused with another scrunch of her nose causing Oliver to chuckle.

The butler continued laying out the food they ordered and pouring wine as Felicity and Oliver sat comfortably on the couch. Felicity could feel the awkwardness, her in a tank top and yoga pants, Oliver in his gym shorts and tight t-shirt. It was such a domestic moment, but they were still getting to know each other.

“Shall we start?” Felicity asked as she started the movie without waiting for an answer and dimmed the lights.

*****

Felicity woke up groggily, blinking and squeezing her eyes shut in order to moisten her contacts that she fell asleep in. She shifted slightly, letting the blanket fall to her waist and sat up on the couch. Her feet were in Oliver’s lap, his large hands resting on them, keeping them warm. His head was tilted back, eyes closed. She stumbled to stand. They must have fallen asleep during the movie. Oliver could not be comfortable in his current position. He would definitely have a sore neck in the morning.

“Oliver,” she shoved his shoulder receiving a groan in return, “bed.” She grabbed his hand and pulled. She could tell he was still half-asleep, but she led him to her bedroom and pushed him towards her bed, half-asleep herself. She went into her bathroom to take her contacts out and brush her teeth. She wiped her makeup off and washed her face as she started to wake up a little bit. She grabbed her glasses and went back to her bed.

Oliver was already asleep again, on top of her blankets and throw pillows, and she couldn’t help but smile. It was actually kind of cute. She could get used to seeing him cuddled up with her black and white floral bedspread.

Technically, Oliver was supposed to stay at a hotel tonight. Donna had tried to insist that he could stay in a guest room, but he declined, and in no scenario was he to actually sleep in her bed. She slipped into bed beside him. It was a king, so there was plenty of space between them when she realized he was the first guy to ever be in her room let alone her bed. Previous guys would always take her back to their place - she would insist. But she liked having Oliver in her bed. He was really nice to look at.

Felicity grabbed the current book she was reading off her nightstand and fluffed some pillows behind her back. After her nap, she wasn’t so tired anymore.

*****

“Felicity?” Felicity was cocooned in warmth, and at the sound of her name further buried herself into the fluffy bedspread around her.

“Felicity?” The voice got louder, and she turned her head further into her pillow, her hard pillow.

“Felicity?” She was shaken awake this time, forcing her eyes to open. Her pillow wasn’t her pillow at all, and the memories of last night came flooding back as she realized that her head was in Oliver’s lap. Oliver’s very well endowed lap. She bolted to a sitting position, her book dropping from her chest to her lap. At some point during the night, Oliver must have turned onto his back, and she must have turned to sleep perpendicular to him. She straightened her glasses and looked over at Oliver, feeling her cheeks brighten.

“I’m so sorry,” Felicity gushed.

“It’s no problem, really,” Oliver said gently. “I just, uh, need to use the restroom.”

“Right. Of course. Right through that door,” Felicity pointed to her bathroom door as she slid from the bed, noticing Oliver picking up his bag that the butler must have brought up early this morning. It was after 8, which is the latest she had slept in all week. She walked into her closet and started dressing.

Clothes were her nemesis. She could never figure out colors or patterns; she always left that to her mom. When she was on her own, she just resorted to black because it was easier. She grabbed a brush from a drawer and started running it through her hair as she searched through her clothes looking for something to wear. Looking down, she realized the strap of her tank top had been down, revealing her lacy bra. At least she didn’t have any clothes that weren’t Donna-approved, and that went for her under garments too.

She heard Oliver come out of the bathroom as she pulled on black jeggings and a black, lacy long-sleeve shirt. She hadn’t looked at the weather, but it was the start of fall, and she hoped there would be some chill in the air.

She exited the closet to Oliver sitting on her couch with the book from the bed.

“Is this your first time reading The Shining?” he asked, his voice a little husky.

Felicity smiled, “More like the hundredth time.”

“So no scary movies but you’ll read scary books?” Oliver asked in a teasing tone.

“You got it,” Felicity laughed, “I’m just going to brush my teeth, and then we can get coffee?”

*****

The fall weather was starting to come in. It was bright but cool, and Felicity was happy to get out of the house. They drove to an unknown cafe outside the city and started with local coffee and fresh baked pastries.

Oliver looked as delicious as her cheese danish, loose jeans and a Henley that accented his broad shoulders and strong arms. She probably should have planned this a little better. She should have hooked-up with some random guy before she went to Star City last weekend to get her itch scratched. If she did, maybe she wouldn’t be drooling over Oliver so much.

The conversation was light, a little awkward, and at one point, Felicity thought she might as well get used to the awkwardness - she’ll be living with this man for the rest of her life.

They decided to walk down the little street, lined with random local shops. They walked slowly, side-by-side, brushing shoulders, and despite the bright sun, Felicity felt herself chilled and walking closer to him just for his warmth.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

“Is that a book store?” he asked as he quickened his pace.

“Yes,” she answered confusedly.

“We’re going in,” Oliver instructed as he continued to walk.

“Hey, can you slow down a little bit?” Felicity asked, annoyance creeping into her voice. He stopped abruptly and turned to face her. Their hands were still connected, but it wasn’t enough to stop her from running straight into his chest, his very hard, very muscular chest. He smirked as she raised her eyes to his, their chests pushed together. Even though she was wearing wedges, she barely made it to his shoulder.

She watched his eyes drift down to her lips as she habitually rolled her bottom lip into her mouth.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she finally said breathily.

“Why not?” he asked innocently, his eyes finally returning to her face. His thumb started rubbing little circles on the back of her hand.

“Do you really want to spend your entire day in a bookstore?” she asked incredulously.

“I like books, too, you know,” he answered a little defensively. She smiled up at him. This time, her eyes drifted to his lips. When she looked back up to his eyes, he was staring at her intently. Any awkwardness from earlier was gone, replaced with sexual tension. He leaned toward her slightly, his chest pressing into her breasts slightly as her eyes fluttered closed.

“Let’s go,” he said abruptly as he turned and started pulling her again. She jerked forward, irritation washing over her. Would he just kiss her already? Was she so below his standards that he didn’t want to? She wasn’t the typical attractive woman. She was a little bit stouter, smaller boobs for sure, but she didn’t think she was unattractive. She felt her eyes sting with an overwhelming urge to cry, but she blinked them back.

“Can you slow down? My legs aren’t that long,” she angrily yelled. He smiled back sheepishly and shortened his stride, but she refused to meet his eyes.

They reached the store, and he held the door open for her. She entered, the familiar and comforting smell of paper and ink enveloped her.

“Hi, Felicity,” a gentleman with glasses greeted her, “back so soon?”

“Hi, Chris,” she smiled, “It’s been a week. That’s not so soon.” She felt Oliver stand close behind her, the heat from his body invading hers.

“Looking for anything in particular?” he asked as he lifted a box of books onto the counter.

“Not today,” she answered politely.

“Alright, the new National Geographic is finally here. Let me know if you need anything else,” he replied as he glanced back at Oliver causing her to do the same. If she didn’t know any better, she would think Oliver was jealous?

“Thanks, Chris,” she responded as she veered to the left, starting to look at the new releases. Oliver came up behind her again.

“You ok there?” she asked with a laugh in her voice. She glanced at him before picking up a book and flipping it over.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” he responded slowly.

She put the book down hastily and turned towards him, “I don’t know, Oliver. I don’t know you.” She brushed past him, further down the aisle. She made it to the back of the store, where the classics where kept. She had read all of them already, but she was a sucker for a pretty looking book, and there was a “Future Classics” section that she enjoyed looking at. She picked up another book as she felt Oliver’s hand on her back.

“Hey,” he said softly, “that’s the point of this, right? Getting to know each other?” Felicity sighed. He was right after all. She put the book she was holding back on the shelf.

“You actually like to read?” she asked on a sigh as she crossed her arms in front of her.

He laughed embarrassingly as he looked at his shoes, “No, but I think you do.”

“Why?” she challenged, “because I fell asleep with a book instead of you?” He looked back up at her and smiled, his eyes sparkling.

“We both know you might have fallen asleep with a book, but you definitely woke up with me,” he chided with a wink. She squinted at him, shaking her head. He was impossible. He wouldn’t kiss her moments ago, but he was flirting with her now.

“I also got a peak at your library last night,” he continued, in a more sober tone, “and, correct me if I’m wrong, I don’t think either Noah or Donna cares about maintaining a library, especially one that looks like it was renovated and used to be part of the media room, a large portion.”

“You are correct,” she sighed, “but how am I going to get to know you if we only do what interests me?”

“I don’t have too many hobbies, sports mostly, when I’m not working,” he replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

*****

Just like the previous night, Felicity walked down the stairs to the grand foyer, where Oliver was waiting for her in a full suit. She felt her breath catch in her throat. It should be illegal for any man to look that good.

“Gorgeous, as always,” he said as he offered his arm, “Italian?”

“Sounds delicious,” she replied as she smiled up at him. After following her around the book store for almost three hours, listening to her comment on certain books, he insisted on buying her at least one, which had turned into six because she couldn’t make up her mind. They had skipped lunch and agreed on going out for dinner. Their relationship was still arranged, so they were expected to eat at fancy restaurants, and hopefully, some paparazzi would take some (hopefully) nice pictures.

He helped her into her seat, let her pick and taste the wine, just like their first dinner. But unlike their first dinner, they were sitting at a corner table, next to each other. The slit in her dress exposed her thigh, and she felt his knuckles touch the skin there briefly. She, for one, loved slits in her skirts and dresses. Might Oliver also love them?

Dinner was delicious. Felicity had recommended one of her favorite restaurants. From what she could tell, Oliver seemed to enjoy his meal as well, and they split the tiramisu for dessert. Felicity had noticed that they both seemed to gradually get closer over the course of the meal. Oliver’s leg was now pressed against Felicity’s bare one. Not that she was complaining. She was not, especially since this was the most action she had seen in over a year.

They also had quite a bit of wine, well into their second bottle. Being so close to Oliver and so courageous with the wine in her system, had Felicity smiling at Oliver. His eyes were twinkling, and he was smiling back at her. She noticed quite a few times his eyes would be trailing her neck or staring at her lips.

She put a hand on his thigh, “Oliver, can I ask you a question?” He smiled warmly at her and leaned in.

“Of course, anything you want.” She could smell his soapy scent and glanced at his lips quickly.

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” She asked simply. She had left her hand on his thigh and felt him tense up at her question. He looked at her intensely, enough to take her breath away.

“Felicity,” he started softly, “you...are amazing.” He licked his lips and dropped his gaze to his own hand, fidgeting with his wine glass. “You deserve better.” His voice was quiet and sad, and it almost broke Felicity’s heart.

She squeezed his thigh gently before responding, “Better than marrying a multi-millionaire?”

“Felicity, you deserve to spend the rest of your life with someone you chose, not your father, and certainly not my mother,” he answered still looking at his wine glass.

“Well,” Felicity said softly, leaning her shoulder into his, “I’m choosing to be here tonight, and I’m choosing to put effort into making this work.” She squeezed his thigh again in reassurance, getting him to finally look at her.

“You’re amazing. You know that, right?” he asked quietly, leaning towards her with a small smile.

*****

Felicity stood in front of the mirror in one of the guest bathrooms, her hair starting to curl from the dampness. She placed her toothbrush back in her toiletry bag and took a deep breath. She was frustrated that Oliver still hadn’t kissed her. Being near him all the time really turned her on, and no amount of vibrators during the week seemed to help this affliction.

They seemed to bounce between sexual tension and awkwardness. Their last conversation was the latter.They agreed that Oliver would stay at her house tonight, in her bed, despite Oliver having to fly out early to be back in time for brunch. She let Oliver shower in her bathroom, and she took the guest bathroom down the hall.

She walked back to her room, placing her toiletry bag on a side table, and closed the door with her foot. Oliver was already in bed, on top of the covers.

“You know you can use the blanket?” she asked teasingly as she slipped into bed beside him, under the covers.

“I tend to run hot,” he commented quietly.

“I see. Well, goodnight, Oliver,” Felicity smiled before grabbing the remote on her nightstand and turning off the light.

“Goodnight, Felicity,” Oliver replied in the darkness.

Felicity flipped onto her side, facing away from him, replacing the remote to its rightful spot and adding her glasses next to it. She closed her eyes but couldn’t relax. She had left the fan running. Surely, that was ok if Oliver ran hot? Should she have asked him? A million other thoughts ran through her mind. Things she had said during the day, things she should have said.

“Oliver?” she whispered as she rolled onto her back.

“Yeah?” he answered as he shifted.

“Do you mind if I read for a little bit?” she asked nervously, “I can go into the guest room if it’ll bother you.”

“Not at all,” Oliver insisted, “it won’t bother me the slightest.” Felicity turned the light back on and grabbed her book and glasses. She sat up a little bit and rearranged the pillows for support. She read a couple of chapters with Oliver’s even breathing as white noise.

“Felicity?” She heard Oliver whisper as he rolled onto his side to face her, “Could you maybe read to me?” Felicity just stared at him. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

“Is that weird?” Oliver asked with a little laugh.

“No,” Felicity answered her voice and face softening, “I actually think it’s kind of adorable.”

*****

“I’ll see you next weekend?” Oliver asked as he put his duffel bag down and turned towards her.

“I’ll be here,” Felicity said a little sadly.

“Me too,” Oliver replied with a grin. Felicity couldn’t help but roll her eyes. He took a step closer to her and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed, as his scent wafted to her. She felt his stubble brush her soft skin and the firm pressure of his lips against her cheek.

“Bye, Felicity,” he whispered in her ear before grabbing his bag and leaving.

Felicity blinked back tears of disappointment.

*****

An overwhelming loneliness crept over Felicity as soon as the door shut behind him. Ironically, she was glad her parents were gone for the week. She changed back into her pajamas because of course she did the proper thing and changed into a cute little sundress to see Oliver out. She climbed into bed, caccooned herself into blankets and pillows, and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up a couple hours later to her phone buzzing violently against her nightstand. Through her grogginess and the blurriness of sleeping in her contacts again, she grabbed it and accidentally answered the unknown number that was calling her.

“Hello,” she said sleepily, regretting answering before she even knew who was on the line.

“Felicity, is that you?” a young voice asked from the other end.

“Thea?” Felicity asked sounding very confused, “Is everything alright?”

“Oh, yeah, everything is fine,” Thea answered nonchalantly, “I just wanted to apologize for my brother. You must think he’s a real idiot.”

“An idiot? I don’t think your brother is an idiot,” Felicity sighed. An asshole maybe but not an idiot.

“Well, you should. I mean you guys are engaged, and he didn’t even invite you to brunch! Which is fine really. It’s just mom’s way of guilting us into doing what she wants, but he should have stayed with you!” Felicity chuckled at Thea’s ramble. The girl might just be able to give her a run for her money.

“Thea, it’s fine, really. I’m not upset about that,” Felicity replied as she sunk back into the comfort of her bed.

“About that? What are you upset about?” Thea asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” Felicity responded quickly.

“Alright then, but please know you are invited to brunch next weekend and every weekend after that,” Thea said cheerfully making Felicity think that Thea really just wanted another girl around. They were close in age, closer than her and Oliver actually, and Felicity was an only child. It might be nice to have a sister around.

“Thanks, Thea, I appreciate it.”

*****

Felicity had stayed in bed for the rest of the day. She even had the staff bring her ice cream, which she never did. She was always content to get her own food and do things for herself.She finished The Shining and was starting a new book when her phone buzzed again.

Oliver: Goodnight, Felicity.

She had to admit it was sweet of him to think of her.

*****

It only took 18 hours for Felicity to get over her self-pity. Maybe, it was sitting naked from the waist down on the exam room table, sweating anxiously through the thin paper sheet on the exam table, or it was having to sign off on sending the test results to Moira Queen. Either way, she was determined to do something. What that something was, she didn’t know yet.

It was her annual pelvic exam complete with Pap smear and STI testing, but it was a new doctor, one that Moira Queen approved. Oliver had gone through the male equivalent. She was sent the results last week, rather her father received the results, but when the nurse gave her the iPad to sign the form to release her results to Moira, Felicity defiantly changed Moira’s name to Oliver’s.

And that ended her pity party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet, sweet comments from the last chapter. I’m not caught up on answering them yet, but I will! ❤️

Felicity had been planning tonight since her doctor’s appointment on Monday. If Oliver didn’t want to make a move, that was fine, but she was a woman, and women had needs.

She had meticulously picked her dress, deep red with a ridiculously high slit. The halter style completely covered her chest, but her entire back was bare. Her heels were higher than what she would normally wear, but she had been practicing walking in them all week. She tied her hair in a low chignon, exposing the delicate skin of her neck.

Felicity usually prided herself on being early, but when the butler knocked on her bedroom door announcing that Oliver was waiting in the grand foyer for her, she purposefully waited twelve minutes. So when she finally descended the stairs, he was facing away from her, hands in his pockets, head down, until he heard the click of her heel on the marble floor.

His eyes went straight to her slit, and she had to bite the inside of lip to keep from smirking.

Dress 1, Oliver 0.

Not that she was keeping score tonight.

“Hi, Oliver, sorry to keep you waiting,” she said politely, as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, “Shall we?” Oliver nervously licked his lips and nodded, holding his arm out for her to take. He helped her into the waiting car, and she was sure to enter in such a way that would accentuate the slit in her dress. She heard him take a sharp breath before going around the other side and sliding in beside her. 

Dress 2, Oliver 0.

*****

Their ping-pong of sexual tension and awkwardness continued when they first sat down to dinner much to Felicity’s demise.

“I received an email to your patient portal today,” Oliver commented after a sip of wine.

“I see,” Felicity said quietly, “Did you look at the results?”

“No,” Oliver answered, “I trust that you will tell me if there’s anything I need to worry about.” His eyes were piercing hers, and she felt her heart speed up.

“All clear, no diseases, perfectly capable of making babies” Felicity responded a little dryly, “You can report that back to your mom.” She took another sip of wine, feeling extra hateful towards Moira Queen.

“I’m not going to tell my mother anything,”he responded, “It’s none of her business.” Felicity simply nodded, entranced with the way he was looking at her, like he respected her, which is not something she had ever experienced before.

She cleared her throat, trying to alleviate the heavy silence, “My father and I saw your results. It’s only fair.”

“I don’t care about fair. I only care about you.”His admission took the breath right out of her.

*****

Throughout the rest of dinner, the conversation stayed on less serious topics. Felicity played her cards right, leaning into him, brushing his leg with hers, squeezing his arm, and Oliver was responding exactly the way she wanted him to.

Well, maybe not exactly.

She would have wanted him to just grab her face and kiss her. He wasn’t doing that, but he was smiling and leaning into her, too.

She would take it. But that was the easy part.

When Oliver walked her into the grand foyer, they were supposed to say goodbye. Once again, Oliver had insisted in booking a hotel room. Felicity was having none of that. Instead of turning to face him, she grabbed his hand and kept walking, straight up the stairs.

“Felicity, where are we going?” Oliver asked as she placed his hand on her hip.

“To my room,” she answered simply still climbing the staircase.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he spoke her name like it was honey on his tongue, placing his other hand on her other hip to stop her. He pulled her into him, so they were flush against each other.

“What about your parents?” he whispered into her ear, making her skin erupt in goosebumps. She tugged against him and continued their climb.

“They’re still in Hawaii, extended their vacation for two weeks.” She heard him inhale deeply and couldn’t help but smile. She continued to pull him into her room, closing the door behind them, and didn’t turn to face him until they were standing before her bed.

She put one hand on his shoulder and pushed him down, until he was sitting on her bed. His eyes were on her, watching her every move. She leaned on his shoulders as she straddled his lap, the slit in her dress opening, her hem riding up. His hands found her thighs, pressing her down, effectively immobilizing her.

“Felicity,” he whispered, his eyes glued to her lips, “are you sure?” She pressed her pelvis into his, feeling his hardness beneath her.

“I’ve never been more sure,” she whispered back. Her lips were hovering above his, waiting for him to finally kiss her, and this time, he didn’t disappoint. His lips sought hers, pressing hesitantly at first. He breathed in her closeness before taking her bottom lip and sucking causing her to press further into him. She moaned, his hardness hitting her in just the right spot.

Her head fell back, as she continued pressing into him, his lips fell to her neck, greedily kissing the skin there.

“Oliver,” she moaned as she lifted her head back up to kiss him again. She tightened her grip on his shoulders, using him as leverage. If she was being honest, she was using his body to get off.

She was close. She knew he knew it by her frantic movements, but she kept pressing into him until she came, riding out her orgasm, lips still sucking his. It overcame her quickly, but she still wanted more.

He broke away from the kiss first, breathing heavily, hands still pressed firmly into her thighs. She could still feel his hardness pressing into her, and she dropped her head to his shoulder in order to catch her breath.

“Fuck, Felicity,” he whispered hoarsely. And with those words she moaned and was wet instantly. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He was hot and cold before, but now, in this moment, she knew exactly what he wanted. She leaned in and kissed him gently, pulling away before he had the chance to go deeper. She dragged her hands down his shoulders, over his muscular chest and what felt like an eight pack. She paused, resting her hands on his belt buckle, and leaned in to capture his greedy lips. His tongue immediately sought out hers.

She moaned at the sensation of his tongue on hers. She had wanted to feel it for so long, and it was even better than she imagined. He bucked his hips upwards, hitting her clit, spurring her hands to continue their path. She unbuckled his belt, keeping her mouth on his, trying to control her hips from their involuntary movement to feel more of him. She flattened her hand and rubbed him, over his slacks, to feel all of him, before unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper. Oliver moaned into her mouth in response, tightening his grip on her thighs, slowly inching his hands to her ass, pulling her to him tightly.

Her tongue continued to dance with his as her hand found his hardness through his boxers. He moaned at her touch, stroking him slowly.

“Felicity,” he breathed into her mouth. She pulled away, understanding what he needed with just the way he said her name. She dropped her hands to the front of her thighs and slowly dragged them upwards lifting her dress up until it was pooled at her hips. She dipped her thumbs into the straps of her panties and ripped them.She smirked at the surprise on Oliver’s face as she tossed them behind her.

She could feel his hands tightening on her ass, so she lowered herself, gliding her wetness across him. He growled at her, pulling her towards him, covering her mouth with his own. Her hands going back to jacket-clad shoulders to use as leverage.

She kept gliding across him rhythmically, loving his reaction, turning her on even more.His lips found her neck again, kissing and sucking until he reached the halter neckline, stopping him from going any lower than her collarbone. He bit the fabric in frustration, giving it a little tug, and Felicity couldn’t help but laugh at his sexy frustration. His cock twitched in response eliciting her own moan.

She tilted her hips, placing her entrance over his tip and spread her legs slightly, just enough for him to slide in.

“Fuck, Felicity,” Oliver said harshly as Felicity moaned. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him, preventing her from moving. She wriggled trying to move, to get the friction she needed.

“Felicity,” he growled, “if you keep doing that, I’m not going to last very long.” She laughed at his admission, feeling his cock twitch again inside her.

“That’s the point,” she said with a smile as she tilted her hips again. He didn’t loosen his hold on her, so she just pressed tighter against him, making him slide deeper. She moaned as her head dropped back. Just having him inside her, stretched her in the most delicious way, and the smallest movements made him hit that spot that left her wanting more.

She tilted her hips again, and he buried his face in the nape of her neck. She could feel his breathing quicken.

“Oliver, please,” she whispered, her voice strained with pleasure. He loosened his hold on her slightly, groaning as she tilted her hips, riding him, chasing her own orgasm. His pleasure was just an afterthought.

She came quickly and hard, her release triggering his. She collapsed around him, head falling to his shoulder, as he tightened his hold on her again.

“I got you,” he whispered a little breathlessly, as he leaned back, laying on the bed, keeping her on top of him.

She laid there until their breathing returned to normal.

“I’ll be right back,” she whispered as she slowly got up, letting him slip out of her.

After using the restroom and taking her contacts out, she returned to her bed. Oliver had shed his suit and was fast asleep in nothing but his boxers. She slipped into bed beside him, not bothering to take off her dress, grinning, feeling that for once, something went the way she wanted it to.

*****

Felicity woke up with a familiar throbbing between her legs. Oliver’s hand was on her hip, radiating heat.

“Oliver?” she whispered into the darkness. His even breathing did not change, so she rolled towards him.

“Oliver?” She tried again. The only response was his even breaths. The throbbing between her legs continued, dampness covering her inner thighs. There was a man in her bed, and she was not about to let that go to waste. She straddled him, keeping herself upright, and rubbed against him. He was already hard, which just encouraged her even more. Her fingers fumbled through the hole in his boxers to get to him, hard and hot. She stroked him, making him even harder, making her wetter.

“Oliver,” she moaned as she rubbed against him, her sex against his hard, hot cock. She positioned him perfectly, so the next time she rubbed against him, he entered her, and she couldn’t help the cry that fell from her lips.

Hot, hard, he stretched her, filled her, fit inside her perfectly. She couldn’t ever remember feeling this good. She was using him, riding him, chasing her own pleasure, and she couldn’t pinpoint when he had woken. She pulled her dress over her head, discarding it somewhere in the dark bedroom, leaving her completely exposed to him. Her hands went to her breasts, and she heard him moan. Her eyes opened, and she met his. She paused for a moment, a slight shiver running through her, unsure of what he was going to do.

His large hands came to her waist, pushing her down, silently urging her to continue her previous movements. His knees came up to brace her back, feet flat on the bed, giving him leverage to go even deeper than before. She lost it.

Her hands went to his wrists as she cried out, her body trembling with pleasure, her head falling slightly. He repeated the movement shallowly and slowly, letting her ride out her orgasm and recover. He didn’t pick up the pace until she started squirming, moving her hips to find more friction. He growled when she met his pace, sending more shivers down her back. He placed his thumb over her clit and only pressed, adding just a little more pressure.

It was all she needed to come, hard again, and he followed her, flopping back into the bed with a moan.

*****

She had slept well after that, her body relaxed and satisfied. She still woke up around 4 am with Oliver wrapped around her. His leg was wedges between hers, his arm was wrapped around her pulling her tightly to him, his hand cupping her breast. His face was buried in her neck, his nose tangling with her hair.

She tried to roll over, but he was too strong, even in his sleep.

She pressed her butt back, feeling his boxers, and his hardness. His grip on her tightened.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he breathed onto her skin. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as he trailed kisses up her neck to her ear.

“Not to ruin the mood, but we didn’t use protection last night. Do we need to get anything today?” he asked quietly, stopping his ministrations. She laughed causing her butt to rub up against him, his grip on her tightened, but otherwise he didn’t move.

“We’re both clean. I’m on the pill. I think we’re good,” she laughed as his hand started wandering down her chest, tickling her.

“Hmmm,” he hummed into her ear, “that’s good because I have other plans for this morning.” His hand stopped over her stomach pulling her in to him tightly. His skin felt so hot against hers, making her wet all over again.

“Yeah? What kind of plans?” she asked mischievously. He wrapped both arms around her tightly and rubbed up against her.

“I want to feel you,” he whispered roughly. His hands started to move then, keeping her firmly against him, tracing patterns all along her heated skin. His lips and tongue matching his hands along her neck. She arched her back, rubbing against his hardness, and he nipped her with a growl in return. She reached her hand back, holding his head in place against her.

“Oliver,” she whimpered, “boxers off. Now.” She felt him chuckle into her neck, but his hands untangled themselves from her, and the bed shifted as cool air replaced the hot skin of his body.

He was back before she could complain, his head buried into her neck, his muscular chest trapping her against his arms. He pulled her in close, whispering her name. He cupped her breast, her nipple pebbling when his thumb brushed over it. His other hand moving down the smooth skin of her side to her hip, pulling her flush against him. She was trapped, unable to move against him, at his mercy.

He hooked his arm under her knee, opening her up, causing her to gasp. His hardness found her easily, slipping through her wet sex, brushing her clit. She reached between her legs, and pushed the head of his cock gently, forcing him inside her. With his hands on her, forcing her into the position he wanted, playing with her nipple, the sensations were almost too much. He hadn’t really touched her last night, so feeling him this morning was unreal, and she couldn’t control the cry that came from her.

He continued rocking against her, tilting his hips when he was deep in her, making her moan. She could feel him smile against her neck, and she slapped his arm playfully.

“Don’t be too proud yet,” she muttered breathlessly causing him to laugh. He pulled her closer, keeping his steady pace, but let his hand slide down her chest and stomach to her clit. He pressed on it gently, using it as leverage to hit that spot she loved so much, causing her to moan. He continued pressing rhythmically while he rocked into her, pressing harder and moving faster the more she pulled on the short hair at the nape of his neck, until she came undone, crying out his name. He rocked into a few more times roughly coming undone himself as he bit into the nape of her neck.

They laid there, tangled together, breathing hard. He loosened his hold on her leg, letting her relax, and kissed the bite mark he left.

“Now, you can feel proud,” she whispered, leaning into him, feeling fully satisfied. He kissed her shoulder with a little laugh.

*****

They had fallen back asleep after that, and Felicity woke with a smile on her face, the best she felt in awhile. She slid out of bed, careful not to wake him. It was still early. The sun was just coming up, so she tip-toed around her room, gathering clothes, and went to take a shower.

She turned the water on, waiting for it to get hot, before standing under the spray. It soothed her sore body.

Mission accomplished.

Dress 3, Oliver 0.

Not that she was keeping count.

*****

After dressing and putting a little bit of makeup on, she exited her bathroom to Oliver dressed in his suit from yesterday. The look he gave her made her insides melt.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“Hey.” His voice was rough, “my things were dropped off at the hotel, so I was thinking breakfast there?”

“Sure,” she agreed with a smile. He approached her and took her hand gently.

“Dig is already here with the car if you’re ready to go.” His voice was soft. His thumb was rubbing gentle circles around her knuckles. His eyes were piercing. The thought of pushing him back into bed and fucking him senseless crossed her mind, but anticipation was good, right? She bit her lip and nodded, not trying to school the lustful look on her face.

*****

Felicity was glad they had resisted the urge to stay in her bedroom all day. Well, she had resisted the urge. Oliver had John bring her a latte with extra shots, which was the icing on top of the perfect night. She couldn’t imagine a better way to end their night or to start their day. Well, she could, but then they probably wouldn’t have left her bedroom.

She was also starving. They split an omelet and pancakes at Oliver’s insisting because Felicity couldn’t decide which one she wanted. He sat next to her, made sure her coffee cup was never empty, and smiled devilishly. It was unfair, really. He was in a day-old suit, wrinkles and all, yet his composure demanded respect, and all the women were still drooling over him.

They made their way to his room, John providing the key. His bag sat neatly on the bed, waiting for him.

“Is it ok if I shower real quick?” he asked as he removed his suit jacket and toed off his shoes. The way that the jacket fabric clung to his shoulders and then exposed tighter fabric had Felicity drooling, and getting clean was the last thing on her mind.

“Oliver,” she said seductively, “not yet.” She stepped towards him, hands immediately going to the buttons on his shirt. She kept her eyes on his as she undid each button slowly. His expression was one of fascination as he watched her. Her hands dragged along his skin, pushing his shirt to the floor. She hadn’t had a chance to explore his body last night, so she was making up for it now. She undid his buckle and pant’s button, slowly lowered the zipper. She pushed his pants down, licking her lips. He stepped out of his pants, and she pushed him back until he was sitting on the bed. She straddled him, kneeling so she was pressed against him, his hands inching up her legs under the material of her skirt, stopping when he got to the lace material of her panties.

Her lips were hovering above his, and just like last night, he closed the distance. He kissed her gently, softly, slowly, like they had all the time in the world. His hands inched back down her legs, out of her skirt, to gently cup her jaw. She opened to him on a quiet sigh, and he slipped his tongue inside, just as slow. Tantalizingly slow. She pressed into him, and he dropped his hands, letting them travel down her body, making her shiver , until he got to her knees. Then, his hands started their ascent, under her skirt. He pushed the lacy material aside, feeling her wetness on his knuckle. He growled, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. She moaned and braced herself against him, arms around his neck, as he lined himself up with her entrance.

It was easy for her. To take him so completely. She moved with him easily, bringing them both pleasure quickly. Her head fell back, and his lips trailed down her neck, stopping at the neckline of her dress, just below her collar bone.

“This isn’t fair, you know,” he said a little breathlessly, as he moved his hands to her waist, holding her while he thrusted harder into her. She moaned in response, picking her head up to look at him.

“I think we have plenty of time for fair,” she whispered hoarsely with a smirk. He kissed her then. It was different than all their previous kisses. It was hard and urgent, teeth clashing as he thrusted into her harder, holding onto her tightly. She broke away, trying to catch her breath, leaning to one side, breaking his rhythm. He moaned as she straightened her leg and wrapped it around him and leaned to the other side to do the same thing. He slid deeper, and she thought he would come just with that little movement. He buried his face into her neck, panting.

“Come for me, Oliver,” she whispered in his ear as her fingers gripped at his hair and her hips tilted, taking him deeper. He came with her name on his lips, and she continued to ride him as he throbbed inside of her, chasing her own orgasm. His hands slid from her waist to the sides of her breasts, and his thumbs brushed over her hardened nipples making her come. Her head fell back, as she continued to ride out her orgasm, each tilt getting slower.

He kissed her collar bone chastely, as she came back down. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, tiredness creeping through her heavily satiated body.

“May I please shower now?” he asked teasingly. His hands rubbed up and down her back over the fabric of her blouse.

She laughed in response, not moving, “Of course.”

When she still didn’t move, arms and legs wrapped around him, he asked, “Do you want to come with me?”

“Nap,” she answered sleepily. He laughed but stood up with her still wrapped around him and pulled back the blankets. He placed her gently on the bed, slipped her heels off her feet, and pulled the covers around her. With a kiss on the corner of her mouth, he left her to sleep.

*****

Felicity woke to the sound of typing. She groggily sat up, rubbing her eyes, regretting that she once again slept in her contacts.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Oliver asked.

“No,” she laughed lightly, “it is the middle of the day.”

“I was just getting a little work done. Lunch?”

“Lunch would be amazing,” Felicity practically drooled as she sunk back into the pillows.

“I bet you’ve worked up quite the appetite,” Oliver teased as he winked at her.

“Oh, I think you knew exactly how to work up my appetite,” Felicity surmised, “So, what’s for lunch?”

*****

“Hi,” Felicity breathed as she met Oliver in the grand foyer. They had spent the afternoon in bed, resting, eating pizza and watching HBO. John had driven her home in order to get ready for tonight. Mrs. Queen had gotten them tickets to the premier of some show on the strip. She wasn’t particularly interested in it, but she was sure there would be a ton of paparazzi there waiting for them.

“Wow, you look stunning,” Oliver complimented her before kissing her gently.

“There’s no slit in this dress, so I’m sure you’ll be able to keep it in your pants tonight,” Felicity teased as she patted him on the shoulder. She walked out to the car without waiting for him and heard him laugh behind her.

She actually chose this dress to keep herself in check, not Oliver. She didn’t need it to get back to Moira about how inappropriate they were being. It was black covered in lace. The long-sleeves and high neckline would keep her warm in the chilly fall night. It hit just above her knee. It was tight and definitely showed off her ass, but there was no way she would be able to get Oliver inside this dress without removing it completely.

“What are we seeing again?” Felicity asked once he was in the car with her.

He stared at her blankly before answering, “I have no clue. Dig has the tickets.” He looked a little ashamed, and Felicity couldn’t help but laugh.

Felicity was right about the paparazzi, but Oliver was a complete gentleman: helping her out of the car, blocking her while she got out of the car just in case there was any wardrobe malfunction, always having at least one hand on her. She liked having his arm around her. It made her feel safe. She knew how heartless the paparazzi could be.

*****

“Well that was terrible,” Oliver admitted once they were back in the car making Felicity laugh.

“It really was,” she agreed. She rested her head on his shoulder holding his arm in the perfect position to be a pillow. He sweetly went along with it, resting his hand on her knee.

“Are you tired?” he asked softly, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear with his free hand.

“Mmm, a little,” she admitted stroking his arm lightly, enjoying the warmth radiating from him.

“Ah, your appetite is finally full,” he whispered teasingly. She laughed along with him.

“I don’t know about that. Did you leave your stuff in the hotel?” she asked innocently, but she definitely wasn’t thinking innocent thoughts.

“I did,” he answered, his brows crinkling together in confusion.

“John,” Felicity raised her voice, “to the hotel please.”

“You got it,” John said easily, checking the rear view mirror.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” Oliver said making her shiver, “I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

“Me either,” Felicity said simply, “but we both know you were going to stay over tonight anyway. I’m just making your morning a little easier.”

*****

Oliver had altered her plan. They would stop at his hotel, grab his stuff, then go back to her place. If anyone saw him staying at her house, they could always say he stayed in a guest room. She rolled her eyes but went along with it. The story was that they were dating, so people would just assume they were having sex anyway. Which they were. She didn’t understand why it mattered, but it was some decorum-thing that was important to Moira.

John ended up outsmarting him. He dropped them both off at Felicity’s house and would go back for Oliver’s things himself. That way, no one would be able to spot them at any hotel because he wouldn’t be there. Felicity just kept her mouth shut. They could have been seen eating breakfast or leaving his room earlier in the day.She didn’t see why it really mattered.

All that mattered was she had another night with Oliver.

This time when she led him up the stairs he didn’t hesitate.

As soon as her door was closed, he was on her, arms wrapped around her waist, lips hungrily searching hers. There was no space between them.

Her fingers pushed at his suit jacket until it hit the floor. Then, she started on his buttons. His hands, hot through her dress, found her ass, squeezing her impossibly closer to him as if he couldn’t get enough. She moaned into his mouth when his hardness hit her clit. She pushed him back and reached for the hem of her dress.

“No!” Oliver exclaimed as he slammed her body up against his preventing her from removing her dress.

“No?” she challenged with a raised brow. Even in her heels, he was looking down at her, his gaze smoldering like he was ready to pounce.

“I think it’s time we leveled the playing field,” he said huskily. He left one hand on her waist, keeping her close to him, and his other cupped her jaw. He kissed her, softer than before, his tongue exploring every crevice, lighting every nerve ending in her body on fired. She pulled back and finished unbuttoning his shirt. Her movements were slow and deliberate. She pushed the material to the floor, letting her fingers ghost over his hot skin.

He kissed her gently, letting his hands drop down her body, heating her skin through her dress. He found her hemline and peeled the dress off her, over her head. Her black lacy panty set had him licking his lips.

He pulled her close again and whispered against her hear skin, “You’re so sexy.” His nose rubbed with hers before he connected their lips, his hands exploring the rest of her body. Her turned her and laid her on the bed before toeing off his shoes and shedding his pants and boxers keeping his eyes on her. He hovered above her, not touching her, and kissed her gently again. He moved to her feet and slipped her out of her heels. His hands massaged and kneaded their way up her legs until he reached her panties. He placed a single kiss on her navel before sliding them down her legs and dropping them to the floor.

“Oliver,” she whimpered. His light touches brought her to the edge, but she needed more. She needed him. He covered her body with his. His hot skin sending shivers down her spine. The pressure of his weight making her even wetter. He kissed her again softly before moving to her bra. He pulled away again, so he didn’t hurt her, and slid his hot hands around to her back and expertly undid her clasp. He pulled the lacy material from her body and flung it over his shoulder with a growl. He took a minute to take her in, the first time he was seeing her completely naked. He licked his lips again before kissing her thoroughly. She extended her hips to his, spreading her wetness over his hardness, making him groan in her mouth. She loved that she had this kind of power of him.

She squeezed his hardness with her hand before guiding him inside her. She looked up and saw his eyes on her as he slide all the way inside. Her breath hitched, and she tilted her hips to meet him.

They took it slow. This was more than just Felicity rushing along to scratch her itch. He moved slowly, letting her feel all of him. His lips kissed and sucked hers, and he explored her neck and shoulders. His scruff rubbed against her collar bone and the top of her breasts, and she couldn’t get enough. Her fingers dug into his scalp, and she moaned every time he thrusted into her. He kept his pace tantalizing slow, so his hands could wander over her legs, her ass, her breasts, until he got to her navel.

He tickled her unintentionally, causing her hips to buck upwards into him and her laugh ended with a moan. She looked into his eyes as he froze.

“Please don’t stop,” she whispered with labored breathing, “please.” So he didn’t. He continued in and out, dropping his hand to her clit, pressing next to it but not on it. He brought her so close to the edge but then eased out of her before sliding back in. He slid back out and pressed her clit directly as he slid in. She cried out, lifting her hips for more friction. With one more thrust, she was over the edge. He kept moving, extending her orgasm. Her muscles were shaking with exertion, but she clenched her walls around him, bringing him his own release.

*****

“I’ll see myself out,” Oliver said softly as he finished buttoning his shirt the next morning. She nodded sleepily.

“I’ll see you next Friday, ok?” he confirmed as he put on his suit jacket.

“Ok,” she said as she rolled over to his side of the bed where he sat down to put his shoes on.

“Whatever will I do without you?” She asked seductively, sliding her hand down his pants and over his cock, making him twitch.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, “wait for me.”

She squinted at him as her turned to kiss her.

“I’m not a vary patient person,” she replied.

“I’ll make it worth it. I promise,” he whispered into her skin, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her with goosebumps and dampness between her legs in anticipation for Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for all the kind comments!

Monday was a shit show.

There was no morning text message from Oliver. In fact, Felicity hadn’t heard from him since he landed early Sunday morning.

There were frantic messages from her mother about some pictures that were published.

There was an angry phone call from her father about said pictures. There were pictures of Felicity and Oliver taken at his hotel, and apparently, Moira Queen was upset enough about them to call her father while he was on vacation. She didn’t see what all the fuse was about.

There still wasn’t any word from Oliver, and it was now after 8 PM.

Her father’s words echoed in her head. Her actions over the weekend could have ruined the entire merger.

Except they weren’t just her actions. Oliver was a willing participant, but since he was the rich man in this situation, there would be no consequences for him.

Then, there was the call from her mother. The he-looks-like-he-would-be-good-in-bed-I-want-to-hear-all-about-it call.

She had taken a bath in hopes of relaxing. When that didn’t work, she turned the thermostat for her room to as low as it would go, changed into her favorite oversized t-shirt, and hibernated with every blanket she owned. She always slept better in the cold, and she just wanted to sleep to forget this shit show of a day.She closed her eyes and let the emotional exhaustion from the day overcome her.

“Felicity? Felicity, are you ok?”

It took Felicity some time of squinting at Oliver to realize that she wasn’t dreaming. He was actually there, in her room, bent over her bed.

“Felicity, are you ok? It’s freezing in here.” His voice was equal parts concern and confusion.

She lifted the edge of her blanket, inviting him in. He took off his suit jacket as he toed off his shoes and slid in next to her, bringing her instant warmth.

“Fuck, Felicity, you’re freezing,” he said worriedly as he pulled her into his arms, “Do you need me to your heater fixed?” She burrowed into his warmth and shook her head into his shoulder.

“Just turn the thermostat up,” she mumbled. She huffed as he left her and crossed the room. The vents shut off as he climbed back under the blankets with her, gathering her in his arms to keep her warm.

“Wait,” she said suddenly, her brain finally catching up, as she pushed back from him, “what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were ok,” he said sincerely,” My mom kind of lost it at brunch after seeing the hotel pictures.”

“And that’s why I didn’t want to go,” Felicity said as she snuggled back into his side.

“I thought you didn’t want to go because my mom didn’t invite you?” Oliver questioned.

“Honestly, I didn’t want to go because I knew you would insist on flying me back,” she said shyly.

“What’s wrong with that?” he asked as he rubbed her back trying to warm her up.

“Actually, frequent flying is bad for your health. There’s the dehydration and jet lag and stiffness, but long term, it increases your risk for hearing loss, deep vein thrombosis, and memory loss, not to mention the increased risk of infections,” Felicity explained sleepily, his warmth lulling her to sleep.

He stopped rubbing her back. “How do you know that?”

“I read an article on it.”

Of course she did.

*****

“What time is it?” Felicity asked groggily, as Oliver shifted her off of him.

“2 am.”

She watched him take of his belt and then his shirt and pants.

“You look tired,” she mentioned casually.

“I’m fine,” he defended as he crawled back into bed.

“Mmhmm. I don’t believe you,” Felicity responded.

“Maybe just a little stressed.”

“Anything I can do to help?” she asked as she trailed her nails over his bicep. She tilted her head, waiting for his response.

“Maybe there is something,” he responded as he rolled towards her. He laid on his side and propped his head up with his elbow, mirroring her position. He caressed her cheek gently with the back of his fingers.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. His lips held onto hers as he continued caressing her cheek. His tongue traced her bottom lip. She panted, her mouth opening, letting him in. His hand moved to the back of her head, pulling her closer. His tongue brushed against hers, and she immediately felt dampness between her legs. She scooted closer to him and pressed her body against his. He responded by completely wrapping himself around her, grabbing her ass, removing all space between them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed against him. His moan was all she needed to continue her ministrations. His fingers brushed her skin until they were under her sleep shirt, and he didn’t stop until he pulled her panties down to her knees. His hands went back to her ass, pushing her firmly against him, and he used his feet to push her panties the rest of the way down her legs.

He wrapped her leg around his hip. The open sensation had her whimpering, but his tongue didn’t stop caressing hers. He gripped his cock through the hole in his boxers and rubbed it against her hot slit. He pushed in roughly.

“Oh, god, Oliver.” Her voice was raspy with need, and her nails clawed against the skin of his shoulders. He pulled out of her and pushed back in as he tightened her leg around his hip. He was rougher and more frantic than he had ever been with her, and it was turning her on more. He buried his face in her shoulder and pulled her impossibly closer, one hand on her ass, the other under her knee keeping her leg wrapped tightly around him. He continued pulling out and pushing back in. His quick pace had her unable to move. She hung onto his shoulders and let him bring her pleasure. Their position gave constant stimulation to her clit, and her moans spurred him on even more. She cried out his name as she came, and he kept thrusting until her head dropped to his shoulder with a one last whimper.

He brushed a piece of hair away from her face and kissed her chastely on her temple. She relaxed her vice-like grip on his shoulders as her breathing evened out. He was still hard inside of her, but he held her, caressing her skin gently.

Once her breathing returned to normal, he kissed her deeply, waking up all her nerve endings again. Her hips bucked involuntarily as he sucked on her bottom lip. He rolled her onto her back pinning her arms over head. Her breasts pressed into his chest, the friction of her shirt hardening her nipples. He broke their kiss, and her eyes fluttered open to meet his.

His gaze was intense, making her heart flutter. He slid out of her slowly and thrust in shallowly, making sure she was ready. She nodded, brushing her nose with his, and he slid in deeper. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. He continued thrusting, slowly at first, building his pace, making her moan louder.

She knew what he needed. This was supposed to make him feel better, but he had still managed to put her needs above his own.

“Oliver, please, faster,” she moaned. She opened her eyes, and he was watching the pleasure on her face, but she was enjoying herself way too much to be embarrassed. He started pumping into her faster.She tilted her hips, but his weight on top of her pinned her down. He shifted her wrists to one of his hands. Keeping her arms pinned above her head, his free hand ghosted down her body, lightly brushing over her shoulder, her breast, her navel. He found her clit and rubbed as he continued to pound into her quickly. She moaned louder at the added stimulation. Her arms strained against his. Her breasts heaved against his chest. His hips became more frantic. He squeezed her clit making her come as he came, moaning her name.

He released her wrists and hummed contentedly into her neck. Her hands rubbed up and down his back.

“Feel better?” she whispered into his ear.He lifted his head to gaze heatedly into her eyes.

“Much.” He kissed her softly. “Thank you.”

“I’m pretty sure I should be thanking you,” Felicity teased. He kissed her again and rested his head on her chest. Her hands wandered from his back to his hair as they laid there quietly.

“We’re failing at the whole no clothes thing,” Felicity finally said with a laugh. He bit her shirt in response, giving it a little tug.

“Who’s shirt is this anyway?” he asked. She could tell he was tired by the tone of his voice, and she ran her hands through his hair comfortingly.

“It’s mine.”

“Really?” he asked as he picked his head up.

“Yup, bought it myself,” she laughed.

*****

“Do you always get coffee like that?” Oliver asked as Felicity handed him a steaming mug and then climbed into bed with her own.

“Like what?” Felicity asked as she took a sip from her mug.

“In nothing but a t-shirt,” he leaned towards her whispering in her ear, “I know you’re not wearing any underwear.” She rolled her eyes at him and swatted him away.

“So, Oliver, are you ready to tell my why you’re really here?” she asked innocently. 

“I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“You said that already, Oliver, but it’s Tuesday morning, and you should be at work.” Her voice was soft. She didn’t want to sound like she was chastising him.

“My mom wasn’t happy about the pictures, and I know she called your dad. I guess I just wanted to make sure that we we’re ok whatever they decided,” Oliver answered shyly. Felicity smiled. He was sweet. And absolutely adorable.

“We’re ok,” she said bumping her shoulder with his and taking a sip of her coffee.

“I haven’t even looked at the gossip sites,” Felicity admitted.

“It’s not that bad,” Oliver said, “Just us holding hands. It’s the story that the press spun that has my mom upset.” Felicity nodded in understanding.

*****

After their coffee, Felicity kicked Oliver out. She used some line about how the sooner he left the sooner he would be back. It was utter bullshit.

He kissed her softly, and the way his scruff rubbed her chin had her wet instantaneously, but then he hugged her. His arms were wrapped around her tight, and he held on. In that moment, something shifted in Felicity. She had never been hugged like that before. Even by her own mother who was the mother of all huggers.

She was just trying to make the best out of a shitty situation. From her perspective, there was no getting out of marrying Oliver. If she refused, her life and her mother’s would be at stake. Her father’s too but she felt less guilty about that. If she had to marry Oliver, she might as well have fun. It had been over a year since she’s had good sex, and she never had consistent sex.

If she got to live and have amazing sex, then this marriage was worth it.

But then Oliver had to go and hug her. Like he never wanted to let go. She had never felt wanted like that before.

Cue her overactive, analytical brain.

He said that he wanted to make sure that they were ok regardless of what their parents decided. What did that mean? That he actually wanted a relationship with her?

She was probably just jumping to conclusions.

She pushed those thoughts aside as she gave Oliver one final kiss goodbye.

*****

By Friday, the drama from the ridiculous no-news photos died down with Moira.

The summer weather was back, and Felicity was sweating just thinking about moving. The temperature was triple digits outside, so there was no need to leave the estate in Felicity’s opinion. When Oliver arrived, she flung herself down the stairs into his arms. She was already overheated. It had been three torturous days. It was all clashing teeth and impatient tongues as Felicity pressed herself into him, letting his hands find the supple skin of her ass under her linen shorts as he lifted her against his chest and carried her to the bedroom.

He dropped her on her bed unceremoniously, toed off his shoes, and dropped down next to her, capturing her lips with his. He pulled back, giving her one last chaste kiss, and peeled her tank top over head.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered as his thumb teased the edge of her bralette. The way he whispered those words into her skin set her on fire. She reached for his jaw, pulling him closer, and kissed him. She moaned when his tongue sought out hers. He broke away from her again. He pulled the tie on her shorts and slid them down her legs slowly.

“Oliver,” she panted.

And the damn bastard smirked.

“Oliver!” she chastised as she pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. He laughed as he kissed her cheek.

“Yes, Felicity?” he asked innocently, rubbing his nose along her’s. She let her fingers trail down his shirt, opening the buttons as she went. She bit her lip as he took it off. It was unfair how good he looked. Muscles everywhere. She lightly dragged her nails over his skin.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he spoke quietly against her skin causing her to shiver, “tell me what you want.”

“You,” she whispered quietly as her hands found his belt. His erection was straining against the material, and as she undid the closures, she brushed her hands against him, feeling him twitch. She pushed at his pants and boxers and removed them with his help. He removed her bra, and her skin heated from his intense gaze. He moved down to her panties and slid them off, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

His hot hands landed on her waist as he kissed her jaw and continued his journey downwards. Sucking on her neck, biting her shoulder, licking her collar bone. He kissed the underside of one breast, nudging her nipple with his nose before covering it completely with his mouth. He sucked hard, and she moaned loudly, hands grabbing his hair, hips bucking into his. He pulled her nipple between her teeth and soothed it with his tongue. He kissed between her breasts chastely and continued downwards. His scruff rubbed her, making her wetter.

She tried to anticipate his next movements, but she couldn’t. He placed a single kiss on her clit. Dragged a finger through her wetness once before kissing down her legs, his hands and mouth exploring, her hips tilting in response.

She was so hot and wet that it was hard to concentrate on anything. One touch and she was sure she was going to come.

But he didn’t touch her.

He hovered over her. The heat from his skin washed over her. She whimpered. He was so close but so far away.

“Oliver,” she whispered. He captured her lips softly as he spread her legs with his knee. Her body was buzzing, anticipation building. His lips on hers adding to the electricity flowing through her, ready to ignite at any touch.

And when he did, she felt like she was on fire.

He rubbed his cock, hot and heavy, against her clit. It was too much and not enough all at once. Her wetness made his movements easy as he continued to rub against her clit, slow and steady.

“Oliver, please,” she begged. She watched as he grabbed his cock and pushed into her, her mouth falling open at the sudden fullness. He paused watching her. He was teasing her, but she need friction. She tilted her hips, but he pressed down on her, keeping her from moving. She whimpered again. She didn’t know how much more teasing and waiting she could take.

Yes And then his lips and hands were on her.

He pressed into her, covering her body with his. His lips kissed her breathless, and his hands slipped over her skin. Both moved lower. He shallowly thrusted into her as his hand found her clit, and the sudden pressure on her most sensitive part had her falling off the edge, waves a pleasure shooting through her body. He worked her until she was completely spent. That was probably the best, and longest, orgasm she had ever had in her life, and he had barely touched her!

He kissed her neck chastely. He was always doing that, placing little kisses here and there, making her feel so loved. She knew she wasn’t. She was reading too far into post-sex, or rather mid-sex, actions. They had only known each other for a month, but she could live in this post-orgasm bliss forever.

Except she couldn’t.

Because she knew that he was going to be making her come again very soon.

He watched her, eyes on her face, unmoving, waiting for her to be ready. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, exploring his mouth with her tongue, tilting her hips so he knew she was ready.

Except she wasn’t.

He wrapped her legs around him. The new position making him slide in further, making her sigh, and then, he flipped them. She didn’t know how or that it was even possible really, but he was on his back, and she was cradled to his chest. He gently push her upright, his cock hitting that spot inside her that made her breath hitch. His hands fell to her hips, and she held onto his wrists for support.

“Ride me, Felicity.” She nodded weakly at his command, but she rocked against him, just a little. She was still so sensitive, but he felt so good. She continued rocking slowly and shallowly. He let her take control, but his hands rubbed up her sides to her breasts. He squeezed her gently as she rocked into him, her movements becoming deeper the more he stimulated her. His hands covered her completely, the heat seeping into her skin. Her grip on his wrists tightened as she rocked harder. She leaned into his hands, letting him support her weight.

As she rocked into him harder and faster, he met her with little thrusts of his own, hitting her deeper and deeper. He met her with each thrust, and when his thumbs started rubbing her nipples, her hips rocked frantically, and her orgasm hit her hard. She leaned further into his hands with a cry of his name.

He sat up then, gathering her into his arms, fully supporting her. The change in angle had her crying out again. Her breasts rubbing against his chest, him sucking on the sensitive spot on her neck, thrusting into her hard and deep, her clit rubbing against him in their tight position, it all had her coming again, shaking around him as he came inside her, moaning her name.

*****

“Are your parents back yet?” Oliver asked sleepily, snuggling his head into her chest, tightening his hold on her waist.

“Tomorrow,” Felicity said sadly, rubbing her fingers through his hair. Her mom might be the most supportive person of sex, but getting alone time with Oliver was going to be hard with her father around.

“That’s good. You were loud,” Oliver said matter of factly, his thumb drawing circles lazily on her hip. She swatted his arm playfully.

“And you’re a tease,” she said with a laugh. And proving her point, his thumb dipped lower. She sighed contentedly.She would never admit it, but she loved it when he teased her.

“Thea wants to come next weekend,” Oliver mumbled against her skin.

“Why?” The question popped out of Felicity’s mouth before she could stop it, but Oliver didn’t seem to notice.

“She’s upset she’s the only one who hasn’t spent any time with you.” His breath tickled her skin, raising goosebumps.

“There was brunch,” Felicity pointed out.

“I said the same,” he sighed into her.

“Okay, sure,” Felicity agreed.

*****

Felicity made sure they were out of the house when her parents came home the next day. She just didn’t want to deal with her father’s questions or her mother’s nosiness.

Luckily, she didn’t have to deal with any of that when they got back from their late breakfast. Oliver did. She gave him sympathetic looks from across the sitting room as her father asked him question after question about the merger. The topic of the hotel pictures came up briefly, and Donna could not hold back her excited comment about them consummating their relationship, which had Felicity turning bright red, especially when Oliver winked at her. 

The rest of the day was more or less the same. The men dominated the conversation. Oliver slipped little smiles and winks in her direction. There were cucumber sandwiches and tea. Felicity had to fight the urge to roll her eyes hard at how stereotypical it all was, but she should probably get used to it. This was how the rest of her life was going to be. Noah finally excused them to get ready for dinner, and they retreated to her bedroom, Donna giving them a knowing smile.

Felicity slipped into her closet and just stared at her clothes. She would love nothing more than changing into her t-shirt and just eating pizza in bed. But, there would be a meal with a name she couldn’t pronounce and portions enough for a toddler. She sighed as Oliver knocked on the door and entered slowly already in his suit. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her head, gently swaying them.

“Need help?” he asked as Felicity rested her arms on his, leaning into him.

“Yeah? You’re up for the challenge?” she asked.

“How hard can it be?” he teased. He released her and starting flipping through various dresses. He stopped at a navy one. It was plain, hit at her knee, cap sleeves with a scoop neck.

“This one?” he asked. She nodded as she took the dress from him and shooed him out of the room. She picked appropriate underwear to go with it and quickly changed. She slipped into her nude pumps as she took her hair out of its bun, running her fingers though it. She applied another coat of mascara and lipstick before meeting Oliver. He smiled wide when he saw her and reached for her hand. He pulled her close to him, pressing her body into his, as he kissed her.

“I can’t wait to take that dress off you,” he whispered in her ear before turning and leading her to the formal dinning room. She felt the dampness at his words soak her panties, and her breath hitched. It was going to be a long dinner.

And it was.

More business talk. It would have interested Felicity, except Noah seemed to be digging. For what? Felicity didn’t know. Oliver seemed to think the same thing judging by his answers. She was starting to feel uneasy about her arranged marriage, like there was something else going on that she was unaware of. She made a mental note to ask Oliver later.

*****

After dessert, Donna made a not so subtle comment about the couple needing private time. Felicity took the opportunity. She just wanted this torturous dinner to be over with.

Oliver’s hand was on the small of her back all the way to her bedroom. The heat from his hand spread through her entire body, and she was itching to remove every piece of clothing and having her way with him.

Except Oliver had a different idea.

He shut her bedroom door and kissed her thoroughly, cupping her jaw in his large hands. He quite literally took her breath away. His hands roamed over her body, touching her everywhere. He pulled back to take his suit jacket and tie off. She was frozen in place by the smoldering way he was looking at her. He started unbuttoning his dress shirt, and the only thing she could do was lick her lips. When he discarded his shirt, he toed off his shoes and started on his pants. She bit her lip, and she knew he could see her breath hitch in her chest.

When he was completely naked, he pulled her close with one hand around her waist and used the other to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. He cradled her face and kissed her, forcing her bottom lip from between her own teeth. His tongue found hers, and she moaned in pleasure.

“You’re going to have to be quiet tonight,” he told her gently, his eyes twinkling in her semi-dark bedroom. His hands found their way to her ass, and he pressed her against his hardness making her moan again.

“Do you think you can do that?” he asked, his voice serious. She whimpered as he pulled her even closer, and he huffed a laugh.

He stepped away from her and peeled her dress over her head. His eyes drank in her lingerie clad body, the lacy undergarments leaving little to the imagination. He traced the outline of her bra before reaching behind her and unclasping it. His hot skin brushing against hers making her shiver with anticipation of feeling his heat everywhere.

He traced the hem of her panties, tugging them down her legs, lifting each leg gently to remove them, letting his hands linger on her skin. She stood there, in nothing but her heels, growing damper the more his eyes trailed over her body from his kneeling position on the floor. His mouth was so close to her sex, and she imagined what it would feel like to have his mouth there. Her nipples hardened in anticipation as her breathing grew shallow. But he just lifted each leg again, removing her shoes, letting his fingers linger on her skin. He led her to the edge of the bed before pulling her into him, kissing her deeply, running his hands lightly wherever they could reach. He broke away and turned her around.

“Lay down.” His voice was low and growly, sending another wave of wetness between her legs. She complied. She knelt on the bed crawling towards the center before she sat on her heels and then leaned forward, her chest resting on her thighs. She was sure this wasn’t what he had in mind.

Her ass was on perfect display. As was her dripping wet pussy.

“Fuck Felicity,” he growled as she felt the bed dip behind her. His hand landed on her hip lightly, a barely there touch, as he bent over, his chest heating her back as he grabbed a pillow. She lifted her head as he placed it before her.

Both hands went to her hips. And he stroked up her back and down to her hips. His hands were so hot on her and felt so good, her hips shifted involuntarily seeking friction, but he only kissed the small of her back. She buried her face in the pillow stifling her moan as his lips followed the path of his hands up her spine. Her hips bucked as he slid a finger through her wetness.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” he groaned as he repositioned himself behind her. She felt his tip at her entrance, and she moaned into the pillow as he pressed his tip inside her.

She was so wet and so ready that she could have taken all of him, but he only gave a her a little before pulling out. Each time he went a little deeper. His hands griping her hips, making her skin burn. She whimpered into her pillow wanting to feel all of him, but he took his time. She was panting with need, hands gripping her pillow, and he continued his tantalizing pace until he was fully inside her.

He kissed her back, sending fire up her spine. She pressed her hips into his, but it was futile. He held her in place.

He continued with his slow deep thrusts, her breasts rubbing against the embroidery on the bedding. He built her up slowly. Then, stopped and let his hands explore her back before he started thrusting again.

Felicity turned her head to the side, so she could breathe.

“Oliver, please,” she panted with desire. He kept his slow pace but pressed into her harder. She pressed her head back into the pillow, drowning out her moan, and her body started shaking as he brought her to the edge. Her orgasm crashed over her, her back arching, making him slide in deeper. It was almost too much, and she was only vaguely aware of his continued thrusts as he chased his own orgasm.She felt his body tense behind her and still, as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

He slid out of her slowly and laid beside her, pulling her back against his chest, a tangle of arms and legs. He snuggled into her, his scruff tickling her neck, and kissed her lightly.

“You are amazing,” he whispered in her ear as his hand started delicately exploring her body giving her chills. She pressed back into him in response, still trying to catch her breath.

She must have dozed off for a minute. She was startled by his hand shaking her hip.

“You need to pee,” he said bluntly, giving her a little push to get out of bed. She was so tired from being so heavily satiated, she rolled off the bed and into the bathroom without even thinking.

When she crawled back into bed, he had the blankets pulled back and pulled her into his arms tightly, kissing her for good measure, before sighing and falling asleep himself.

Her body was tired, but her brain was wired. When it came to sex, Felicity typically liked it quick and hard. She never really tried to please her partner because men always made sure they came. That was the whole point, right? She was always only focused on her own orgasm. But with Oliver, she wanted to please him, wanted to make him feel the way she felt.

And his slow, intense pace had her mouth watering just thinking about it. She had never had sex so slow, so drawn out. To her, the difference between fucking and making love was the pace, and she wasn’t making love to anyone. She’d never had those feelings, and she doubted she ever would, but Oliver’s pace was amazing, giving her the best orgasms she had ever had in her life.

And surely he didn’t love her.

*****

The next morning Oliver left before anyone was up. He had crawled back into bed after getting dressed and held her until she was awake. He kissed her, long and slow, and she savored every bit of it, committing it to memory, holding on to it to get through till Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop being a cock block thea. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since the last update. Hope y’all enjoy!

It was a culmination of things that prevented Felicity from talking to Oliver during the week. Their typical messages were short, or she didn’t even respond, and she missed most of his calls. With the return of her parents, she spent most of the day with Donna, planning meals, a dinner with the board, some luncheon thing that she didn’t pay attention to.Then, there was the nervousness of hosting Thea Queen for the weekend. She liked Thea, based on the one conversation they had, but she didn’t know her. And spending time with her for an entire weekend was a little daunting. Lastly, there was the unthinkable thing. The thing that Felicity couldn’t get out of her mind, but she didn’t want to think about it. Something wasn’t adding up with her father.

Felicity had helped Donna plan a dinner with the board members for tonight. It was in the formal dining room, and Noah had wanted Oliver to attend. Donna luckily talked him out of it, due to the presence of Thea of course, and devised a plan to have Felicity, Thea, and Oliver out of the house without Noah seeing them.

The members of the board started arriving an hour before Oliver and Thea were due. Felicity got tickets to a comedy show and figured they would get a bite to eat after, which would hopefully land them back home after Noah retired for the evening. She had thought about giving Oliver a head’s up, but for some reason, whenever she thought about texting him or calling him, she was overcome with sadness.

She slipped out the door carrying her jacket as the Queen siblings arrived, the butler right behind her. Oliver gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek; Thea enveloped her in a crushing hug, and their bags were passed to the butler. To Oliver’s credit, he did give Felicity a questioning look over Thea’s head. It was definitely against all decorum to greet your guests on the porch, but luckily, Thea’s chatter about how cute Felicity’s shoes were prevented Felicity from explaining.

The ride to the comedy club went quickly, thanks to Thea’s continued chatter. Oliver sat close to her, their legs pressed together, his hand on her knee. Her mind was wandering from Thea to all the ways he had touched and kissed her, to all the ways she wanted him to touch her.

“You are coming to Tommy’s club opening next weekend. Aren’t you?” Thea asked, pulling Felicity from her thoughts.

“Thea, we haven’t talked about it,” Oliver interjected with a squeeze to Felicity’s knee. She knew vaguely about Oliver’s best friend, Tommy, had heard he was opening a club in Star City, but had no idea it was next weekend. She assumed Oliver was going. It was his best friend after all, but he hadn’t invited her. Did that mean he wasn’t going to come see her next weekend? Or only for one day?

She was disappointed at the thought. Not because she had feelings for Oliver because she didn’t. But they had fun together. A lot of fun together. And with Thea coming this weekend, they probably wouldn’t get much alone time. And now, it sounded like she wouldn’t even see him next weekend. Her eyes started prickling with the beginnings of tears, but she blinked the feeling away. It was ridiculous to be so upset over something that was trivial.

Luckily, Thea had continued her chatter about her newest crush, Roy. Felicity took note of the important details, but sighed out of relief when the car finally pulled into their destination. Her relationship with Oliver was complicated, and she worried that Thea would be thrown into the same situation she was. She was looking forward to a few hours of comedic relief from the whirlwind that was her life.

She immediately headed to the bar after checking her coat and ordered gin. She was feeling...sad? She didn’t want to deconvolute that right now, so she just ordered a strong drink. And then Oliver had to go and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest.

“You look beautiful tonight,” he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing the apex, sending shivers down her spine. Dampness pooled between her legs. It was going to be a long evening.

*****

Surprisingly, it wasn’t a long evening. Felicity couldn’t remember the last time she laughed so hard, which uplifted her mood immensely. She was a little worried the comedian wasn’t appropriate for Thea, but Oliver gave no indication either way, and Felicity had a hunch he was just pretending Thea wasn’t there. It was easy to do with Felicity sitting in between them.

They had decided on Big Belly for dinner, and Thea again stole the conversation with her chatter. Felicity had been determined to pay attention to her future sister-in-law, but it was hard to do with Oliver tracing patterns on her thigh, the heat of his hand traveling through her jeans, making her tingle in anticipation.

They had gotten back to the estate quite late, and the butler had left both Oliver and Thea’s bags in Felicity’s room. It was decided that Thea would stay in Felicity’s room, in her bed actually, because otherwise, they wouldn’t have any alone time to bond as sisters. Thea looked so sweet that Felicity just couldn’t say no, and Felicity used her best pouty face on Oliver to convince him.

Felicity walked Oliver to the guest room next to hers, and he pulled her inside, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her gently. His tongue explored the taste and shape of her lips before slipping inside her mouth teasingly. He pulled away much too quickly for Felicity’s liking and leaned his forehead on hers, swaying slightly.

“I wasn’t planing on going. That’s why I didn’t tell you,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over her face. She squeezed his biceps comfortingly.

“Do you want to go?” she asked softly. He was staring at her lips, and she wasn’t sure he heard her.

“I’d rather be here with you,” he said with a light peck to her lips. It was a sweet sentiment, but Felicity was feeling rather dejected, and she was sure he could read it on her face.

“Felicity, it’s not like that,” he said calmly, still swaying with her gently.

“Like what?” she asked, her voice harsher than she intended.

“I’m not ashamed of you or anything. It’s just Tommy can be a lot, and you would have to stay at the mansion. I didn’t think you would be ready for that.” He finally raised his eyes to hers, and she stiffened, stopping their sway.

She should have known he was like this all along, thinking he had every right to make decisions for her. Maybe she was naive to think that he might actually let her make decisions for herself. Let her. It sounded so pathetic in her head.

“Felicity, I didn’t mean it like that,” he rushed as she dropped her hands to her sides, trying to close herself off.

“Please, I just didn’t want to push you. This is still so new, and I really enjoy spending time with you. And there’s going to be a lot of paparazzi there,” he explained, and she felt her resolve cracking. He sounded sincere, and it wasn’t like she was going to be able to get out of this situation anyway.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he breathed breaking her resolve completely, “I don’t care what we do next weekend, as long as we’re together. You decide.” Felicity was a little taken aback by his words. It was almost like he could read her mind, and she definitely wasn’t expecting him to let her make the decision. Honestly, she didn’t even know what she was expecting.

“I think we should go,” she said slowly, “You should be there for Tommy. It’ll be good for the paparazzi to see us. It’s what a real couple would do.”

“Then, that’s what we’ll do,” he said quickly with another kiss to her lips.

*****

Felicity had turned off the TV. Thea had insisted on watching a movie, only to fall asleep halfway through it. The ache between her legs had her pressing her thighs together, unable to sleep. With one last glance at Thea, she slipped out of bed and tip-toed to the guest room. She knocked on the door lightly and slipped in with plans of slipping out of her sleep shorts and joining Oliver in bed. The way his jeans and Henley clung to his body earlier that night burned into her memory. But the bedside light was still on, and Oliver was propped up in bed, concentrating on the laptop in front of him.

When he noticed her, he placed his computer on the nightstand beside him, and she climbed into his lap, straddling him.

“I thought you’d be asleep,” she said softly, hands dancing across the exposed skin of his stomach.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he admitted, his hands finding her legs and rubbing them gently, “I found something in the merger paperwork.” She nodded, encouraging him to continue. “They sold the executive team, but not the staff.”

“Sold?” Felicity questioned. “I knew this wasn’t a merger,” she sighed, “How did this get through QC’s legal?” He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, fingers lingering on her skin.

“They were told to do whatever it took to make the acquisition happen.”

“So, the executive team keeps their jobs, and the rest of the staff gets laid off,” Felicity simply stated sadly. She wouldn’t put it past her father to do something like this, protect his friends and screw the little guy.

“You’re smart, Felicity. You should probably be the one running QC.” It was Oliver’s turn to sound a little sad as he cupped her cheek, letting his thumb caress her skin.

“What are you going to do?” She asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” He sounded defeated, and her heart broke for him and for all the hard-working people who might potentially lose their jobs. She placed her hand gently over his heart, skin-to-skin.

“You have a good heart, Oliver. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” She leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were soft at first, a gentle press, their bodies pressed together. his hips bucked into her as her tongue caressed his lips making her moan.

“Fe-li-ci-ty, you have to be quiet,” he whispered as he nuzzled her nose with his. She whimpered in response, her mouth chasing his. He laid her on her back and moved down her body, removing her sleep shorts and panties. He crawled back up her body dropping random kisses, on her knee, her thigh, her navel. His scruff scratched her, making her tingle with need. She bit her lip as he slipped her oversized t-shirt over her head, leaving her completely bare to him.

“You’re so beautiful,” her murmured into her ear as he aligned his body with hers. She pressed her body into his, needing to feel him, all of him, everywhere.

“Oliver,” she panted as she tugged at his boxers. He helped her take them off, and his lips went back to hers, his hand wandering over her body from her knee to her hip to her breast to her cheek. She could feel him pressed up against her, hot and hard, and her hips tilted on their own accord trying to find friction. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, her nipples pebbling, and she sighed into his mouth.

It had been too long. It was only a couple of days, but she needed to feel him inside of her. Her body was yearning for his touch, his skin covering her completely, without boundaries. Being next to him all night, completely clothed, only chaste touching, was almost impossible. Her thoughts were always on him, his body, how good he felt. He readjusted himself on top of her, so the tip of his cock rubbed her clit. She held onto his shoulders as she moaned into his mouth, nails digging into his skin. She bent her legs, letting her feet rest flat on the bed to give her more leverage, pressing her clit into him, moaning again.

She was already on the edge. She arched her back off the bed and clung to his shoulders, tilting her hips faster, chasing her orgasm frantically. He let her use his body, caressing her, igniting her body completely. She untangled her lips from his when she came, biting down hard on her own lip to keep a moan from escaping.

He kissed her chastely as her body started to relax, and she loosened her grip on his shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he caressed her cheek. She smiled weakly, still breathing heavily. He leaned down to kiss her, his hand tracing lazy patterns up and down her side. She whimpered as he pressed into her clit again, still feeling sensitive. She arched her back and rubbed her breasts against his chest before pushing against his shoulder, rolling them until she was straddling him. She rubbed her wetness over him, eliciting a deep moan, and she smiled.

She grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed gently as she placed his tip at her entrance. She lowered herself onto him slowly, biting her lip to suppress a moan as she watched his head fall back. This is what she had been waiting for all week, craving the feel of him inside her. It felt so good, so right. She sat up to leverage her movements, moving over him at a slow, steady pace. It wouldn’t take her long to orgasm again. She didn’t think she had every been this quick, but every time she was with Oliver, she couldn’t help the quick buildup and release. She didn’t want to.

His hands rested on her thighs, gripping onto her tight, and his head fell back as she continued her movements. He stretched her perfectly, his cock hitting that spot inside her, making her want to give in to the pleasure. She felt him tense underneath her, his hands gripping her tighter. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking into hers. She quickened her pace slightly, enjoying the feeling of having him completely inside her with every thrust of her hips, and she enjoyed it even more when he came with a groan.

She smirked at him as she continued to ride him, until he started to relax. She loved having this control over him, and she loved that he let her have it. She changed the direction of her movements, tilting her hips back, biting deeper into her lip as she rubbed against him. Her head dropped back as she continued to tilt her hips, chasing her orgasm, using his body for her own pleasure. It didn’t take long until she was falling over the edge again. She had known it wouldn’t.

When her breathing evened out, she slipped off him, laying beside him on her side, fully satiated. He turned to face her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“You didn’t answer my calls,” he whispered into the space between them, like he was disclosing his deepest, darkest secret to her. She smiled at him sleepily, feeling guilty for avoiding him all week and then using his body to get off.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered back, averting her eyes to his chest as she rested her hand over his heart, “It was busy planning this dinner party and with my parents being back and all.” It was an excuse. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but she wasn’t being completely honest with him either. How could she be? How did you tell your future husband that you hated your lifestyle? His lifestyle? He kissed her gently, erasing the guilt from her mind.

*****

She had snuck back into her bed without waking Thea. The guilt came rushing back once she was no longer distracted by the softness of his lips or the warmth of his hands. She laid there unmoving for the rest of the night without sleeping, trying to categorize her feelings. She hated her life. She resented her parents, felt pity for her mother. She was terrified of what would happen if she stayed, terrified of what would happen if she went. The only thing she was happy with was her sex life, although it could be more frequent. She felt bad for using Oliver. He was a good guy with a good heart. His disclosure about his concerns for his employees solidified her knowledge of that tonight.

She matched her breathing with Thea’s who was sound asleep beside her. She closed her eyes and willed sleep to come.

*****

Felicity liked Thea. She really did, but she was ready for her to go home. As per Donna’s suggestion when Noah ambushed Oliver with questions about the business, Felicity took Thea shopping. Felicity enjoyed shopping, and she enjoyed her time with Thea talking about boys, Moira, Thea’s interest in swimming. It was a nice day, but Felicity just wanted to fall asleep reading a nice book.

Dinner wasn’t any better. The men talked business. Donna made steady chatter with Thea about clothes and designers, things Felicity knew nothing about and didn’t care about. Felicity excused herself before dessert, not that anyone had noticed. They were too absorbed in their own conversations.

She peeled her ridiculously tight dress from her body, shimmied out of her panties and bra, and stepped into the steaming water of her shower, immediately relaxing under the hot spray. She stood there unmoving letting her muscles relax, enjoying the warm cocoon of steam. She made the water hotter before lathering shampoo into her hair, letting her fingers massage her scalp. She took her time, letting the water rinse the suds from her head, before applying conditioner. She lazily soaped the rest of her body and enjoyed the steam until she felt her eyes starting to droop.

She dried and wrapped her towel around her, knowing her hair would eventually drip down her back despite towel drying it. She was too tired to care. She exited the bathroom in a sleepy state to find clothes.

“Oliver,” she stopped abruptly when she noticed him sitting on the bed. They hadn’t seen much of each other today, and his handsomeness took her breath away. She was almost embarrassed by her towel ensemble. He quickly crossed the room towards her. He had changed from dinner, sweatpants and a tight t-shirt. It should be illegal how this man could look mouthwatering in anything.

“You ok?” he murmured as his hands rested on her shoulders.

She smiled reassuringly, “Of course.” He stared at her, and for a brief moment, she got the odd feeling that he could see inside her.

“You look...tired,” his voice was filled with concern, but she tried to laugh it off.

“Well, if someone didn’t keep me up so late,” she teased as she swatted his chest.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he whispered. His eyes were begging, but she didn’t know what for.

“I am tired,” she finally admitted, “I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Then, lets go to bed.” She laughed at his response but sidestepped him to get changed.

When she finished changing, she slipped into bed, next to where he was sitting, and he immediately laid down behind her, fitting his body to hers.

“Um, Oliver?” she asked, “I’m sure Thea will be in soon.” Her voice was sleepy, and her eyes drifted shut as she felt the warmth of his chest against her back.

He bound an arm around her waist before replying, “She’s giving a fashion show to Donna. I said you weren’t feeling well, so she’s going to stay in a guest room.” Felicity relaxed against him as he finished and couldn’t stop the sleep from overcoming her.

*****

She thought she was dreaming. She was cocooned in warmth, blankets wrapped around her tightly, Oliver against her back. She was using his one arm as a pillow, and his other arm was wrapped around her waist, his thumb tracing lazy circles under her shirt. It was still dark, and she felt dazed.

“Oliver?” she whispered into the darkness of her bedroom.

“Mmm,” he responded as he pulled her to him tighter.

“What time is it?” She felt the bed shift. His hand flattened against her belly; the arm under her head shifted slightly.

“2 am,” he answered. He buried his face into her hair, letting his nose run long lines up and down her neck. She sighed contentedly.

“Oliver?” she asked again, still whispering as if she were afraid to break the darkness.

“Felicity?” he replied back. He brushed the hair away from her neck and kissed her before she could respond eliciting a low moan from her. His hand went back to tracing lazy patterns on her skin, raising goosebumps, making her wet. She pressed back into him as his hand wandered up her shorts, caressing the sensitive skin of her thigh.

“Are you tired?” he whispered in her ear before pulling the lobe into his mouth and twirling his tongue around it.

“No,” she whispered hoarsely. His lips slipped down to her neck, kissing and sucking lightly, just enough to make her squirm and press into him. His hand found the hem of her panties and teased the sensitive skin there. He rubbed his hardness against her, and she arched her back into him, releasing a long, low moan.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over her ear, making her even wetter. She untangled herself from his lips and slipped out of her shirt. She felt him move behind her as he took off his shirt. His skin met hers as they settled back into each other. She guided his hand that she was still using as a pillow and guided it to her breast. She leaned her head back, exposing her neck further to him. He was wrapped around her fully, both arms, his leg, and a calming sensation overcame her. It felt so right. She felt so safe. She wished she could capture this moment and save it forever.

She tugged her shorts and panties down with his help and reached behind her to help him remove his sweatpants and boxers. Feeling his skin against hers, from her back to her toes, induced that calming feeling again. If she thought about it too much, she would send herself into panic, so she closed her eyes and focused on the warmth of his skin. His lips continued their exploration of her neck. His hand wandered, grazing her leg, flattening on her back, caressing her up and down. She squeezed his hand on her breast and pressed into his hardness, whimpering with need.

His fingers ghosted back down her back, across her hip. They continued across her clit making her moan and squeeze his hand harder across her breast. His finger trailed down to her sex, spreading her wetness. Her free hand ran through his hair, holding his lips to her neck. His fingers continued down her thigh and cupped her knee, opening her. She turned her head into the pillow to muffle her moan.

Her body was on fire, tingling in anticipation. She clung to him like her life depended on it. She felt his cock slip through her wet folds. His arm banded under her knee, pressing his tip into her before finding her clit. She bit the pillow to stifle another moan. He slowly tilted his hips, slipping deeper into her. His lips drifted to her shoulder, still kissing and sucking, slightly harder now. He continued his slow pace, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around her, one thumb teasing her nipple, the other pressing against her clit. She arched her back as he pressed his cock into her, her breast pressing further into his hand. She couldn’t get enough. She tried to move her hips, but his tight hold prevented her.

His pace quickened slightly, but he still moved slowly, rubbing against her whenever he was fully buried in her. She turned her head to gasp for air, fire igniting throughout her body. She was hovering over an orgasm. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the feeling of his cock inside her, hitting her in just the right spot, his hand pulling on her nipple. She didn’t want it to end so soon, but she didn’t think she could hold on anymore.

“Come for me, baby,” Oliver whispered in her ear with a rub to her clit. And with that, she was gone, pleasure spreading throughout her body, legs trembling. She bit her lip, hard, to keep from moaning, and she held onto him as he rubbed her clit and thrust into her for every last wave of pleasure until she relaxed into him.

He stilled inside of her and wrapped his arms tighter around her. His kisses turned chaste as he travelled across her shoulder and up her neck with the last one on her cheek. They stayed like that, in silence, Oliver completely still, Felicity running her fingers through his hair. She knew he hadn’t cum, and she was overwhelmed with his patience and her intense orgasm. She leaned her head and guided his lips to hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth causing him to moan and pull her tighter. She tilted her hips making Oliver break the kiss. She loved the effect she had on him. She knew any woman would probably be able to do the same, but she enjoyed this little bit of power she had over him.

She continued to lazily tilt her hips, letting herself just enjoy the feel of him. He followed her lead and thrust shallowly and slowly. She stiffened when he thrust particularly hard, and he bit her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, running her fingers through his hair, “I’m not...”

He rolled her onto her back, cutting her off, and covered her body with his. She froze but relaxed when she felt his hardness pressing into her thigh and his lips gently kissed hers. His hands where everywhere as his tongue caressed hers, light and gentle. His hands explored her skin, up and down her arm, her belly, her breasts. His lips travelled down her neck, across her collarbone. He sucked on a nipple, and she moaned, louder than she meant to, but she couldn’t bring herself to care in that moment. He took his time with her, so patient, so tender, tasting her like he was committing it to memory.

Her hips bucked into his when he kissed the underside of her breast. She could feel him smirk when she let out another moan, her back arching off the bed. His lips were back on hers briefly, too briefly. Her body was tingling again, ready for him, wet for him.

“Oliver, please,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“You’re ok?” he asked as he nuzzled her nose with his. She nodded as she gazed into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes would be the end of her. She knew it. Keeping his eyes on hers, he guided his cock with his hand to her and easily slid in. He was still for a moment, gauging her reaction before he started moving, in and out with that tantalizing slow pace he loved. Felicity couldn’t help her hips from bucking upwards. She wrapped her legs around his for more leverage. She needed to feel his skin on hers, his warmth. She pulled him impossibly closer to her, capturing his lips with hers with an undeniable urgency. She had to have him, had to feel him everywhere, had to have him cum inside her.

He was kissing her with a matching urgency, and she knew he was close. She tilted her hips, and his hands pulled her impossibly closer. She was on the edge again. His quick pace stimulating her clit but not quite enough. She found his hand, pushed it along her heated skin to where she needed it most. His pace quickened as she moved her fingers over his, showing him what she needed. He groaned into the nape of her neck, and her own moan escaped. She buried her face in his shoulder and bit down to prevent a louder one.

They came together. Their movements became sloppy as they rode out their orgasms. Felicity relaxed into the bed. His lips found hers, gently, as he caressed her cheek lightly before pulling out, causing them both to groan, and laid beside her, pulling her into his arms like he couldn’t get enough of her.

*****

Everything was always better the day after spending the night with Felicity. Waking up with her in his arms felt right. Being with her was amazing, and he was glad he was going to marry her. He hated leaving her, and as he left for the airport with Thea the next morning, he couldn’t help but want to bring her with him. Granted, it would only be a couple of months before he would never have to leave her, but for him, it wasn’t soon enough.

He...missed her when he wasn’t with her.

He couldn’t stop thinking about her, her smile, her soft skin, the way she smelled. He was getting hard just thinking about her.He shifted in the plush seat and glanced at Thea who was too busy playing on her phone to notice him.

He had to be the luckiest guy on earth to even be in the presence of Felicity, and he vowed to give her a good life with whatever she wanted. He had already grown to love her, not in love with her. That was just crazy. He’d only known her for a couple of weeks, but he cared for her and what she wanted.

Exactly as their parents had said they would.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's first weekend staying at the Queen Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in the next chapter, but Fictober is kicking my butt. Thank you all for the amazing comments and kudos. I promise I will respond when Fictober is over (which will probably be next January at the rate I'm going).

Felicity had been pushing herself, hard, every morning in their home gym. She would work out for two hours and shower before having to face her duties with her mother, and she had a bad feeling that everything was going to get so much worse. 

It was the phone call from Moira Sunday night to Donna that triggered her spiral into a perpetual bad mood. Moira had oh-so-kindly suggested that since Felicity was staying at the mansion this weekend, she should start moving. She hadn’t heard from Oliver about this particular plan, so she just assumed he had forgotten about her wish to not live there. Her mother, her sweet, sweet mother, agreed on her behalf and even suggested Felicity could spend the day on Friday with Moira at the Queen Foundation. 

Felicity grimaced as she packed a business appropriate dress in her suitcase. Now, she was flying out Thursday night. At least she would have an extra night with Oliver. 

Oliver had been uncharacteristically quiet this week. He still messaged her all the time, but the phone calls stopped. She didn’t read too much into it. He was busy. She knew that. Besides, he didn’t owe her anything. It did ease Felicity’s anxieties that Thea was texting her regularly now too. They had plans to swim every morning together, and Thea promised to get her away from Moira for at least one lunch.  

She zipped up her suitcase with a feeling of dread. 

*****

John had picked her up right on time. The drive to the airport was filled with pleasantries. She asked about his wife and daughter. She liked John. His eyes were comforting, and his smile was sweet. He seemed to actually like Felicity as he made her laugh with the ridiculous things two year olds did. 

So, she was surprised when she boarded the Queen’s private jet to find Oliver seated at a table wearing a headset. He looked good. He clearly came straight from work. His suit jacket and tie were draped over his seat. His top shirt buttons were open, and his sleeves were rolled up. She was glad he didn’t notice her because she wasn’t sure if she was successfully hiding the lust on her face. 

She wasn’t sure where to sit. He was clearly working, and he might be dealing with confidential information, so she didn’t want to sit next to him. But, sitting away from him would make things awkward. She couldn’t make her legs work until she felt the warmth of John’s hand on her back guiding her to the seat next to Oliver. She sent a mental wave of thanks and smiled shyly as Oliver finally looked up. He smiled in return stealing her breath away, and she busied herself sitting down and buckling her seat belt. 

She didn’t hear any closing to his meeting, but he promptly removed his head set and leaned towards her. His soft lips brushed the corner of her mouth, and she felt goosebumps erupt down her neck. 

“One minute,” he said as he fumbled with the head set, putting it back on, and promptly ending the meeting. “Sorry about that,” he said as he took her hand and smiled up at her again. Her heart thudded in her chest at the way he looked at her. 

“You can continue working if you need to. I brought a book,” she said softly as she pointed to her bag. 

“I just have to finish reading through this report.” He put his hand on her thigh, and she could feel his heat comforting her. She never thought she was the type to need comforting, but it was nice. She pulled out her book as they waited for the jet to refuel. 

*****

Felicity didn’t recall how long they sat on the tarmac. She didn’t recall falling asleep, and she definitely didn’t recall Oliver carrying her to the waiting car. She woke, snuggled into his side. 

“Sorry,” she murmured as she sat up, releasing his arm, “What time is it?”

“Ten,” he replied softly as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“Ten?” she asked incredulously. They were supposed to land at six and have dinner with the Queens at seven. 

“There was an incident with another plane on the runway, and we were delayed. Are you hungry? We can get some takeout?” 

*****

They had both inhaled their food on the way back to the Queen Mansion. Felicity hadn’t realized just how hungry she was, and she probably would have skipped dinner altogether if Oliver hadn’t suggested it, only to wake up in the middle of the night with hunger pains. She was looking forward to sleeping soundly now with a full belly with Oliver’s arms wrapped around her. 

Unfortunately, that would have to wait. 

“Oliver, Felicity, finally, I was starting to worry even though Mr. Diggle called,” Moira greeted them as soon as they entered the foyer giving hugs to both of them. Robert wasn’t far behind her. 

“Felicity, it’s good to see you. Oliver, a word?” Robert gestured for Oliver to follow him. 

“I’ll show Felicity to her room,” Moira announced. Felicity smiled tightly at Oliver and followed Moira. 

Felicity had been to Oliver’s wing of the mansion before. They had stopped there during her tour during her first weekend, but she hadn’t been in any of the rooms. 

“Here you go, dear,” Moira stated as she opened a bedroom door. Felicity knew from the decor that this room was decorated by Moira, how she thought Oliver would want this room, but it wasn’t Oliver at all. The wood was dark and ornate. The fabrics heavy. The colors were dark burgundy and white. It was a gorgeous room. It just wasn’t Oliver. 

“Thank you,” Felicity replied sweetly, “I’m so sorry we got in so late, but we can catch up tomorrow?”

“Of course, dear. You just get some rest,” Moira said sweetly as she patted Felicity’s shoulder. “I’ll send your bags up straight away.” With that Moira turned and left Felicity by herself. She sat on the bed and toed her shoes off with nothing to do but wait for her bags. 

*****

“What are you doing in here?” 

Felicity opened her eyes at the disturbance to her sleep. Oliver was hovering above her, still in his shirt and suit. 

“What?” she asked groggily, blinking trying to clear her vision. Her legs hurt from falling asleep with them hanging off the bed. 

“You should be in my bed,” he whispered into her ear. She was sure he meant it platonically; she had fallen asleep on him twice now, but her skin prickled at the suggestive wording. He scooped her into his arms effortlessly and carried her through a door she didn’t notice before. There was a long row of counters with double sinks and mirrors. There were two more doors, and it took her longer than she would like to admit to figure out that they were in a bathroom. 

“Wait,” she said sleepily as she tried to sit up in his arms, “contacts.”

“Right, I’ll get your bag.” He set her down and went back into the bedroom before she could figure out what was going on. He came back quickly, and she was grateful to finally remove her contacts. 

“Shower’s through there. Bedroom through here,” he pointed to the doors, and she nodded pulling a t-shirt out of her bag. He left her then, and she tried to hurry, but she was just so tired. 

*****

Oliver was already in bed when she entered his bedroom. She was surprised to find that the furniture and decor was much the same of the other bedroom. There weren’t any personal effects in the room, just a bed with nightstands and two sets of drawers and a tv. She crawled into bed next to him. The cool sheets comforted her heated skin. It was only minutes before she fell asleep again, Oliver’s arms wrapped firmly around her this time. 

*****

The cool water felt delightful as she cut through the water. She agreed to meet Thea at the pool at 5am to help her improve her technique before Thea had to go to school for the day, but Felicity got there earlier to get some laps in. She left Oliver in bed; he looked so peaceful sleeping, and she was sure he was exhausted from all the traveling he was doing to see her.  Although she didn’t have a reason to be, she was still tired. But with every stroke she took, she felt a little more energized. 

She stopped at the wall when she noticed Thea slipping into the pool, immediately attacking Felicity with a hug. 

“I didn’t know if you’d be here. Mom told me about the delay,” she said still hugging Felicity tightly. 

“Of course, I’d be here,” Felicity laughed. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to be hugged so tightly. “We better get to work, so we can get you to school on time,” Felicity chastised as she pulled away much to Thea’s dismay. 

*****

Felicity was feeling tired again, and it was barely 10am. She didn’t know why as she had a pretty good morning. She had a good workout. She had a good training session with Thea, and she knew Thea was going to be making tons of improvement in the next couple of weeks. She had coffee with Oliver in the garden which was very unexpected but very nice. It has been his idea, and although they didn’t talk much, it was nice to enjoy her coffee in his arms. There was just something so comforting about it, like he was making time just for her. It made her feel wanted, important. 

Raisa had called them in for breakfast, and the peaceful bubble popped. Robert was talking business with Oliver in hushed tones at one end of the dining table, and the women were listening to Thea excitedly chat about how Felicity thought she could get at least ten seconds faster in just a couple of weeks with some practice. 

When the men had left for work and Thea left for school, Felicity thought they would leave for the foundation headquarters, but Moira had other plans. She smiled and followed Moira through the mansion, asking questions about various pieces of artwork or commenting on their beauty. She’d be lying if she didn’t say she was nervous when Moira led her down a set of stairs after they were already in the basement. The hallway was narrow and reminded Felicity hotel basements with concrete and linoleum. 

Moira led her to a sturdy, metal door, and Felicity’s first thought was of murder though she knew it was unreasonable to be scared. Moira entered a code and pressed her thumb to a scanner before the door slid open. Moira entered the cool room, but Felicity stood in the doorway, frozen with shock. It was like she was standing in a jewelry store. Or a museum of jewelry. Everything was in cases. The room was temperature controlled. Felicity was shocked.This was the last place she had expected Moira to bring her.

“I thought you could pick out your engagement ring today? You could wear it tonight.” Moira might have phrased it as a question, but her face held an expectation. Felicity swallowed hard and nodded. Moira led her to a collection of rings, and Felicity couldn’t help but feel awkward. She never thought she’d be picking out an engagement ring with her future mother-in-law, let alone from a vault of family heirlooms. 

Felicity tried on Moira’s recommendations. They were all huge and felt out of place on her finger. She picked the one that fit the best because she wanted this to be over. She didn’t want it to be resized for her because she wasn’t a Queen, and she didn’t even like what was being offered. Everything was huge. She’d never picture herself wearing an engagement ring, period, let alone something that took up half her hand. 

She could tell Moira was delighted at her choice, and that was all that mattered to Felicity. She just wanted out of that cold room and to never think of it again. 

“That was my grandmother’s engagement ring,” Moira started as she closed the vault door behind them, “ I think it’s fitting you have it. You remind me of her.” Felicity smiled politely, wondering what the hell that meant. 

*****

The rest of Felicity’s day was equally as nerve wracking. They had lunch with the board of the foundation, and then Moira showed Felicity headquarters and what exactly they did for children in need. It was actually very sweet, making sure they had clothes and school supplies and food to eat, and Felicity thought she could like it there. She even had time for a nap before Thea came bounding into Oliver’s room to help her get ready. 

“What are you going to wear?” Thea asked excitedly as she bounced on the bed next to Felicity. 

“It’s hanging in the closet,” Felicity laughed, “You won’t miss it.” She heard Thea squeal as she slid out of bed and into the bathroom. 

“This is perfect,” Thea said with the same level excitement as she brought the silver, sequin dress into the bathroom. Donna had bought it for Felicity on a whim a few years ago. Felicity had secretly loved it but never had anywhere to wear it. Until tonight. 

Felicity changed and let Thea play dress up with her hair and makeup. When she was all ready, she held up the velvet box to Thea. 

“I just thought you should know...” Felicity’s voice trailed off. She wasn’t sure if Moira told her, but she certainly didn’t want Thea to find out from a tabloid. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Thea asked hesitantly to which Felicity nodded. “Can I see it?” It was Thea’s turn to sound hesitant, but of course Felicity would let her see it. She’d probably seen the ring before, and she would definitely see it again in the future. She handed the box to Thea who opened it slowly, a big smile overcoming her face when she saw it. 

“It’s perfect,” she whispered. 

“Felicity?” Oliver interrupted as he knocked on the bathroom door. 

“That’s my cue,” Thea said as she handed the box back to Felicity. With one more hug, Thea was gone. Felicity could hear her lecturing Oliver about waiting for Felicity through the closed door, and she couldn’t help but laugh. She enjoyed Thea’s presence and was sorry she was too young to go with them tonight. 

Felicity carefully removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. She looked in the mirror one last time before slipping into her trusty nude pumps. She took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal herself to Oliver. She was nervous. About the stupid ring on her finger. 

Her thoughts about the ring were quickly diminished when she saw Oliver. He looked good. He always did, but her mouth was watering at his dark jeans and tight Henley. She was one lucky lady; that was for sure. 

She felt his eyes on her, and she became hyperaware of her dress, the thin glittering straps, the low scoop of her neckline, the way the fabric stretched over her, the hem ending on her upper thigh. She watched his tongue peak out between his lips slowly before it disappeared again, and she couldn’t help but think of all the places she wanted to feel his tongue against her. 

She smirked. 

It was going to be a fun night. She’d make sure of it. 

*****

The club wasn’t Felicity’s scene, but Oliver made her comfortable. Or as comfortable as she was going to get. He made sure there was a drink in her hand at all times. He held her hand as they moved through the crowd, introduced her to everyone, kept a hand around her waist or resting in the small of her back while they were talking. 

“Tommy, there you are,” Oliver greeted a young, handsome man, “This is Felicity.” Felicity took Tommy’s outstretched hand. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Felicity. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He smiled warmly at her, and she blushed at his admission. She had heard virtually nothing about him from Oliver. “This is my fiancée, Laurel.” He gestured to the woman next to him. 

“Wow,” Laurel replied, “that’s a huge rock.” She grabbed Felicity’s left hand and held it up. Felicity felt Oliver stiffen beside her. His hand gripped her waist tighter. She was perplexed by his reaction. Surely, he had known his mother’s plans? At the very least, he saw the ring on her finger earlier in the night before they even left the house?

“Did you set a date yet?” Laurel asked with an air of smugness. 

“Not yet,” Felicity replied with a smile, leaning into Oliver slightly, trying to comfort him. 

“Oh,” Laurel replied a little dumbly, “well, we’ll be seeing you at ours I’m sure.” She dropped Felicity’s hand suddenly, “ Tommy, there’s Helena. We should say hello.” Tommy smiled and nodded before Laurel dragged him away from Oliver and Felicity. She didn’t even have time to congratulate Tommy on his club opening. She didn’t have time to think about that though as Oliver pulled her towards him, her body flush against him, chest to chest, their drinks between them. 

“My mother gave you that?” he growled into her ear.  She nodded slowly, standing on her tippy-toes to talk into his ear over the music. 

“You didn’t notice earlier?”

“No,” he growled again, “I was noticing...other things.” His lips brushed against her ear, and chills ran down her spine. She couldn’t help but smirk. She drained her drink stepping away from Oliver to place her empty glass on a nearby table. She returned to him, pressing against him fully. 

“There’s more for you to notice,” she whispered. 

“More?” He asked, his hands going to her hips pulling her against him tightly. She nodded with a mischievous smile. 

“I’m not wearing any underwear.” She watched his eyes travel down her face to her chest, the only part of her he could still see from their position. He licked his lips. She was already wet from being sans underwear. The knowledge that he didn’t know turned her on, made her feel empowered, and seeing his expression when she told him was icing on the cake. She leaned into him more, wanting to feel all of him. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” His lips brushed hers briefly, gently, before he pressed more firmly, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the pleasure the kiss brought her, her nipples hardening underneath her skimpy dress. 

“Can we get out of here?” she panted as she pulled her mouth away from his. 

*****

The car ride back to the mansion was interesting. She could feel the sexual tension oozing between them, but they sat appropriately in the back as John drove. Their only contact was Oliver’s hand resting on her thigh, his fingers grazing over her sensitive skin, driving her crazy. His pinky sometimes slipping under the hem of her dress. She kept her lips rolled into her mouth to keep from moaning out loud. 

Luckily, it was late. Everyone was sleeping as Oliver practically dragged Felicity out of the car and up the steps until her shoe fell off. He turned and quickly threw her over his shoulder, leaving the shoe on the stairs. She could feel his hands burning into her skin. 

Once they got to his room, he slipped off her other shoe and tossed it to the side before setting her down on the floor. His lips descended on hers, his hands landed on her ass pulling her against him. His tongue caressed hers as his hands moved to the hem of her dress. She pushed back on his chest and shook her head. She had this night planned for a week, fantasized about it. 

She gripped the edge of his Henley and the t-shirt underneath it, pushed it up his chest and over his head with his help. He flung it to the side, staring intently at her. Her hands moved to his jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping, and pushing. He toed his shoes off as she laughed at his tangled legs, and he looked up at her with a smile that took her breath away. She turned him by his hips and steered him toward the bed. She turned him again when they reached the edge, pushing him onto his back. He slid up the bed, and she followed, placing her knees next to his. 

He was hard for her, and she loved it. She caressed him gently as she watched the pleasure cross his face. She smirked as she increased the pressure making him moan. She loved the effect she had on him. She gripped his base and slowly circled his tip with her tongue. He moaned her name, and she could feel her wetness drip down her thigh. She licked the length of his cock before sucking gently on the tip, his moans and her wetness increasing. With each thrust into her mouth, she let him slip in a little further. 

She loved giving head. It turned her on and made her feel powerful. His moans made it all the more better. She could feel her breasts straining against the fabric of her dress from her bent position. The low neckline barely covered her hardened nipples. She felt sexy as she sucked and licked his cock. She hummed with satisfaction. His hips bucked up, sending his cock deeper into her throat. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” Oliver groaned as his hands tangled in her curls, and he pulled her up towards him. She straddled him, her wetness on his cock. His breathing was hard, his abs moving with every exhale, and she loved watching the play of his muscles. She outlined one with her finger as she watched him struggle with his self-control. 

He grabbed her hips, pressed her into him, and sat up. His hands travelled from her hips to her ass, down her legs, helping her untangle herself and wrapped her legs around him. Her head dropped back when his lips kissed her breast, just above her neckline, his scruff scratching her. She rested her hands on his shoulders for support, already feeling the beginnings of an orgasm. His hands stroked up her legs, until he found the hem of her dress. He peeled it from her body slowly and tossed it to the side. 

“Fuck, Felicity,” he whispered before his lips sucked on her nipple causing her to moan. 

“Please tell me these walls are sound proof,” Felicity begged as he moved to her other nipple, sucking and teasing with his tongue. She pressed herself closer to him, her wetness sliding over his cock. 

“No one will hear us,” he whispered against her skin. She knew as soon as he was inside her, she would orgasm. She had anticipated this moment for so long, and now that it was here, she couldn’t help herself. She rocked her hips against him, positioning herself at the tip of his cock. With one hand, she stroked him as she slid down. A moan escaped her throat as he slid over her g-spot. The closeness of their bodies stimulated her clit. She moved her hand back to his shoulder. She rocked against him slowly, savoring the feel of having him inside her. Her head dropped back as she rocked again, and his lips found her collar bone. Her fingernails were digging into his shoulders on the next rock as she felt herself start to fall over the edge. A long moan escaped her as she continued rocking, prolonging her orgasm. He continued kissing her, her chest, her neck, her shoulder, as he thrust into her, following her quickly over the edge.She was relaxed, sleepy.She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.She felt him lean back, pulling a blanket over their naked bodies that were still pressed tightly together, as she drifted off to sleep.

*****

Despite their late evening at the club and even later evening at home, Felicity still got up early and met Thea at the pool.She was happy to see Oliver there, two hours later, holding her towel, when they finished their warm down.He swiftly ushered her to the shower after Thea made them promise to have breakfast and a movie together later that morning.Felicity was actually looking forward to such a relaxing day.She was starting to feel tired again.

Oliver turned the shower on and pushed Felicity in, bathing suit and all.She quickly removed her cap and goggles and was starting on her bathing suit when Oliver joined her.His large hands replaced hers, and he removed her straps and rolled her bathing suit off her body.She leaned into him, enjoying the warmth of the water and the feeling of his hands on her.

She didn’t know how long they stood there.She might have actually fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms around her waist.He turned her around, so her back was to him.She smelled her floral shampoo before she felt his hands in her hair.She hummed her appreciation at the feel of his hands gently massaging her scalp.He rinsed and repeated with her conditioner.She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his hands on her.He washed her body next, and if she was tired before, she was wide awake now.His hands lathered in soap massaged her sore arm and leg muscles.He worked the knots in her back and shoulders, and he caressed her breasts and stomach.She felt his hard cock against her ass.She wrapped her arm around his head, guiding his lips to her neck.His arm cupped her breast keeping her firmly secured to him while his other arm ghosted down her body, barely brushing over her clit, until he got to her entrance.He gently pushed a finger inside her.She knew he could feel her wetness as she arched her back to feel more of him inside her.She whimpered when he removed his finger, but his lips kept sucking on her neck.He lifted her leg gently until her foot was on the shower bench, and she inhaled sharply at the new sensation of exposure.She felt him at her entrance, and she closed her eyes as he slowly entered her, enjoying the feeling coupled with the hot water running down her body.

His hand gripped her hip, giving him leverage to move deeper inside her.His other hand slid down her body, causing her skin to prickle as he continued thrusting until he landed on her clit.The gentle pressure of his fingers heightened her arousal.She rested her hand on top of his and guided his fingers to rub her in time with his thrusting.

“Oliver, faster, please” she moaned as she moved his fingers faster over her clit.He obeyed thrusting faster into her, rubbing her faster.He groaned as he came, and she pressed his fingers harder into her clit, following right behind him.

*****

It was the start to a perfect day in Felicity’s opinion: a good workout, an excellent orgasm.She was wrapped in a blanket in the media room in Thea’s wing.They had paused the movie and were waiting for Oliver to return with second breakfast.

“What is taking him so long?” Thea whined as she wrapped her own blanket tighter around herself.

“I’ll go check on him,” Felicity offered as she stood.She was still slightly sore from her training with Thea, and it felt good to stretch.

“Don’t get lost!” Thea called as Felicity reached the door causing her to laugh.  The Queen Mansion was humongous, but Felicity was getting the hang of it.  At least Oliver’s wing and Thea’s was just one floor up.

Felicity could hear Moira’s voice from the top of the stairs.It sounded like she was in the formal living room, but Felicity couldn’t be sure.She tip-toed down the stairs, her thick socks making it easy to be silent.

“She’s using you, Oliver.I don’t understand how you can’t see it.”

“She’s not using me.”  Felicity could detect annoyance in Oliver’s voice, along with anger, and she realized she had never heard him angry before. 

“How do you know?” Moira demanded.

“You’re the one who told legal to do anything it took to make the merger happen!This is what Kuttler wanted.Legal signed off on your orders!”Oliver’s voice rose with every sentence, and Felicity was so surprised she didn’t realize she had stopped in the doorway. Moira’s eyes locked on her’s instantly, causing Oliver to turn around.She looked to him and saw in his face the anger slowly slip away.He turned back to Moira.

“We’ll see you tomorrow at brunch.We’ll be going out for dinner tonight.”With that he turned, walked away from his mother.When he reached Felicity, he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” she said barely above a whisper.He stopped and turned towards her. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he said softly as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.  He kissed her softly before heading for the kitchen once again.

*****

The rest of Saturday was pretty perfect in Felicity’s book.More movies and snacks with Thea.More sex and dinner with Oliver.Oliver apologized profusely for his mother’s doubts and tried to reassure her that he didn’t feel that way.She, honestly, wasn’t sure how she felt about what she heard.She would need to think about it in her own home.

She had one more meal to get through with Moira, and Oliver was being spectacular about it.He made sure she had coffee before brunch, and he held her hand the entire time.Moira was annoyed that he decided to sit next to Felicity at the women’s end of the table and not in his customary spot on Robert’s right side.Robert was used to talking work at all hours and at all meals.Oliver had told her this much, and this morning, even with Oliver across the room, Robert was determined to make it no different.

Felicity thought it was an interesting tactic, especially since Moira thought she was just using Oliver to eventually steal the company back.Maybe she was using Oliver.But, if she was, it was definitely for his body and not the company.She focused on the food and tried to ignore the conversation between Robert and Oliver.Until she heard a familiar name and she started choking on her egg.Oliver sweetly rubbed her back as she took a sip of water.

“You ok?” He asked softly.She nodded as she cleared her throat.

“Please excuse me,” she said with difficulty, trying to prevent an obnoxious cough as she stood and exited the dining room.Once the doors were shut behind her, she coughed loudly, preventing her from hearing Oliver follow her.

“Hey, are you ok?” He asked again putting his hand on her back.  She nodded with a swallow.

“Did your dad say the QC lawyer was Dinah Drake?” Felicity asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

“Yes, she’s been with the company for a couple of years now,” Oliver explained, confusion apparent on his face.

“She’s a close…friend of my father’s,” Felicity hesitantly explained.There was a lot more background than that, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to divulge it all. 

“Oliver,” Felicity continued, fear lacing her voice, “please don’t tell anyone I told you.”Felicity shivered even though the hall was warm.She was suddenly dreading going back home.

*****

Oliver helped her pack.Or rather he packed for her as she sat on the bed and twirled her new engagement ring on her finger. 

“Hey,” Oliver said softly as he he kneeled in front of her taking her hands into one of his.

“Hey,” she smiled back at him.

“I wanted to give this to you.”He handed her a small black box, and she opened it quickly.Her brain froze at the sight of the ring in front of her.

“I told my mom not to take you to the vault.I thought you deserved something new, something picked just for you.”His voice was soft.His thumb was rubbing her knuckles comfortingly.The ring was gorgeous.It was smaller than the one that was currently on her finger, but it was exactly her taste.And Oliver picked it out for her.

“It’s perfect.” She smiled up at him as he took off the ring Moira gave her and replaced it with the ring he had purchased for her.She kissed him sweetly.She was starting to feel more at home with him than anywhere else. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I promise I will respond to them once Fictober is over (which for me will be next year 😂).
> 
> This chapter took a COMPLETELY different turn than I was planning. 
> 
> If periods gross you out, this is not the chapter for you.

It had been a weird week for Felicity. Donna was very excited to see the new piece of jewelry adorning her finger. She avoided her father at all costs. And, she was followed every time she left the house by paparazzi. Ever since the club opening, the tabloids were covering their quick engagement with explanations that Felicity was pregnant. Of course, Moira predicted this and said it would all die down once they realized their was no baby. Her entire wardrobe and her figure were analyzed with every new picture, and apparently, she had a baby bump.

There was also the issue of the ring. Since there were pictures already taken with Moira’s ring, Felicity just had to wear that one instead of Oliver’s. Felicity was so tired that she didn’t even care anymore. She put Oliver’s ring on her right hand when Moira sent John with her ring first thing Monday morning. Yes, she actually sent John to Vegas to drop off a ring.

At least Moira had gotten over the whole Felicity-using-Oliver thing, or so it seemed with her almost constant communication with Felicity over the ring and what to wear and what places to go. Felicity needed a nap just thinking about her future mother-in-law and how she was probably planning on managing their entire lives.

After five days of her constant texting and calling, she was hoping Moira would lay off since Oliver would be with her. But her usual Friday excitement wasn’t there, and she really just wanted to go to bed early. Her parents were at some charity gala for the weekend,and Oliver wasn’t getting in until 9, having to work late for a deadline. She still showered and dressed, hoping that by looking better she might feel better. She grabbed her current book and made her way to the living room to wait for Oliver.

*****

The bouncing woke her up. She opened her eyes and was graced with the view of Oliver’s delicious jaw line complete with scruff.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said softly.

“I’d have to wake up at some point,” she replied with a smile. He magically opened her bedroom door while still holding her and swiftly kicked it shut once they were inside.

“You look tired though, and it’s late,” he said as he tossed aside the throw pillows on her bed and pulled down the blankets, all with barely a jostle to her.

“How late is it?” she asked with a yawn.

“Eleven,” he said quietly, guilt crossing his face, “I’m sorry. My meeting ran late.” He gently placed her on the bed and started working on removing her boots.

“I can do that, you know,” she said with a hint of a smile.

“I know, but you really do like tired.” She thought he looked worried, but she was tired. She sat up slowly as he dropped one boot to the floor and started on the other. She pulled her sweater over her head and dropped it in the vicinity of her boots. She dropped back into the soft mattress, feeling comfortable enough in her leggings and tank top. He gently removed her glasses and placed them on her nightstand before he undressed and climbed into bed next to her. She turned towards him onto her side, and he mirrored her, resting a hand on her hip, leaning his forehead against hers. She inhaled his scent as she shut her eyes. She always felt calmer around Oliver, safe, secure.

“I had a list of things to talk about with you tonight,” Oliver whispered as his thumb circled the exposed skin above her hip.

“A whole list, huh?” she teased.

“It can wait till the morning.” His nose nuzzled her’s, and her eyes popped open.

“You can’t leave me hanging like that. The suspense will kill me,” she joked. She moved her hand from her pillow to poke him in the chest, emphasizing her point. She rested her hand above his heart, the constant thumping comforting to her. He laughed, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, since I want you to get some sleep, I guess I’ll oblige.” She smiled at his teasing.

“Thank you for obliging me,” she chided, and he chuckled back.

“I found a solution to the ring that my mother agreed upon,” he started. He leaned closer to her.

“Hmm,” she replied as she closed her eyes. She was tired of this stupid ring drama.

“You wear the ring you want to. If it’s mine, my mother will release a statement saying I got you a second ring for everyday occasions, since the first ring is worth so much, and you didn’t want to wear it everyday for fear of damaging it. But, you’d be expected to wear the ring for special occasions.”

Felicity shifted, rearranging her pillow. Her nose bumped lightly against Oliver’s. She didn’t mean to move closer to him, but she did.

“Ok,” she said simply, “what’s number two?”

“I wanted to ask you to go to Tommy and Laurel’s wedding with me. But only if you want to. It’s three weeks away.” Felicity’s eyes shot open. She had briefly wondered why he hadn’t said anything to her, but it was quickly replaced with more important thoughts like her mother-in-law thinking she was using her son.

“You should know,” Oliver continued, “that I am the best man.”

“Ok, Mr. Best Man,” Felicity answered.

“Does that mean you’ll go?” Oliver asked, and Felicity could hear the hope in his voice.

“That means I’ll go,” Felicity responded with a light laugh, her thumb rubbing lightly over the bare skin above his heart.

“Good, Thea is also going and is bringing Roy. She’s really excited for you to meet him. She doesn’t care if I meet him.” He rolled his eyes, and Felicity laughed again.

“Ok, Mr. Jealous Older Brother.” He laughed at her response and kissed her quickly.

“I was also thinking...” He paused. His thumb stopped moving against her skin, and his hold tightened slightly on her hip. He cleared his throat before beginning again, “I was thinking we could look out houses that weekend.” She looked into his eyes. They matched his nervous tone, and she couldn’t fathom why he would be nervous. He held all the cards in this relationship, but she was glad that he remembered.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” She closed her eyes silently relieved that she wouldn’t be living with Moira Queen. It was enough to have to work with her at the foundation.

“Good. And there’s one more thing.” She could hear the obvious hesitation in his voice, and her interest peaked.

“Well, two,” he said a little nervously, “I didn’t tell my father about Dinah Drake, but I did convince him you had nothing to do with the lawyers or the merger. He talked to my mom and convinced her. I did hire a private investigator to follow Drake. I’m hoping they can find something, and your name won’t ever come up.” She nodded and smiled a little.He was worried, and he was keeping his promise to her.

“My father left when I was seven,” she said quietly, eyes dropping so she didn’t have to see his reaction. Her hand brushed over his skin gently until she landed on his bicep. She needed something to hold onto. She had never told anyone this before. “He came back about two years later with Dinah.” His hand came to her chin, lifting it gently, making her look at him. She didn’t know why she was telling him this. He was going through lengths to do what she asked even though it would be easier to just have her explain it to Robert. She appreciated that. The least she could do was tell him about Dinah.

“What do you mean with Dinah?” he asked gently. She rolled her eyes at the question and smiled sarcastically.

“I mean my father had his wife and his mistress living in the same house. Well, she lived in the pool house.”

“That’s awful,” he replied softly, “Why didn’t your mom leave?” Felicity sighed.

“She did. She took me, and we went to a little town a couple hours away. We stayed in the cheapest, dirtiest motel, and my mom got a job at a diner. She would put me in a booth, and I would just read. There was a library next door. I think my mom planned that.” She laughed a little and closed her eyes before continuing. “She would leave me in the hotel for dinner rush. The owner didn’t want me taking up a booth, and one day my dad came. I opened the door, and I went home with him. My mom came back the next day.” She paused and squeezed his arm.

“I will regret that day for the rest of my life,” she said softly as she opened her eyes. He looked so sad for her, but he just nodded not saying anything. She didn’t want him to. He just pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her.

*****

She woke up a couple hours later sweating from the warmth radiating off Oliver. She squirmed out of his arms and removed her leggings before snuggling back up with him. She wrapped her legs around his and pressed herself close. His arms automatically wrapped around her again, fitting around her like a perfect puzzle piece. She kissed his jaw lightly before pressing her lips to his more firmly. She dragged her tongue over his bottom lip until he opened his mouth for her, his tongue slipping over hers. He rolled them over, so she was straddling him, his hands roaming up and down her thighs. They ventured under her tank top. His hot skin branding her with desire. He sat up to lift it over her head. He tossed it aside, eyes and lips drawn to her bra, kissing and licking along its outline before removing that too.

His hands brushed up her sides to her breasts, squeezing them gently as he watched her, his eyes never leaving hers. They traveled back down her sides until they rested on her panties. She lifted herself up, using his shoulders for support as he pulled them down her legs. She helped him remove his boxers.

They stayed that way for awhile, neither moving or saying anything, just enjoying the heat of the other’s body. He reached up to her face and kissed her, long and wet, his tongue caressing hers. He broke away, his hands helping her legs to wrap around him completely, bringing her closer.

“I need you, Felicity,” he said softly against her lips. She nodded in response, her hand going to his cock. She stroked him with a barely-there touch before positioning him at her entrance and slowly sinking down on him, keeping eye contact the entire time. He always felt good, stretching her, filling her, hitting that spot inside her that had her frantic for more.

His hands trailed back up her legs, and she leaned in to kiss him softly, not rushing, just enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders erasing the space between them, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

She tilted her hips slowly, sliding over him, moaning into his mouth, enjoying the feel of him inside her. He hugged her tighter to him and met her hips with his, keeping her slow rhythm. She broke their long, slow kiss and dropped her head to his shoulder. She loved this. Forgetting about time or family or obligations or the future and just feeling pleasure. Her brain going blank. Her body moving of its own accord, bringing her pleasure.

She leaned her head back as she moaned particularly loud. She could feel his smirk against her chest as he licked her collar bone. She continued her rocking motions, building herself up, taking her time. His lips continued kissing along her collar bone. His scruff scratched her sensitive skin, bringing her closer to her orgasm. She didn’t want to orgasm, not yet anyway. She was enjoying having Oliver inside her, enjoying being focused on her pleasure, but his slow thrusting was becoming more erratic.

She lifted her head and captured his lips between hers. She dug her hips into his, pushing him deeper inside her. His hands grabbed her ass increasing his depth even further. She moaned against his mouth ashe came, timing it so she came right after.

She was breathing hard against his mouth, lips open, noses bumping on every exhale. She felt a sudden wave of emotion come over her, and she squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her face to his shoulder. He unwrapped her legs from around him, massaging them gently and leaned back into the mattress taking her with him. She held onto his shoulders tightly, not letting go, and rolled her lips into her mouth to prevent a sob from escaping.

He pulled the blanket up over her and rubbed her back gently. She sniffled, trying to maintain her breathing.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked hesitantly, “Are you ok?” His hands stopped on her back, and she just nodded her head against his shoulder. Him asking her if she was okay pushed her past the point of control. She couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks onto his shoulder.

“Felicity, did I hurt you?” Oliver asked. His voice was soft, but she could hear the worry in it. It made her feel worse, and more tears flowed from her eyes.

“No,” she whispered quietly. She felt him nod then kiss her temple. His arms wrapped back around her tightly.

She cried herself to sleep with Oliver’s arms tightly around her. She felt foolish when she woke up because she didn’t even know why she had gotten so emotional. Oliver was gone, and she slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to take a quick shower hoping to wash off the bad feelings from the night before.

When she exited the bathroom wrapped in her towel, Oliver was sitting on the bed with coffee.

“Hey,” he said softly, “I brought some of Raisa’s cinnamon rolls.” He gestured to the night stand. Felicity couldn’t help but smile. She hadn’t had Raisa’s cinnamon rolls in years.

“I don’t know how I’m ever going to thank you,” she said mischievously, “those are my favorite.” She dropped her towel and walked towards him, taking the coffee from his hands and putting it on her nightstand before straddling him. She pulled his shirt off quickly before kissing him hard.

She was being completely selfish. She wanted to erase the memory of crying in Oliver’s arms last night, and she couldn’t think of a better way to do that than with sex. She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off along with his boxers with his help. She rubbed his cock through her folds, his hands steadying her hips, until she was wet. It didn’t take long.It never took long with Oliver.

She held him at his base and lined him up at her entrance, lowering herself until his tip was inside her. His face was between her breasts, and he licked and sucked her sensitive skin, sending shivers down her spine. She continued to lower herself slowly and then raise herself, teasing him. Over and over again, inching down lower and lower, until he was fully inside her. She paused then and kissed him roughly before starting to move again. It wasn’t like last night. She wasn’t interested in enjoying the feeling of him inside her nice and slow. No, this morning she wanted him hard and fast. She started moving again using his shoulders as leverage.

His scruff rubbed between her breasts, and she loved the roughness. She felt herself on the edge of an orgasm in no time. She rocked against him roughly and moaned breathlessly as she came. She used him to get off, but he didn’t seem to mind. He stilled as she caught her breath.

Once her breathing was back to normal, he pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. He thrusted up into her hard. She gasped at the sensation of having him so deep. He continued to thrust, hard and slow, anchoring her hips with his hands, watching her. He used his thumb to rub her clit, and she moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders.

There was something about the way that he was looking at her. He was finally taking from her what she had been taking from him since the beginning. She didn’t know how she felt about that realization.

He rubbed her faster, but kept his thrusts at the same slow speed. She moved against him feeling her pleasure build within her. His breathing increased, and he moved his hips slightly faster. She came quickly. Her orgasm washing over her like a tidal wave. He finally closed his eyes, resting his forehead on her chest as he came with one last, hard thrust.

*****

Felicity was still feeling tired, so they went back to bed after their shower. Oliver put on a movie, and Felicity promptly fell asleep during the first five minutes. Oliver woke her up for lunch and made her get out of bed. He would not let her eat pizza in bed no matter how much she pouted. She slid out of bed and froze, half hunched over, and closed her eyes.

“Felicity? Are you ok?” Oliver asked. He looked confused, and she almost wanted to laugh.

“Everything makes so much more sense now,” she laughed lightly. She stood up straighter and felt a tightness in her belly. Oliver stood there looking confused.

“I’ll meet you downstairs,” she said with a smile, trying to ease his worries. She nodded again, still smiling, feeling rather silly. He finally nodded back and left her bedroom.

*****

She found him in the kitchen, waiting for her. The pizza had already arrived, and she grabbed the box off the table and headed to the media room.

“This isn’t much different than bed,” Oliver said teasingly. She pouted as she sat down, pulling a blanket around herself. Oliver sat down next to her and gave her a piece before taking one for himself. She took a bite before returning her plate to the coffee table and leaning back on the couch, closing her eyes.

*****

She must have dozed off. She woke up when Oliver shook her knee lightly.

“Felicity, I’m going to ask you again and please tell me the truth. Are you ok?” She took his hand in her own and squeezed lightly.

“I’m fine,” she said genuinely.

“You’ve been acting a little strange,” he challenged hesitantly. She smiled and dropped her eyes.

“It’s embarrassing,” she mumbled. He lifted her chin, so she was looking into his eyes.

“Felicity.”He said her name so gently that she almost burst into tears again.

“I just got my period,” she whispered as she closed her eyes. Oliver dropped his hand from her chin and rested it on her knee.

“Ok? How is that embarrassing?” He looked confused again, and his expression was so adorable she couldn’t keep from smiling this time.

“How is that embarrassing? Well, for one, I should have known it was coming. I had all the usual symptoms: tiredness, moodiness, crying for no reason, crying after sex, after amazing sex. Who cries after sex? I only get it twice a year because of the pill. You’d think I’d be able to keep track of it, and oh my god, I’m rambling. You didn’t need to know any of that.” She buried her face in her hands, and he laughed. He actually laughed at her. She glared at him between her fingers, but he just pulled her against his chest as he sunk back into the couch.

“First of all, we’re going to be married, and we’re having sex, so I think I do need to know about your period, especially if you’re not feeling well.” The way he said “period” without wincing or laughing surprised her. Well, she was surprised he said it at all.She was surprised they were even talking about it.

“I’m obviously not a girl, but I feel like only getting it twice a year would make it harder to remember not easier. And, now that I know a symptom is crying after sex, I can remind you next time.” He kissed her temple, and she leaned into him.

“Don’t you think it’s gross?” she asked quietly.

“No, it’s normal. I’d be worried if you didn’t get it.” He was completely calm and cool and collected, and Felicity was completely taken aback by his attitude. It just wasn’t something she was expecting.

“I’m sorry you came all the way out here this weekend. I wouldn’t be upset if you went home tonight. You probably have better things to do,” Felicity said as she put her head on his shoulder.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Of course not,” she said with a yawn, “but I’m probably going to sleep through the next movie you put on.

“That’s ok,” he said softly as he picked up the remote, “as long as your comfortable.” She snuggled further into him, breathing in his scent. “And I don’t have anything better to do,” he added, kissing her temple again. She sighed feeling the pull of sleep, but his voice pulled her back to wakefulness once more.

“At least we know the pap wont be finding a baby bump,” Oliver commented thoughtfully as he flipped through the movie choices. She laughed loudly into his chest.

*****

She woke up again when Oliver was carrying her back to bed. She made a bad a joke about him being her chauffeur and not needing John. He laughed with her. Smart man.

“I’m sorry we did absolutely nothing this weekend,” she said as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

“It was kind of nice,” he said after rinsing the toothpaste from his mouth. He grabbed the aspirin bottle and took two out leaving them on the counter for her. “I like spending time with my favorite girl no matter what we’re doing.” He winked at her in the mirror, and she frowned. She spit out the excess toothpaste and rinsed her mouth before turning to him.

“Favorite girl?” she asked with a raised brow, “I’m going to tell Thea you said that.” She picked up the aspirin and quickly swallowed, chasing them with water.She intentionally ignored that he had admitted that she was his “favorite girl”.She knew it would scare her if she thought about it at all. 

“It’s better if she finds out from you,” Oliver said as he followed her out the door and into her bedroom, “she likes you better.” Felicity laughed as she slid into bed, curling into her pillows and sighing. Oliver slid in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck chastely.

****

“How are you feeling?” Oliver asked sweetly as she emerged from the shower the next morning.

“Crappy,” she mumbled as she threw a sweatshirt over her tank.

“Anything I can do?” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

“No, I’ll probably just go back to bed.”

“Call me if you need anything,” he told her as he swayed her slightly.

“Yeah? What are you going to do from a three hour plane ride away?” she teased.

“Fly back,” he stated simply. She laughed even though she knew he wasn’t joking.

“I’ll see you next weekend?” She asked as she pulled away to look at him.

“Of course,” he replied with a smile. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. She leaned into him as his tongue slipped over her lips into her mouth. He pulled back too soon for Felicity’s liking.

“Alright, get in bed,” He said as he pulled back the blanket.

“I thought you said I couldn’t stay in bed all day,” she teased.

“That was before I knew you weren’t feeling well,” he explained.

“I need to at least walk you out.”

“Nope,” he said still holding her blanket, “I could just pick you up and put you in bed.” She laughed but obliged him. He gave her one more kiss before he left.

*****

Oliver slumped into his seat on the jet, dropping his bag next to him. He never wanted to leave Felicity after spending the weekend with her. There was something about her that made him want more and more time with her. This weekend was especially hard for him. He wanted to say it was because she wasn’t feeling well. She was up most of last night with cramps. But, he knew it was more than that.

This was the first weekend that Felicity opened up to him. She didn’t really talk about her feelings, but he was sure that would come in time, and talking about her childhood was clearly not easy for her. He would take whatever she would give him.

Thoughts of her consumed him all the time. The smell of her hair, the softness of her lips, the way her fingers entwined with his, the way she pressed against him, the way she rode him. He would think of her during brunch with his mother. He would think of her at board meetings, and he would think of her at home. She intoxicated him.

He would have to find a way to see her more than just the weekends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another weekend in Vegas

Felicity placed the barbell back into the squat rack and took a sip of water. She was trying to work off her frustrations of the week, but it wasn’t helping as much as it usually did. She felt selfish. On the grand scheme of things, she had it good. There were people who were ill or who didn’t have food or who didn’t have homes. She had all of that, but she was still complaining about her mother-in-law. Future mother-in-law. And she was only complaining in her head. 

 

She picked up the barbell again and started squatting, inadvertently to the beat of the very loud music. She breathed through her last set and racked the weight, wiping her face with a towel. She took a long drink of water, and as she set her bottle back on the bench, she noticed Oliver leaning in the door frame. She cocked her head to the side with a questioning look on her face. 

 

He just stood there smiling. The damn bastard. He was in his customary jeans and Henley. He wore the same thing almost every weekend, but he always managed to look so damn good. She grabbed her phone off the bench and turned off the music reverberating through the room. He took that as a welcome sign and started walking towards her. 

 

“Hi,” she said as she wiped sweat from the back of her neck. 

 

“Hi,” he replied with that stupid grin that made her a pile of goo. 

 

“You’re early.” She said it as a statement, but she was really asking a question. He was an entire 12 hours early. 

 

“Yeah,” he chuckled as he looked down at his shoes and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I was thinking about taking today off for awhile, but there was a meeting this morning about the merger, so I left right after.” She nodded, but she had so many more questions. 

 

“Is now a bad time?” he asked. She could sense the hesitation in his voice. 

 

“Oliver,” she sighed, “you are always welcome.” Of course, he was. The only thing she could think about was jumping him. And cuddling with him. And just being in the same room as him. 

 

“I just...” She didn’t know how to finish that sentence. How did you tell your fiancé that his mother drove you crazy? 

 

“Is it my mother?” he asked, looking at her with that panty-melting smile. It really wasn’t fair. She started to say something, but decided against it and clamped her mouth shut. He laughed and took a step closer to her. 

“I thought so. She wanted me to tell you, by the way, that she’s expecting you next weekend to get a dress for Tommy’s wedding.” He looked up at her and watched her sigh as she wiped her face with her towel. He took another step closer. 

 

“I told her you have your own mother to take you dress shopping.” Oliver was watching her closely, but she couldn’t help but laugh. Loudly. Too loudly for the acoustics of the gym. The sound echoed off the walls, and Oliver laughed in return. 

 

“What did she say to that?” Felicity asked. Oliver looked uncomfortable, and that was all the answer she needed. 

 

“I thought so,” she laughed. Donna definitely had a less sophisticated style than Moira. Donna liked tight dresses, low necklines, and high hemlines. 

 

“My mom is actually really good with fashion, so if it’s ok with you, I would prefer to go with my own mother.” She peered at Oliver knowing that he could easily tell her what to do, but he just took another step towards her and placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. 

 

“I don’t know why you wouldn’t. It’s fine with me,” he said quietly. Felicity eyed him up. 

 

“So,” she said casually, “you’re not worried about me showing up dressed like my mother?” He grinned at her. 

 

“No, you’ll look great in whatever you pick. Not like you’ll being wearing it long anyway.” His brazenness took her off guard, but she quickly recovered. 

 

“Is that a promise?” she asked with a glint in her eye. 

 

“Yes,” he promised before kissing her. She could feel how hard he was through his jeans, and she opened her mouth to him, her own desire increasing. She pulled away and looked at him shyly. 

 

“Sorry, I’m kind of gross.” She could feel heat rising to her cheeks. He looked at her incredulously. 

 

“I disagree,” he said simply, pulling her hips closer to him so she could feel his hardness again, “definitely sexy.” She laughed, and it echoed around the room again. 

 

“Mmm and laughing isn’t helping your case,” he whispered against her lips. 

 

“What do you mean?” she asked as her laughter died down. 

 

“I love your laugh, one of the sexiest things about you,” he said it so low.It was like he was sharing his biggest, darkest secret with her, and her heart warmed. Sometimes, she laughed too long or too loud. It was something she was conscious of, especially in public, but she guessed she was just comfortable with him. He pecked her lips quickly. 

 

“If you’re done here,” he questioned to which she nodded, “we better get you to the shower then.” He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, smacking her butt, causing her to laugh even more. His fingers brushing her inner thighs as he carried her to her bedroom made her squirm, and she laughed into his back as her hands held onto his waist. 

 

He kicked her bedroom door shut and repeated the gesture with the bathroom door. 

 

“You sure like kicking doors,” Felicity commented teasingly as he deposited her on her bathroom counter. 

 

“Only when my hands are full,” he answered as he reached down and started removing her shoes.

 

“Are you hands full often?” she asked casually. 

 

You keep my hands very full,” he said in a serious tone, as he straightened up and looked her in the eye. Between his words and the steady look he gave her, Felicity got the impression they were talking more than just literally. 

 

“Huh, sorry about that,” she said as she tilted her head to the side.

 

“I’m not.” He kissed her, really kissed her.His lips rubbed against hers, and her mouth parted on a sigh, letting his tongue slide over hers.She sighed again.She could kiss him all day.He pulled away too quickly for her liking and turned the shower on.She lifted her arms up as he came back to her, and he pulled the bottom of her sports bra up.Except it didn’t go very far.He pulled up again, on both sides, more evenly, and it still got stuck, landing on her breast in a painful way.

 

“Ow,” she said through a fit of laughter, her hands falling to his shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking a little flustered, which made Felicity laugh even harder.He finally pulled hard enough to get it over her head and off her.She dropped her hands to his shoulders again still laughing.

 

“It’s ok,” she said with a smile, “that was a lot less painful than if I would have done it myself.”She started laughing again, and this time he joined her.His hands went to her waist as he kissed her lips again through their laughing.She couldn’t remember the last time she genuinely laughed this much.Here she was, sitting shirtless without a care in the world, laughing.It felt good.

 

“Stop distracting me,” he ordered as he lifted her from the counter and placed her on the floor.She laughed again, swaying slightly in his arms.He peeled away her leggings, massaging her legs gently.

 

“Are you sore?” He asked gently.

 

“Not yet,” she said playfully, grabbing the hem of his shirt and helping him out of it.His arms immediately went around her waist pulling her closer to him, kissing her gently.She hummed in response leaning into him.

 

“I think you’re overdressed,” she said as she pushed him away.She pulled the elastic out of her hair and escaped to the shower as he finished undressing. 

 

He climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.She leaned into him, enjoying his warmth.He reached for her shampoo putting a decent sized dollop in his hand, keeping his arms around her waist, and she laughed again.

 

“That’s for you too, right?” she teased.He only hummed in response, as he was concentrating on lathering her hair.She moaned at having his fingers dig into her scalp, relaxing even further against him.He rinsed it out, and she poured conditioner into her palm as she tried to keep it away from him.

 

“No, you can’t do this part,” she said sternly.

 

“Why not?”She could practically hear his pout even though he was standing behind her.

 

“Last time, I had greasy hair for days,” she laughed at the memory.

 

“Show me,” he responded, and she felt shivers go down her spine.She didn’t know any guy that wanted to learn how to properly apply conditioner, but she obliged, and she let him rinse it out.His hands travelled to her neck, massaging her gently, and when they moved to her shoulders, his lips replaced them at her neck.She sighed at the comfort he brought her.His hands moved down her back slowly, massaging her, relaxing her, making her a pile of jelly in his arms.His lips followed the path of his hands, raising goosebumps on her skin, pebbling her nipples.She was wet and turned on, and she couldn’t take much more of his foreplay. 

 

“Oliver, please,” she begged as his lips moved further down her spine.She felt him stand up slowly, the tips of his fingers dragging along her sensitive skin.He turned her around to face him, and his concentrated look of desire took her breath away.He kissed her, probing his tongue into her mouth as he picked her up from her thighs.She gasped as her back hit the cold tiles of the wall and he rubbed his cock against her.Her hands slid over his wet skin easily, wanting to feel him everywhere.She was so lost in his tender kiss that she didn’t feel him move until he was already inside of her.She gasped again at the sudden feel of him filling her, and she tilted her hips as much as she could for more. 

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he growled in her ear as she squirmed looking for any friction.He had her pinned to the wall, his hands roaming her sides, brushing lightly against her breasts.

 

“Please,” she begged again as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders hoping to get some kind of leverage, but he was intent on making her wait.He kissed her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, all without moving his hips, until she finally brought his head to hers and kissed him roughly.When he finally moved, she moaned over the sound of the water, tilting her head back as much as she could.His lips landed on her neck again, sucking hard, as his hips snapped into hers.She begged him, wanting more, as much as he could give her.Her nails dug into his shoulder as she felt her orgasm approaching, and he moved his hips faster as she moaned again.He stopped kissing her when his rhythm became more erratic.She could tell he was close, so she slipped her hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit.

 

“Fuck, Felicity,” he groaned as he picked up his pace, his head falling to her shoulder,She moaned his name as she came, and he followed right behind her.

 

*****

 

“What did you have planned for today?” Oliver asked as Felicity emerged from her closet, readjusting her sweater.

 

“Lunch with my mom,” she replied as she stopped in front of him.His hands immediately wrapped around her waist, and she smiled.

 

“That sounds like fun,” he whispered against her lips.She laughed, bumping her nose with his.

 

“You say that now,” she teased as she turned and headed for the door, Oliver following close behind her.

 

*****

 

Felicity smiled at Oliver over her glass of water.This was the first time Oliver got to see Donna in her element, without Noah present, unabashedly herself.She didn’t always agree with her mom, and her mom had a tendency of embarrassing her, but she loved her.She was actually enjoying lunch, and Oliver’s hand casually resting on her knee only made it better. 

 

“So, you two have been having fun?” Donna asked sweetly as the waiter took away their plates.

 

“Mom, please don’t,” Felicity said quietly hoping that Oliver wouldn’t hear her.

 

“What, Felicity?It’s an innocent question, and any mother with a future son-in-law as handsome as Oliver would know…”

 

“Mom,” Felicity interjected with her loud voice.She knew where her mother was going, and she did not want to go there.She felt Oliver squeeze her thigh comfortingly under the table.

 

“What?” Donna asked with wide eyes. 

 

“Moira was asking about my dress for Tommy’s wedding,”Felicity changed the subject as she took another gulp of water.Donna clapped her hands excitedly.

 

“Oliver, I will make sure Felicity looks more beautiful than the bride,” Donna teased as she rubbed Oliver’s arm.

 

“I’m sure she will,” Oliver agreed with a wink to Felicity.

 

“That might be Moira’s fear,” Felicity challenged her mom.Felicity didn’t particularly like social situations.She could hold her own, but she preferred to just stay at home and read.She didn’t exactly want to look better than Laurel or even wear something that remotely made her stand out.

 

“I know what is appropriate for a wedding.I won’t embarrass her,” Donna explained with a smile.

 

“I know you won’t,” Oliver agreed as Felicity rolled her eyes.

 

*****

 

Dinner had gone much easier than planned.Noah ended up getting stuck at work, so Felicity could continue avoiding her father.She also figured it had made things much less awkward for Oliver. 

 

They agreed to watch a cheesy romantic comedy with Donna afterwards, which had led to a lot of wine and popcorn and a second movie, but it was an enjoyable evening.They crawled into bed, exhausted, and Felicity felt a certain sadness take over her.She was really going to miss her mom once she moved out, even if they didn’t always get along. 

 

She woke to his hand grazing over her skin, under her t-shirt but above her panties. 

He grazed over her side, her belly, her breast, her hip.   His chest pressed tightly against her back.  Her skin tingling in anticipation.  His tongue traced patterns over her shoulder, and she whimpered with need in her sleepy state. His fingers ventured under her panties, brushing over her clit lightly before stopping at her entrance. He swirled a finger in her wetness and groaned. He pushed a finger inside her easily and stroked her lightly. Her hips tilted back against him, and she could feel his hard cock against her ass. She whimpered again when he removed his finger, as he spread her wetness to her clit. 

 

He rubbed her lightly as he continued kissing her shoulder. She was frozen in a sleepy state of pleasure, her only movement the lazy tilt of her hips. His fingers pressed more firmly against her, but he kept his slow pace, building her up. She pressed her face into his other arm, the one she was using as a pillow, and moaned. His fingers worked faster, and she held his wrist in place, nails digging in to his skin. She came quickly, moaning against his arm, and relaxed into him, drifting off to sleep soon after. 

 

When she woke the second time that night, his hand was cupping her under her panties, his breathing deep and even. She was hot and wet. She removed his hand as she turned towards him, pushing him onto his back, and straddling him. She sat up, pushing their clothing side, and lowered herself onto him. She tilted her hips slowly, knowing she would cum quickly in her heightened state of arousal. His hips thrust lazily as he started to wake, and she rolled hers against him, pressing down harder, as she came silently.She tilted her hips against him slowly ridding out her orgasm, opening her eyes as she caught her breath.He was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

 

“I’m sorry.I didn’t mean to wake you,” she teased. He laughed as she leaned towards him, ready to collapse in her post-orgasmic bliss, but his hands came to her sensitive breasts, holding them gently, keeping her upright. 

 

“Why don’t I believe you?” He teased back, as his thumbs brushed over her nipples.She gasped loudly and bit her lip to prevent any other loud noises from escaping her.He thrust his hips into her slowly, causing her head to fall back.Her back arched, and her breasts pushed more firmly against his palms.She moaned as he thrust into her again, thumbs teasing her nipples.Her hands went to his, steadying herself against him, as she ground her hips against his.His thrusting got faster, and she squeezed his hands harder feeling the tension build in her belly.She held her hips low, letting him thrust into her deeply, his thrusting becoming more erratic, until he came with a groan.He relaxed into the soft mattress, his hands traveling down her body.He pressed on her clit as she leaned forward onto him, moaning into his shoulder.She could feel him inside of her still, and she bit his shoulder to keep from moaning too loudly.His fingers rubbed faster, and she could feel the tension in her body overflow, release overtaking her as she moaned into his shoulder. 

 

Once she caught her breath, he turned them, so they were laying face-to-face.He kissed her sweetly on the lips as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

 

“You are insatiable,” he said as he brushed her nose with his causing her to laugh.

 

“Sorry, not sorry,” she teased back, “it took me a long time to get here.” His hand drifted down her body, causing goosebumps to erupt.She pulled the blanket up around them and found his fingers.She sighed contentedly, as she entwined their fingers together.

 

“What does that mean exactly?” Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“It means I didn’t like sex,” she said with a shrug, “It was never pleasurable, until I figured out what I liked and what I didn’t like.Responsible for my own orgasm and all that.”She laughed, but she couldn’t read the look on Oliver’s face.He kissed her softly again and pulled her closer without saying anything.

 

*****

They slept later than usual, and Felicity banned him to the guest bathroom, since they were already late for brunch.She was sure her father was back.She didn’t think her luck was that good.She took her own shower quickly and made herself presentable, quickly throwing on a sweater dress and boots.She thought Oliver would have waited for her, but when she checked the guest room, he was gone.She sighed and resigned to going to the breakfast room by herself.

 

It occurred to her that she shouldn’t be afraid of her father.She shouldn’t be afraid in her own house, but in her defense, she wasn’t entirely sure her feelings were of fear. 

 

She entered the breakfast room, her boots clicking on the hardwood floor.Her father, mother, and Oliver were sitting in the decorum-assigned seats.Oliver looked up at her as she entered, smiling casually, as her father continued talking to him, barely glancing at his daughter.He stood and pulled her chair out for her.She smiled at him shyly as she sat.His hand was on her thigh, squeezing comfortingly as soon as she sat down, and Felicity was a little perplexed to his actions.Was she that obvious in her uncomfortableness around her father?Or maybe it was just that he had more information now?

 

He put his full coffee cup in front of her.She took a sip immediately squeezing his hand on her thigh in thanks.Her mom caught her eye from across the table and gave her a wink.She could feel her cheeks heat and quickly looked to see if her father had noticed.Of course, he hadn’t.He was rambling about the companies, the merger, asking Oliver pointed questions.Felicity just kept sipping Oliver’s coffee until her own arrived. 

 

*****

 

“You ok?” Oliver asked softly as she lead them back upstairs, hand resting comfortably in the small of her back.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” she laughed as she continued into her bedroom.

 

“You seemed…a little…uncomfortable,” he answered slowly as she entered the bathroom and handed him his toothbrush.

 

“I’m that obvious?” She questioned as she grabbed her own toothbrush and held it out for him to put on the toothpaste.

 

“No, but I know you,” he said with a wink, causing her to laugh, foam dripping down her chin.

 

“Is that so?” She teased after spitting throwing a glare his way.

 

“Yeah,” he said casually after rinsing leaning back on the counter as she finished brushing her teeth, “you squint just a little.”

 

“Oh,” she replied as she dropped her toothbrush in the holder.She didn’t know if that was good or bad.If Oliver, someone she’d only known for a couple of months could figure it out, she was sure her father could.He must have sensed her unease. 

 

“Hey,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her, “I can’t see it from across the table.I have to be sitting next to you.” He kissed the top of her head. 

 

“Huh,” she answered simply, glaring at him a little.“Ready for more family bonding?” Felicity finally asked as she rolled her eyes.Oliver laughed in response, shaking his head no.He tilted his head and captured her lips with his.His tongue slipped into her mouth, and his hands traveled down her waist to her ass, pulling her flush against him.She could feel his hardness as he pressed against her.He pulled back entirely too soon for her liking.

 

“I’m ready now,” he said with one last kiss to her lips.

 

*****

 

Felicity wasn’t entirely sure what her parents had planned for the day, but this certainly wasn’t it.It seemed that Donna wasn’t even privy to the specifics, but she handled it extremely well, greeting guests and making sure there was plenty of wine and hors d’oeuvres to go around.The guests just happened to be board members, and the cocktail hour ended up being segregated by sex.The men most likely talking business, while the women sat gossiping about the other elite women. 

 

Felicity stayed dutifully by her mother’s side, inhibiting her instinct to roll her eyes.She found the conversation quite pathetic.Oliver caught her eye from across the room a few times, winking or smiling, before politely responding to something her father said.They were separated again for dinner, but Felicity smiled through it, sipping on her wine politely. 

 

Felicity finally felt herself relax when Oliver’s arm slid around her waist as they escorted the last guest into the foyer.It was probably the tired look on Felicity’s face that prompted Donna to shoo them to bed.Felicity shot her a grateful look before trailing after Oliver.Her bed was calling to her, and she couldn’t wait to sink into the fluffy blankets and pillows with Oliver’s arms firmly around her.Her eyes were practically drifting shut as they started up the stairs. 

 

She toed off her shoes as soon as they entered her bedroom, and she let Oliver push her towards the bathroom, tiredness seeping into her bones.They brushed their teeth side-by-side, the domestic action becoming something Felicity looked forward to.She finished rinsing and watched as Oliver undressed.He caught her eye in the mirror as he slipped his tie around his head and hung it on the hook behind him.He moved towards her as he rolled up his sleeves.She found the gesture odd, since they were getting ready for bed, but she didn’t say anything.She was too distracted by the taut muscles of his arms.He started unbuttoning his shirt, his hands abandoning their task as he reached her to rest on her hips.She could feel his warmth seep through her dress, and she leaned back into him, tilting her head so she could feel his lips on her neck.

 

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you how gorgeous you look,” he whispered against her skin.She moaned at the sensation of his breath against her neck.She was instantly awake, wetness pooling between her legs.It was so easy with Oliver.One touch.One word.One breath.His lips dragged down her neck before he pulled away suddenly, turning her roughly, so she was facing him.

 

“I was thinking about something you said earlier,” he murmured against her lips, so close but so far away.She hummed as his lips brushed hers teasingly, his hands dropping to her thighs.He picked her up quickly and dropped her on the counter causing her to yelp in surprise.His hands moved back to her hips, under her dress, pulling up her skirt even further.He pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and kissed her, his tongue dipping into her mouth but just lightly.He pulled back abruptly causing her to whimper.

 

“You are no longer responsible for your own orgasm,” he said roughly before kissing her again.She got lost in his kiss, his tongue caressing her own, his words not fulling processing.His hands slid over her panties, and she was sure he could feel the dampness.He broke their kiss, stepping back as he hooked his thumbs into her panties and started dragging them down her legs.He knelt on the bathroom rug as he slipped them completely off and dropped them on the floor beside him.His hands and tongue worked their way back up her legs, and she gripped the edge of the counter to keep from slipping off.

 

“Oliver,” she moaned as she felt his breath on her exposed sex, eliciting goosebumps along her skin.He lifted her legs, placing them over his shoulders and anchored her hips with his hands.His tongue slid in between her folds, softly,keeping a slow pace.He teased her, never reaching her entrance or her clit, and his tongue was feather light.She moaned loudly as his tongue finally circled her entrance lightly, spreading her wetness, and she awkwardly fumbled to turn the sinks on to drown out her moans.She could feel Oliver smirk against her, but she couldn’t process it, as his tongue moved upwards inching towards her clit, circling around it.She wasn’t ashamed of begging as her hips bucked towards him.He held her firmly in place, teasing her slowly. 

 

He inched his tongue up higher, brushing over her clit, before returning to her entrance.Her fingers dug into the counter at the anticipation of more.He brushed over her clit once more before sucking on her folds.Her head fell back in pleasure on another long moan.He rubbed her clit again, more forcibly this time, and she could feel the tension building.She begged for more as she tried to move her hips, but his hold was too tight.His lips clamped down on her clit, and he sucked, his tongue circling her, releasing her orgasm in waves of pleasure.He continued gentle ministrations until she stopped panting and stood when she finally lifted her head, moving her legs to wrap around his waist.He put his arms around her gently, and she collapsed into him.

 

“You can be responsible for my orgasm all the time,” she laughed into his still clothed chest.She could feel his own laugh reverberate through her as he reached around her to shut off the faucets. 

 

“My pleasure,” he whispered as he held her firmly against him, removing her from the counter and carrying her to the bed.He pulled down the blankets before laying her down gently.She pulled his shirt ensuring that he followed, bringing his lips to hers.She moaned at the taste of herself and tilted her hips against him.She could feel how hard he was, and it only turned her on more.Her hands drifted to the buttons that were still clasped, slowly releasing them, running her hands along the newly exposed skin.She simultaneously pulled at him as she pushed at his shirt, causing him to laugh.He stood from the bed and removed the rest of his clothes.Felicity squirmed, desire running through her, wetness pooling between her legs.She bit her lip as she watched him drop his clothes to the floor one by one.

 

When he came back to her, hovering his body of hers, Felicity couldn’t wait.She grabbed his hard member and positioned it at her entrance.He obliged and thrust into her slowly, swallowing her moans with kisses.He settled into her, breaking their kiss.Felicity licked her lips, and her eyes fluttered open.His eyes were intent on hers, taking her breath away.His hand found hers, entangling their fingers, placing her arm gently above her head, and he repeated his actions with their other side.Felicity sighed contentedly when he shifted his weight onto his elbows, feeling him shift inside her.Her breasts pushed against his chest, the fabric of her dress creating friction.He tilted his hips, hitting that spot inside of her.Her eyes fluttered closed as she arched her back.

 

“Felicity,” he growled, his breath ghosting over her face, “look at me.”She did as he demanded.There was depth in his eyes she hadn’t seen before, and her jaw dropped as he tilted his hips again, more quickly this time.His nose bumped against hers as he started thrusting into her, tilting his hips after each one, building her pleasure up.The intensity of his gaze, the heat of his body surrounding hers, the tangle of his fingers against hers pinning her in place.It all heightened her pleasure.She bit her lip as he moved faster and fought the desire to close her eyes.He settled inside her again and rolled his hips against hers quickly.She came moaning against his mouth, and he started thrusting again, his hips moving erratically as he came, rubbing his nose against hers.

 

They laid like that for awhile.Felicity could feel him throbbing inside of her, and the fierceness of his gaze made her eyes start to prickle.She blinked rapidly and kissed him hard, probing her tongue into his mouth. 

 

“Felicity,” he whispered when he pulled back for air.She nodded, her nose brushing against his.She knew it.She felt it.But she wasn’t ready for him to say what she thought he was going to say.He rolled off her, releasing her, and she snuggled into his side, not quite ready to let him go.

 

*****

 

Felicity woke the next morning to Oliver sitting on the bed fully dressed.

 

“Hey,” he said softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear, “I have to go.”She groaned as she snuggled further into the duvet.

 

“Why do you always leave so early?” She mumbled into her pillow causing Oliver to laugh.

 

“Brunch,” he said simply, “you know you are always welcome.”His hand moved to her back, rubbing comforting circles.

 

“Too early,” she mumbled again. He cleared his throat as he reached into the inner pocket of his leather jacket.

 

“Felicity, I’ve been trying to find a good time to give this to you,” he said hesitantly playing with an envelop in his hands.She sat up, feeling more awake.

 

“What is it?” She questioned, her eyebrows crinkling.

 

“The pre-nup.”His voice was soft, his face worried, so she smiled at him comfortingly, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Ok, I’ll have to take it to the lawyers, but I’ll sign it and give it back to you next weekend.Unless you need it before?”

 

“No, no,” he answered quickly, “I just…we didn’t really talk about.”She laid one of her hands on his.

 

“Oliver,” she said softly, “I knew this was coming.It was already discussed, already agreed upon.Just give me the envelop, and I’ll sign it.”He didn’t look relieved, but he handed it to her.She smiled at him reassuringly and leaned in to kiss him goodbye.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will get around to responding to all the wonderful comments. I also apologize for another filler chapter, but I am so excited to share the next chapter with you all.

Felicity had stayed up too late the night before. Not that it mattered. Her father had left for a week long business trip; she wasn’t entirely sure where he needed to be going with the merger happening, but she didn’t question it. Her mother had plans the next day to catch up with some friends, so she had curled into bed early to make some progress on her current read. Except she got entirely too wound up in the story and stayed up entirely too late. 

 

She woke up in a haze. Her bedroom still encased by darkness. Her eyes unable to open as hot flames consumed her body. She moaned as she looked down her languid body, seeing the familiar silhouette between her legs. 

 

“Oliver?” she whispered, cutting the night air with her panting. He hummed in response, the vibrations making her hotter, her hips bucking involuntarily. Her feet were on his shoulders. She was completely exposed to him. His hot tongue soothing her where the cool air of her bedroom pricked her skin.  His fingers holding her open to him. 

 

“It’s Thursday,” she said on a moan as her fingers went to his hair. His scruff scratched the inside of her thighs as he chuckled. 

 

“Technically, it’s Friday.” His breath felt cool against her and made her shiver. She tightened her hold on his hair, pulling him closer. Her hips tilting toward him, increasing the friction. His tongue licked and rubbed. The heat and wetness from his mouth meeting hers. She arched her back bringing her center closer to him.  Her hips moved of their own accord as he continued licking and sucking. She moved urgently, his lips igniting a flame within her. She came with a particularly hard suck to her clit. Her back arched even higher, and her fingers dug into his scalp. Her hips continued moving lazily as she came down from her high, and he rubbed he clit gently with his tongue, coaxing every last bit of pleasure from her. 

 

When the last wave of her orgasm subsided, she sunk into the mattress, pulling on his head and kissing him lazily. His hot skin made hers prickle where they touched. He was completely naked, and she pressed closer to him, feeling his hardness on her thigh. 

 

“Hi,” she said softly, her fingers scraping through his scruff. 

 

“Hi,” he replied with a small smile as he nuzzled her nose. 

 

“Not that I’m complaining but what are you doing here?” she asked as he rolled onto his back bringing her with him. 

 

“I have a lot of vacation time to use. I meant to get here earlier, but something came up.” She understood from the way he squeezed her shoulder, but she didn’t ask for specifics. 

 

“I didn’t realize CEO’s got vacation,” she teased as she rolled on top of him causing him to laugh then groan as she pushed into his erection. She sat up, straddled him, and removed her tank top, the last piece of clothing she had on. She ground against him, letting her wetness coat him. She stroked him gently, loving the soft feel of his skin in her hand. His hands moved to her thighs, gripping into her tightly. She watched his abs contract as he tried to control himself. She held him at his base and sunk onto him slowly. He hissed as she ground into him. 

 

She kept her motions torturously slow, sliding over him easily with her wetness, sinking deep and grinding their hips together before lifting until only his tip was inside her. She repeated her movements, watching his face contort in pleasure. The muscles of his arms contracting as he squeezed her thighs. She bit her lip, entranced with the beautiful man before her. 

 

His thumb went to her clit, brushing gently at first, barely there as she continued pushing down on him and pulling up slowly. He pressed more firmly when she ground into him, matching her tempo, the extra stimulation causing her urgency to rise. She moved faster, holding his thumb to her, trapping his hand in hers. He raised his knees, feet flat on the bed, changing her angle. She gasped as she moved faster, his hips starting to thrust into her, unable to keep any sense of control. 

 

They moved as one, meeting each other frantically, panting for air as they chased their release.   Felicity’s nails dug into his wrist as she came, her mouth falling open in a silent moan. Oliver released the pressure on her clit, rubbing her gently as she road out her orgasm. He came with a grunt, his hips thrusting sloppily, his abs and arms contracting. Felicity released her hold on his wrist and fell towards his chest, laying her head directly above his heart. The quick thumping lulling her to sleep as Oliver wrapped the blanket around her tightly. 

 

*****

 

Felicity woke tucked into Oliver’s side, legs entangled, hair plastered to her face.She brushed the hair out of her face, plucking a piece out of her mouth, as she sat up on her elbows.

 

“Oliver,” she mumbled looking around the bed, “do you have my hair tie?” He hummed in response, not answering, and Felicity couldn’t help her eye roll.She leaned over him, coming onto her hands and knees as she reached toward her night stand to find another hair tie.Her breasts hung over his sleeping face.Or so she thought.She shuddered as his tongue circled her nipple, her back arching involuntarily, her hair falling into her face.He sucked on her nipple, pushing it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue.He circled her nipple again, sucking more of her breast into his mouth.She was instantly wet, and she swayed as his tongue continued its attack. 

 

He brushed the underside of her other breast lightly with his knuckle.His finger drifted, back and forth on her breast.He brushed her nipple briefly as he continued sucking on the other one.She squirmed, feeling wetter with every stroke of his finger.His knuckle drifted down, teasing patterns on her stomach and hip, coming back up to her breast before drifting back down.His knuckle stopped on her mound, and he started tracing light circles in tandem with his tongue on her nipple.Her hips collapsed, her wetness finding his hard cock.She tilted her hips, spreading her wetness over him.His hands moved to her hips, his mouth still on her breast, as she ground into him.His tip bumped her clit, and she came with a low moan.She continued rocking, riding out her orgasm, and he released her nipple.

 

“Oliver,” she whispered as she continued rocking.His hands went to her hair, brushing it back from her face before cupping her face, bringing it down to kiss her.His tongue slipped inside her mouth as she guided his cock easily inside her.He groaned as she pressed into him.She changed her movements, gliding over his cock, picking up her pace as his hands went back to her hips.Their lips broke apart, and Oliver gasped for air.

 

His hands steadied her, helped her move faster, and she watched his face as he came.His look was of pure desire, and he licked his lips.His fingers dug into her hips, and she smirked, helping him ride out his pleasure.She enjoyed having this control over him.She kissed him softly, holding her hair back. 

 

“Felicity,” he whispered against her lips.She smiled as she sat up.He slipped out of her, and she laid next to him, still trying to catch her breath.

 

“Can you grab a hair tie out of the night stand?” she asked as she ran her hand through her hair.He laughed as he rolled over.Felicity let her eyes drift shut as she heard the drawer open.She sighed and opened them again, expecting to see Oliver handing her a hair tie, but he was still on his side, unmoving.

 

“Oliver?” she asked as she pulled the blanket up around her.He wordlessly handed her a hair tie, still on his side, still facing the nightstand. 

 

“Thanks,” she said softly as she sat up and started putting her hair up.She heard the drawer close, and Oliver sat up.She looked at him as she raised her eyebrow.

 

“How many do you have?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.She stared at him for a moment, not quite sure what he was asking until it finally dawned on her.

 

“Vibrators?” she asked with a laugh, her head falling back.She hadn’t even thought that he would see them in her drawer.He started laughing with her, his hand coming to rest gently on her back.

 

“Looks like you could open a store,” he said teasingly.She turned toward him, shaking her head, and pushed him back onto the bed.She fell on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

 

“Eight,” she said simply as their laughter died away.His hand came to rest on her hip, pulling her closer to him, and she wrapped her leg around his and drifted off to sleep.

 

*****

 

Felicity sat at the breakfast table, sipping her coffee, watching her mom and Oliver talk.She enjoyed watching them.Oliver clearly genuinely enjoyed speaking with Donna, and Donna was probably excited she had someone new to talk to.Although, Felicity could start to see a change in Donna, like she was more genuine.If that was even possible.Growing up, Donna was also subdued around Noah and superficial around Felicity.They didn’t have a deep relationship.They didn’t talk about feelings or the future, unless it was what they were going to wear to an event. 

 

Maybe, it was Felicity who was changing.She didn’t feel like she was, but, for the past couple of weeks, she did feel lighter.Less anxious, less stressed.Maybe, that was affecting her perception of Donna. 

 

“So what are you two up to today?” Donna asked cheerfully, breaking Felicity’s train of though. Oliver gave her a small smile as he squeezed her thigh under the table.

 

“Well, I was going to get new shoes today,” Felicity said.She was quickly interrupted by her mother.

 

“What kind of shoes, sweetie?For the wedding?”The excitement in Donna’s voice was contagious, and Felicity smiled.

 

“Yeah, I’m missing one of my nude pumps,” Felicity said casually.

 

“Your favorite ones?” Donna asked with a frown.Felicity nodded in response as she took a sip of coffee.She had thought she might have left it at Oliver’s, but she didn’t want to run the risk of not having shoes to wear if it wasn’t there.

 

“But, we don’t have to go.We can do something more exciting,” Felicity said softly, smiling at Oliver.

 

“More exciting?” He asked with a laugh, “If you’re anything like Thea, I’m sure there’s nothing as exciting as watching you buy shoes.” 

 

*****

 

Oliver was surprisingly good company while they shopped.He insisted they stop for coffee first, which earned him instant bonus points.Felicity loved shopping.Well, she loved purchasing new things.She hated the crowds and grumpy sales people.She would have been in and out of the store if it weren’t for Oliver. 

 

She laughed at Oliver’s confusion when she picked out her shoes.She didn’t need to try them on; they were the same brand and style as her last ones. 

 

“Wait, so that’s it?That was shoe shopping?” he said as he held the door open for her. 

 

“Yes,” she laughed, “I’m not as exciting as Thea.”

 

“More exciting,” Oliver whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist.Shivers travelled down her spine at the implication of his words. 

 

*****

 

The weather had turned unseasonably warm by late afternoon, so they ate on the patio of a little pizzeria.Fairy lights provided warm lighting from above, and candlelight from the table flickered off Oliver’s face as they ate and talked.Felicity was sure her own eyes were twinkling just as much, but it was quite unfair how attractive Oliver was.Their waiter seemed entranced with him, catering to his every want, bringing them extra breadsticks and free refills, ignoring Felicity completely.She supposed this was just something she would have to get used to.

 

She talked Oliver into walking home.It didn’t take much, but he did seem surprised she wanted to walk the mile in her heels.She felt lighter, and she wanted to stay outside as long as possible.There was a warm breeze caressing her face.Her hand was held firmly in his, and they took their time, their random chatter interspersed with bouts of comfortable silence. 

 

He let her use the bathroom first when they got back to her room while he answered some emails for work.She changed into her oversized t-shirt and turned down the bed and started opening the windows as she waited for him.She heard the door open as she opened her last window, and before she could turn around, Oliver’s hands were around her waist.He hummed into her hair as he pulled her flush against him, swaying slightly.

 

“Perfect night for open windows,” he murmured.Felicity hummed in response, leaning back into him.He turned her by her hips, so she was facing him, and pulled her hips to his.His hands moved to cup her jaw, and his lips brushed against hers softly as her hands went to his bare chest.His hands went to the hem of her shirt, dancing lightly across her skin as he pulled it up and over her head.

 

“You really don’t like that shirt; do you?” Felicity asked teasingly.He huffed a laugh, and she smiled.She loved seeing him laugh and smile.It put her at ease. 

 

“I like it much better on the floor,” he whispered into her ear as his hands drifted down her sides, landing on the band of her panties.He pushed her panties down her legs, his hands following the path of the fabric.Squatting before her, he slipped them to her ankles, lifting each foot gently as he removed them completely.Her warm skin prickled in anticipation as he stood and kissed her again, more firmly this time.His lips were so soft, sucking on hers lightly.Her hands rested on the waistband of his boxers, but his lips distracted her.His tongue stroked her bottom lip, and she moaned involuntarily, her body simply reacting to him.He pulled away, her lips trailing after his, not wanting to lose contact so soon.He removed his boxers as he kept eye contact with her.She bit her lip as her breathing increased, watching his muscles ripple with his movements.She could feel her wetness building as she watched him. 

 

When he stood up again, he wrapped an arm around her waist, banding her to him.His other hand went to her cheek, angling her head back, and he kissed her softly again.She opened her mouth to him, her tongue peeking out to caress his.His hot skin warmed hers, pressed tightly against her.She held onto his biceps for support, her knees feeling weak.He pulled away, taking a step back.His eyes were intense as they travelled down her naked body.He grabbed her hand and led her back to her bed.Her eyes grazed down his body.She licked her lips as he sat on the edge of the bed.Her body was aching for him, the space between them too much for her heightened state of arousal.He turned her by her hips again, so she was facing away from him and pulled her back until she was sitting in his lap.His nose nuzzled the slope of her neck, and his hands stroked her legs, bringing them to either side of him, so she was kneeling on the bed.His hands slid back up her legs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

 

His fingers dipped into her entrance, and he groaned, spreading her wetness through her folds and around her clit.She whimpered as her head fell back onto his shoulder.

His hands went back to her hips, gripping her tightly.He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust up slowly.She moaned loudly as his hand went to her clit, pressing lightly.His other arm went to her opposite breast, his forearm rubbing against her nipple as his thumb brushed against her other nipple, causing her to moan again.He used the leverage of his hands on her body as he pulled out and thrusted back in slowly.She grabbed onto his wrists needing something to ground her as he repeated his thrusting.Her entire body was on fire.The stimulation of her breasts with his arm, her nipples so hard they were aching had her digging her nails into him.The pressure on her clit making her wriggle with his fullness inside her, stretching her, hitting the spot inside of her that would have her falling into pleasure in no time.She didn’t know how much more stimulation she could take, but Oliver continued his slow thrusting movements.His lips attached to her shoulder, sucking gently, his tongue drawing patterns across her sensitive skin. 

 

“Oliver, please,” she begged as he moved within her again.He pressed more firmly against her clit, her pleasure steadily rising.Her skin felt warm, the warmth of his chest seeping into her back.He sucked harder on her shoulder as he sped up his movements.His hips thrusted faster, his fingers working her clit and teasing her nipple moved more roughly.He licked a path up her neck to her ear.She could feel his breath, hear his ragged breathing as his hips moved even faster.She moaned again as his grip around her tightened, his hips thrusting harder into her.He built her up and kept her right on the edge, his movements hard and fast.She surrendered to his control, feeling the tension release within her.Her orgasm washed over her as his hips became more erratic, and he bit down on her neck.

 

They stayed like that, as their breathing slowed.He hugged her tighter and laid back into the mattress.He slipped out of her causing her to whimper as he pushed them up the bed and turned her, placing her gently on the mattress.She pressed her back into his chest and continued holding his wrists, unable to let go. 

 

The last thing she remembered before she drifted off to sleep was his lips pressing chastely against her neck. 

 

*****

 

Felicity woke up early Saturday morning to Oliver’s tongue pressed against her neck.His hand traced a light path from her knee to her inner thigh up her stomach.He traced the curve of the underside of her breast before circling her nipple and reversed his path back down to her knee.She was wet, and her hips involuntarily tilted back, pressing his hard cock into her ass.She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as he started sucking on her neck harder, his hand still staying light.Her hips started moving faster as her walls clamped around nothing, and her wetness spread to her thighs.

 

“Oliver, please, I need you,” she moaned on an exhale.His chest was pressed into her back, the heat and friction as she continued to move her hips making her wetter.She reached behind her and pumped his cock before placing it at her entrance and tilted her hips.He slid through her folds easily, her wetness covering him as he bit her neck.She pressed gently on his tip with her other hand and moaned as he entered her.His hands and lips continued their mission, but she stilled.He pressed into her slowly, his other hand grabbing her breast for leverage. 

 

“Please,” she begged breathlessly, needing to feel more of him.He pressed all the way in, filling her completely.She squeezed his hand over her breast, as his other hand gripped her hip.He slid out slowly as his breath ghosted over her neck causing shivers to run down her spine.He slid back in slowly, teasingly, his hand large enough to press into her clit from his grip on her hip. 

 

“Oliver, faster,” she whimpered as she squeezed his hand harder.He obliged with a groan but only slightly, waiting for her to beg.With every whimper, he moved faster, keeping a constant pressure on her clit, squeezing her breast per her instructions.She didn’t know where he ended and she began.She didn’t care.She just wanted him.Hard and fast.His pace followed her moans, and his hand slid to cover her clit completely, rubbing hard circles.She grabbed his wrist as pleasure surrounded her, her nails digging into his skin, guiding his ministrations, faster and harder, until she let her pleasure consume her.He continued his fast pace until he came shortly after her, breathing a “fuck” into her ear, her laughter making his cock twitch inside of her.

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he breathed as his arms wrapped tightly around her, leaving no space between them, “you are amazing.”She laughed again, feeling him twitch again, as she snuggled closer to him.

 

“I think that was all you,” she breathed as she closed her eyes once again.

 

*****

 

The way her mother winked at her over breakfast led Felicity to believe that she heard their little sexcapade that morning and perhaps even last night.Oliver didn’t notice or pretended not to as he made conversation with Donna, asking how her day was yesterday and asking questions about her friends like he was genuinely interested. With each question, Donna seemed to get genuinely happier.Until Noah joined them.It was an interesting relapse to watch, like the light was dimming from her mother the closer Noah got to her.

 

“I need to pick something up,” Felicity blurted before her father even got his breakfast.

 

Her mother gave her a questioning look, “Why didn’t you pick it up yesterday?”Felicity felt guilty for leaving her mother, but she just couldn’t stand to see her mother like this.

 

“I forgot,” she replied slowly, trying to buy time, “It’s a book I ordered a while ago.”Donna smiled sweetly and winked at Felicity again.

 

“Of course, sweetie.We’ll see you for dinner?”The guilt could practically eat Felicity alive, but she had to get out of that room.She nodded hastily, expecting Oliver to just follow her, which of course he did.

 

*****

 

“I thought you were just picking something up?” Oliver asked as Felicity plucked another book off the shelf and started reading the back. 

 

“I know,” she said guiltily as she scrunched up her nose, “I just couldn’t stay there. 

 

Oliver nodded and gave her a small smile, “Your dad?”

 

“Yes, I feel awful, but my mother is just a different person around him, and I can’t watch that.”She was afraid to look at him, afraid of his reaction.She wasn’t sure why, but she was thinking it probably had to do with her own feelings of dislike towards herself. 

 

“I wish things were different,” she explained quietly, “I wish I could do something.Buy my mom a house in Aruba or something.”She finally looked at Oliver, but she couldn’t read his expression. 

 

“It’s not your fault,” he said slowly as he plucked a book off a shelf and turned it over in his hands.He looked sad, hurt maybe, and Felicity really didn’t want to unbox that.

 

“Do you mind if we stop at the jewelry store?There’s a pair of earrings that I want to get my mom,”She heard her voice shake as she asked, but Oliver smiled, and whatever he was thinking before seemed to have left him.

 

*****

 

“Your book shopping is Thea’s shoe shopping,” Oliver laughed as he placed the bags he was carrying onto the lounger in Felicity’s room.

 

“I’m sorry,” Felicity said softly, feeling guilty for everything.Her mom.Oliver.“I tend to get caught up, but thank you for going with me.”She pressed her body against his and kissed him thoroughly.Felicity wasn’t good with expressing her feelings.She wasn’t even good about deconvoluting them, but she knew, deep down, why Oliver had looked hurt earlier.She was just choosing to ignore it. 

 

“Did you find anything on Dinah?” Felicity asked as she abruptly pulled away from him.She was deflecting.She knew it.He knew it.She knew he knew it by the look on his face.

 

“Nothing,” he sighed heavily, running his hand roughly though his hair, “Nothing to tie her to Noah.”Felicity smiled sadly as she squeezed his arm.She wasn’t surprised.Her father was smart.

 

“We should get ready for dinner,” she said softly as she turned to change. 

 

*****

 

“Felicity, are you ok?” Olive asked softly as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.Felicity sighed as she rolled over onto her back, covering her naked body with the sheet and her eyes with her arm. 

 

“I’m sorry.I know I’m acting weird,” she whined.Dinner was awkward to say the least.Noah asked Oliver questions and basically ignored Felicity, which was fine by her.But, Felicity didn’t even want to be in the same room as him.She had used the first excuse to leave.Oliver laughed as he turned onto his side, repositioning the pillow, so he could look at her.

 

“I shouldn’t complain.You were amazing, as usual.” Oliver’s voice was low and smooth, and Felicity could feel herself getting wet just listening to him.She smiled as she rolled onto her side to face him, resting her head on his pillow.

 

“You weren’t so bad, yourself,” she teased, her finger outlining the muscles of his chest.He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles softly.She hummed contentedly as her eyes drifted shut, completely satiated, completely relaxed.

 

“I’m here if you want to talk,” he whispered as his thumb slowly stroked her knuckles.

 

“Thank you,” she mumbled, already half-asleep. 

 

*****

 

“I have to go,” Oliver whispered into her ear.She could feel the comforting heat of his body radiating into her.She snuggled further against him in their usual spooning position as he kissed her shoulder chastely.

 

“But do you?” she challenged, half-jokingly.He chuckled lightly in her ear, and she turned in his arms, opening her eyes.She pecked his lips as she pressed her naked body to his.

 

“You look tired,” she said softly, her thumb brushing his lip.He grumbled in response, brushing her nose with his.“Already dreading Monday?” she teased.

 

“I still haven’t figured out this merger,” he said quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

 

“You will,” Felicity said confidently as she pecked his lips again, “I know you will.”He kissed her, letting his tongue probe into her mouth.She felt him harden against her thigh before he pulled back gently.She opened her eyes to his, clear blue orbs gazing at her so intently she felt he could see into her soul.

 

“Maybe I’m just dreading leaving you,” he said softly, his voice a little rough, before he kissed her thoroughly again.It took Felicity a minute to realize what he was saying, her stomach dropping at her realization, but she was quickly distracted with his tongue in her mouth again. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend of Tommy and Laurel's wedding commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind comments and kudos.
> 
> Please hang with me. I hope it will be worth it in the end.

“Did you remember to pack the sparkly eye shadow?” Donna asked as she handed Felicity a pair of pumps.

 

“Yes, mom,” Felicity responded with a smile and an eye-roll. 

 

“And you’ll send me the pictures?” Donna asked excitedly as Felicity zipped up her suitcase.

 

“Of course, mom.”Before her engagement to Oliver, Felicity would have been annoyed by her mother’s superficial excitement, but her new-found sense of clarity had Felicity genuinely enjoying her mother’s excitement. 

 

“The driver has been waiting long enough,” Donna declared as she shooed Felicity out of her bedroom.

 

They descended the steps to the foyer together, Donna excitedly talking about how great this wedding would be.The Merlyns, after all, were not hurting for money, and Moira Queen had quite the hand in planning the wedding as Laurel’s own mother was on sabbatical and traveling in Greece. 

 

Felicity stopped abruptly as she spotted Oliver in the sitting room.Her mother ran into her back before following her gaze. 

 

“Oliver, honey,” Donna exclaimed without missing a beat as she moved around Felicity to greet him, “I didn’t realize you were coming today.Shouldn’t you be at work?”Felicity smiled at Donna’s warmth. 

 

“Still trying to use up my vacation time,” Oliver said warmly as he hugged Donna and smiled at Felicity.It had only been three days, but Felicity was glad just to be in Oliver’s presence again.

 

* * *

 

Oliver easily swung her bags into the trunk before opening the front passenger door of the awaiting car.Felicity stopped suddenly as the realization hit her.

 

“Wait, where’s John?” she asked quickly.“Did Lyla have the baby?”Oliver leaned on the car door as he smiled at her.

 

“No, just an appointment.”

 

“Ah,” Felicity nodded in understanding as she slipped into the car, a slight disappointment overcoming her.

 

* * *

 

Felicity settled into her seat on the jet and watched Oliver not-so-subtly as he shrugged out of his leather jacket.Three days wasn’t a long time, but Felicity felt the familiar feeling of heat spread throughout her.She crossed her legs for relief as the co-pilot shut the jet door, a job normally John was assigned.He nodded at Oliver before entering the cockpit, closing the door behind him.

 

“Oliver,” she asked softly, “are there any other staff on this plane?”

 

“No,” he answered looking at her questioningly, “just the pilot and co-pilot.”She hummed in response.

 

“No book today?” he asked gently, placing his hand on her thigh.She could feel the warmth of his hand through her skirt, causing her skin to prickle. 

 

“No work today?” she teased back, trying to ease the tension between her legs.Oliver’s resulting laugh had the opposite effect though.

 

“I hope you brought enough for the rest of the week and the weekend,” he continued teasing.

 

“Why? You don’t want to go book shopping with me again?”She pouted, and he laughed again.She loved how easy their relationship was, how he seemed to understand her, how she didn’t have to explain the things she loved to him.

 

He hummed as he leaned closer to her, noses almost touching.“It’s my side gig,” he said seriously, and Felicity couldn’t help but laugh loudly. 

 

“Your side gig?” she asked incredulously between laughs. 

 

“Hey, it’s a lot of work carrying around all your books.”He nudged her shoulder with his as the plane started to take off.

 

“How much do you make at this side gig?” Felicity asked slowly, leaning towards him. 

 

“Not enough,” he whispered before kissing her slowly.He traced her bottom lip with his tongue slowly before sucking it into his mouth fully.She moaned softly, her body drawn to his, wetness pooling between her legs.When she pulled away, he was smiling at her, and she was panting.

 

“You know, Oliver,” she said slowly as her eyes dropped to his chest, “I always wanted to join the mile high club.”She didn’t wait for his answer as she unbuckled her seat belt and straddled his lap.

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he growled, “we’re still taking off.”She leaned into him closely, her lips a breath away from his.

 

“I trust you,” she whispered against his mouth, her eyes locked with his.She completely, utterly trusted him, and that scared her, but in this moment, she brushed those thoughts aside, perfectly content with their physical relationship.Her hands moved to his seatbelt, unclicking it and moving it to the side, so her hands had better access to the obvious bulge in his pants. 

 

His lips hungrily sought hers, and she laughed at his urgency, his dick twitching in response.

 

“I love it when you laugh,” he mumbled breathlessly as his hands dug into her thighs.He kissed her chest, right above her breast, her position making it easy access.Felicity sighed in contentment.She had never felt so satisfied as she did when she was with him, and she leaned into that feeling, anticipation burning low in her belly.

 

Her hands moved to his pants, brushing against him accidentally.He sucked her skin harder, muffling a moan.His tongue, hot and wet, working over her sensitive skin, sending waves of desire straight to her core.She continued her mission, unbuttoning his pants, slowly lowering the zipper.

 

“Fuck, Felicity,” he mumbled into her chest causing her to smile.She loved it when he cursed.Proper, CEO Oliver, unable to maintain his properness when he was with her.Her fingers were light, teasing him, as she manipulated his boxers, until she felt the soft skin of his dick against her fingers.She pulled him through the hole in the fabric, exposing him completely to her, stroking him firmly as she squirmed.Her own desire was burning, her wetness growing between her legs.With one hand still wrapped firmly around his dick, she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders.She raised herself, and Oliver pulled her skirt up, reading her intentions expertly.She used the head of his cock to push her panties to the side and slide down easily, biting her lip to keep a moan from escaping.Oliver pressed his face harder into her chest, and she could feel the vibrations of his own moan.

 

She would finish quickly.She always did in this position.She had built herself up during the three days they weren’t together, thinking about him, the way he moved inside of her.

 

She tilted her hips forward.The change in position making him hit that spot inside of her that had her gasping for air.Both arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer to her.Her head fell back in pleasure.It would only take a few more movements on her part.

 

She tilted her hips forward again, more forcibly.Her head dropping forward, her parted lips landing on his ear.Her breathing was heavy.She could feel her chest pressing into his face on every inhale. 

 

It only took one more tilt for her to come, biting the fabric on his shoulder to suppress a moan.He took over, hands gripping her hips as he thrust into her, face still pressed into her chest.She held on tight to his shoulders as he continued thrusting.She was still working through her own orgasm as he chased his own.She loved feeling him inside her, but loved feeling his strong, thick muscles move under her even more. 

 

“Oliver,” she whispered into his ear as his hips moved faster, more erratically.She clamped her walls around him, and he cursed in her ear causing her to laugh again.He came on his next thrust, breathing heavy into her chest.

 

She relaxed against him, her head on his shoulder, their breathing ragged.She closed her eyes and breathed in his soapy scent she loved so much.

 

* * *

 

“We should talk before dinner,” Oliver stated softly as he climbed into the driver’s seat beside Felicity.

 

“Okay,” Felicity agreed easily, not giving away her increased heart rate or breathing at his vague comment, “What about?”She looked at his profile as he started driving.It was completely unfair how attractive he was.He could already get whatever he wanted with his family money, but, if that ever failed him, he could easily get by on his looks.

 

She twisted Moira’s ring around her finger as she watched Oliver.It felt out of place and heavy on her hand, but she didn’t dare pack it in her suitcase in case she lost it. 

 

“I have a non-mother discussed plan for Thanksgiving,” he responded tentatively.

 

“Oh, this should be fun,” Felicity teased as she ran her fingers through her hair.

 

“I figured you could come up earlier in the week, help my mom prepare everything,” he said his eyes never leaving the road. 

 

Felicity hesitated, “Umm, sure, I guess that sounds fun?”He glanced at her and placed his hand on her thigh.

 

“You don’t know the plans, do you?” he asked softly. 

 

“I figured my parents and I were coming here,” she said as she fidgeted with her ring more, turning it around on her finger.

 

“Donna is staying in Vegas,” Oliver said slowly, “So, it would just be you and your dad.I figured if you came early, you wouldn’t have to fly with him.”Felicity nodded and turned back to look at the rode.She took this information but didn’t know what to do with it.It was sweet of Oliver to think of her that way, but she was disappointed her own mother didn’t tell her she wasn’t going to spend Thanksgiving with her.Hurt even.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, and that was the last thing she said for the rest of the car ride.

 

* * *

 

Felicity’s mind was still reeling from her conversation with Oliver as they sat down for dinner.For someone who avoided deconvoluting her feelings on a regular basis, she couldn’t stop thinking about the information Oliver gave her, and it was inconvenient that now was the time her brain decided to analyze everything.Luckily, Thea was sitting beside her and hijacked the conversation.

 

Donna was essentially skipping Thanksgiving even though she loved it.She loved decorating the house and setting the table and putting a delectable menu together.Felicity couldn’t figure out why.Or why her mother had told Moira before her own daughter. 

 

“You ok?” Oliver whispered into her ear, a warm hand on her back.She nodded and smiled tightly, unable to look at him. 

 

“So, Felicity, Oliver tells me you’ll be coming back on Tuesday to help prepare for Thanksgiving?” Moira asked in her sophisticated way.Felicity adjusted her smile, the one her mother taught her, the one she put on when she needed to pretend everything was ok.

 

“Yes, that is if it’s ok with you?” Felicity responded sweetly.It amazed her how something so silly, so trivial could change her mood so quickly. 

 

“Of course, dear,” Moira responded sweetly, “You are always welcome here.”

 

* * *

 

“I wish you would have told me sooner,” Felicity huffed as she entered Oliver’s bedroom and collapsed on his bed, “I would have just gotten a hotel room for the two nights.”She heard the iciness in her own voice, and she half-hoped Oliver could hear it too.

 

“You can stay here for the entire week,” he responded sounding so reasonable that Felicity couldn’t control her eye-roll.

 

“I don’t have enough clothes,” she said bitterly laying back into the plush pillows and covering her eyes with her arm.

 

“I’m sure Thea would love to go shopping with you.” Felicity huffed at his reasonable answers.She felt the bed shift before he gently took her feet, slipping her shoes off, and rubbing them firmly.“I would love to have you here,” he continued as he dropped her feet and moved up the bed, “and you’re always saying I’m flying too much.”Felicity didn’t say anything, just sighed heavily.

 

“Do you want to go home now?” Oliver asked gently.She slowly dropped her arm from her eyes and rolled over to face him.

 

“Yes and no,” she whispered as she played with his tie.

 

“Say the word, and we’ll go.”His statement was so sincere, and she could feel the tears prickling the back of her eyes. 

 

“No, we have the wedding.You’re the best man.Laurel would kill me if you didn’t show up,” Felicity laughed thinking of the first night she met the woman. 

 

“I don’t care about Laurel,” Oliver stated confidently as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “Tommy would understand.”She smiled sadly at him and kissed him gently.

 

“Thank you, but we said we would go, so we’re going.”She snuggled into him, breathing in his comforting scent.“What time do we leave in the morning?”

 

“After breakfast. Which we have to have after Thea leaves for school because she will not let you out of her sight once she sees you,” Oliver answered as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

 

“Oliver?” Felicity asked with her face buried into his jacket.

 

“Yes, Felicity,” he answered as he rubbed her back.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered for the second time that night.But she actually meant it this time. 

 

* * *

 

“What time is it?” Felicity mumbled as Oliver shifted onto his back. 

 

“Six,” he replied huskily as he loosened his tie causing her to laugh. 

 

“I feel like I’m back in high school, falling asleep in my clothes like this.” She buried her face into the pillow to soften her laughs. 

 

“You fell asleep with your clothes on in high school?” he teased, “you seem like the type to have the opposite problem.” 

 

“Only when I was at my boyfriend’s,” Felicity teased right back.  He rolled on top of her causing her to laugh harder.He nipped her lip playfully as his hands gripped her hips.

 

“I don’t want to think about you naked with anyone else but me,” he growled into her ear.His hardness pressed into her clit causing her to gasp.He kissed her jaw before abruptly pulling away.

 

“Coffee?” he asked calmly.His hips were still pressed to hers.She smirked and rolled her eyes, letting her body relax into the bed again, his weight still heavy on her in the most comforting way.

 

“Of course,” she said softly, her hand scratching the stubble lining his jaw.He leaned down and kissed her gently.

 

* * *

 

Felicity finished drying off and secured the towel around her when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

 

“Come in,” she responded quietly still half-asleep.The hot water and strong pressure of the shower had a calming effect on her, and if they weren’t on a schedule, she would have crawled right back into bed.

 

“Bringer of java, saver of souls,” she teased as Oliver handed her a large mug of steaming coffee.She took a sip, closing her eyes, enjoying the bitter taste on her tongue, humming in contentment.

 

“Took you long enough,” she chastised as he leaned on the counter watching her.

 

“Thea hadn’t left for school yet.I told her you were still sleeping and had to convince her not to wake you up,” he laughed.She took another sip of coffee before placing it next to him.

 

“Thank you for the coffee and for warding off Thea.”

 

“My pleasure,” he responded.Felicity noticed the change in his voice, from teasing to low and gravelly.It did things to her insides, unfair things.She watched him in the mirror as he moved to stand behind her, hands gently resting on her hips.She watched his head dip, lips brushing over her neck gently, and she whimpered.Need grew between her legs at his light touches.He kissed her shoulder softly, chastely, and the only thing she could do was stand their immovable and watch him. 

 

She whimpered again as he took a small step back, cold air attacking her back from the loss of his body heat.He met her eyes in the mirror, and she could see the lust on his face, as he unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, tantalizingly.She tired to keep from squirming, but her need grew, and he was so far away.

 

She bit her lip as he discarded his shirt to the floor and starting working on his pants.His muscles rippled with every move.Her tiny frame allowed her to see him, most of him through the mirror.Her anticipation grew at the memory of feeling his muscles beneath her, around her, bringing her pleasure. 

 

He stepped closer to her, his hands gently on her hips, his lips lightly on her shoulder, and she thought she would die.She needed to feel him, all of him.

 

“Oliver, please,” she begged in a hoarse whisper, her eyes back to his in the mirror.He tugged her towel and tossed it to the side, hand back to her hip.Those three points of contact, each of his hands on her hips and his lips on her neck, were too much and not enough all at the same time.She grabbed the counter in front of her to steady her wobbly legs, unable to focus on anything other than the gorgeous man behind her. 

 

He pulled her hips backward before his hands moved down, stroking the outside of her thighs and then moving to her inner thighs, goosebumps prickling her heated skin.His hands travelled up her body, over her hips and stomach, to her breasts, cupping them gently as he kissed her back.She had to close her eyes, the slow, light stimulation overexciting her senses. 

 

He rolled her nipples between his thick fingers, and she couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her mouth.She thought she heard him chuckle, but she was distracted by his lips on her neck, sucking and licking.

 

His hands didn’t stay in any spot for too long, gently stroking her, her back, her breasts, her legs, barely-there touches that had her begging for more.His lips and tongue had their own path, hot and wet on her neck and shoulders and back.She pushed her hips back, searching for any friction he would give her.She watched him in the mirror, his eyes sweeping over her body, his arms contracting as he touched her, her breasts dangling over the counter.

 

“Oliver,” she whimpered as her head fell forward out of need and frustration.His hands went back to her hips, his leg between hers, nudging her stance open.She complied, unable to control her own body, unable to stand without her grip on the counter, completely powerless to him. 

 

He positioned himself at her entrance, his other hand pulling her hip more roughly.She struggled to open her eyes and watch him as he entered her in the mirror.He moved slowly, entering her just enough to tease her before pulling out.He pushed back in, a little further this time, his hands trailing up her back, easily spanning the width of her body.He repeated his motions a third time, pushing further in still, but maintaining his slow and torturous pace.She whimpered, wanting to feel all of him, fully inside of her, but he had other plans.Slowly, he pushed into her again, not going any further this time, and let his hands trail up her back, feather light touches awakening her skin.He pulled out as his hands moved to her breasts, lightly touching them, his thick fingers moving over her hardened nipples gently.

 

She clenched around him, unintentionally, unable to control herself.He grunted and pushed inside her again, still keeping his slow pace but deeper than before, but he pulled out before she could thrust her hips back, chasing him, whimpering again.She picked her head up and watched him in the mirror again, a smirk gracing his handsome face.She bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

 

“Oliver,” she said softly trying to control her voice, to hide the effect he had on her, not that it helped.He looked at her in the mirror, watching her as he entered her once again, tortuously slow, stopping halfway.His gaze was intense; it practically stole the breath from her lungs.He watched her as he pulled out again, his hands coming to rest on her hips, his eyes zeroing in on hers.He slide back in, easily, his fingers tightening their hold on her soft skin.She closed her eyes, head falling, as he finally slid completely inside her. 

 

He stilled.She arched her back, creating just a little friction, but it wasn’t enough.His hands trailed over her back, tracing her spine, eliciting shivers.His tongue followed, licking a path from the small of her back to the nape of her neck.His hands went back to her hips as he pulled out slowly.She couldn’t feel his heat on her back anymore, and she glanced in the mirror to see him standing behind her again, his muscles on clear display for her pleasure.She watched him push inside her again, stretching her completely. 

 

She moaned loudly as he thrust more quickly, twice this time.Concentration lined his face, and it was Felicity’s turn to smirk.He paused, fully inside her.His brow furrowed as he tried to maintain his slow pace, but she could see the struggle in the lines around his eyes.He thrust again, slow and tortuous, and she moaned loudly as he slide inside her again.His fingers dug harder into her hips, and he started moving faster. 

 

He was close.She could tell by the tension on her hips, the slightly increased speed of his.She didn’t realize how close until he grunted out her name.She watched his face in the mirror, his mouth falling open slightly, his chest moving faster with each breath he took.

 

And then he was touching her again.

 

Hips still thrusting slowly hitting every spot inside her.His fingers grazed to her belly and then down to her clit.He pressed and rubbed slow circles.Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, her head fell forward again, back arched.He continued rubbing her as she orgasmed, letting her ride out the waves of pleasure overtaking her body.He leaned over her, the heat of his chest seeping into her back, and his lips were on her neck again.She gasped, her skin hypersensitive to his ministrations. 

 

He stood up, banding his arms around her, bringing her with him.His board chest completely covered her back.Her head lulled back to his shoulder, contentment filling every inch of her body.Even if she could, she didn’t want to move. 

 

* * *

 

“How much longer?” Felicity asked softly, her hand tracing light patterns on his thigh. 

 

“A couple of more hours.Do you need to stop?” 

 

“No,” she answered softly, leaning back into her seat.She was actually getting a little stir crazy, but since Oliver insisted on driving, the least she could do was be a decent travel companion.

 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t take the jet,” Oliver said as his hand captured hers, his thumb rubbing soft circles on her knuckles.

 

“No, I don’t want David flying that much either.I would have made the same decision,” Felicity said with a squeeze to his hand.“Though, you probably could have just hired another pilot,” she teased.He laughed with her and kissed her knuckles briefly.Felicity did not blame Oliver one bit for putting the well-being of his pilot before his own convenience.Tommy’s bachelor party was that night with the rehearsal on Friday night, and the wedding on Saturday.Oliver’s parents along with Thea and Roy would be arriving Friday night, after Thea got home from school.The back and forth trips from the Queen Mansion to the wedding venue weren’t worth it.

 

“So,” Felicity continued, “what’s the plan for tonight?”

 

“Sports bar.Watching the Raiders game,” he said simply.Felicity noticed the tilt in his voice, and he seemed genuinely excited.

 

“No strip clubs?” she asked keeping her tone nonchalant. Oliver laughed loudly, dropping her hand to grab the steering wheel.

 

“Laurel would never approve of that,” Oliver explained once he stopped laughing.“Are you sure you don’t want to go to Laurel’s bachelorette party tonight?”It was Felicity’s turn to laugh at Oliver’s outrageous suggestion.

 

“I am sure.I don’t think she likes me very much, and it’s her night.”

 

“I could stay with you,” Oliver offered as he laid his hand on hers again.The lack of denial from her previous statement confirmed her suspicions. 

 

“I’ll be fine,” Felicity reassured him, “I brought a book and a backup book.” 

 

* * *

 

If Felicity was restless in the car, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling when they finally got to the hotel.She tried to keep her irritability to herself.After all, Oliver drove the entire six hours, regardless of her offers.He was the complete gentleman, holding doors, making sure she was fed and caffeinated, holding her hand.She caught him numerous times, stealing looks, a silly simile on his face or a lustful look in his eye.She’d be lying if she didn’t admit it made her heart beat a little faster and her stomach do a little flip.But she didn’t have to admit that to anyone.

 

Her stomach did another flip when the attendant at the check-in desk referred to her as Mrs. Queen.She froze, unsure of what to do, but Oliver, in all his godly glory, went right along with it and squeezed her hand in assurance.She should probably get used to it.She would be his wife soon enough. 

 

By the time they made it to their room, Felicity was buzzing with energy.She managed to talk Oliver into going for a quick jog, which turned into a long jog, Oliver letting her set the pace, staying next to her.She was sure he could outrun her any day, but he didn’t complain.The cool fall air was exacerbated by the mountains, and Felicity had to admit it was a beautiful location to get married. 

 

The second time they entered the hotel room, Felicity was calmer.All of her excess energy was burned off during their jog, but Oliver seemed to be the restless one now. 

 

“You can go back out.I know I’m much slower than you,” she offered as she filled a small glass with water. 

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll just take a quick shower,” she said cheerfully, feeling better, as she headed to the bathroom.She heard the hotel door close as she dug through her bag for clothes and her toiletries case. 

 

* * *

 

Felicity had just stepped into the shower, steam starting to coat the door, when it swung open.She gasped, the sudden rush of cool air hitting her.Before she could process anything, Oliver was standing in front of her, completely naked.His arms wrapped around her waist bringing her close to him, and his lips attacked hers.She could feel his hardness pressed tightly against her, and she felt her core tightening as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

 

He devoured her.Tongue searching every part of her mouth.Hands grabbing every inch of skin that wasn’t pressed tightly against him.He lifted her up by her ass, pressing his hardness against her wet folds.He hands drifted down her legs urgently, helping her to wrap them around him.She didn’t know how or when but he was suddenly inside her, filling her, hitting that spot that had her arching her back, breasts pressing tightly against his chest.He pressed her against the wall, holding her there as thrust into her.His pace was fast and urgent, like he couldn’t get enough of her. 

 

He buried his face into her neck.She could feel puffs of his breath on her neck giving her goosebumps.Her fingers ran through his hair, holding his head to her tightly.His urgency was contagious.She tried to move, to meet him halfway, but she couldn’t keep up with his pace.Her heels dug into his thighs, and she stiffened as his fingers found her clit.His quick pace with the simple stimulation had her falling over the edge in no time, and he followed her quickly, biting her shoulder as he came. 

 

* * *

 

Felicity didn’t actually get clean in the shower.Oliver dried her and then led her to bed for round two.His stamina surprised her, but she wasn’t complaining.She loved being in his arms, completely surrounded by him, completely filled by him. 

 

She dozed off satiated and content and woke to his lips on her neck. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Oliver whispered into her ear, his hand rubbing small circles over her hip bone, legs tangled with hers.

 

She laughedat his innuendo but answered seriously, “Yes, I am sure,” She pressed her naked body into his as she kissed his bare shoulder and hummed contentedly.“You should get ready.”She rolled away from him, stretching out her sore muscles. 

 

She watched as he rolled out of bed and crossed the room to the bathroom.She felt that familiar tug between her legs.It really was unfair how gorgeous he was.She pulled the blanket up, curling onto her side. 

 

He was back a moment later, fully dressed, muscles pulling against his henley as he tied his boots and shrugged into his leather jacket.

 

He came back to the bed, her book in hand and placed it on the nightstand.

 

“So you don’t have to get up,” he explained as he leaned towards her.She met his lips with hers, letting his tongue slip into her mouth, brushing against hers lightly.She moaned as he pulled away and winked at her.That wink did things to her that she shouldn’t be thinking about, especially when he was trying to leave.

 

“You can order room service if you get hungry.My card’s on file,” he offered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, “or I can bring you back something.”

 

“Thank you,” she said softly fingers scratching through his stubble.He kissed her again, softly, sweetly, like he was savoring the taste of her, before he left her for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments, and thank you for sticking with me this far!

Felicity hadn’t exactly taken Oliver up on his offer to order room service.  She did, however, order a bottle of wine.  Her plan was to soak in the luxurious tub with her book and a glass of wine.  It was all well and good until she tasted the wine, the delicious flavor bursting on her taste buds.  She wasn’t planning on drinking most of the bottle.  It just kind of happened. 

 

And then she finished her book. 

 

She, of course, brought more with her, but they were in the bedroom still in her bag.  So, she slipped a little deeper into the tub, letting the jets attack her sore muscles, and closed her eyes enjoying the hot water enveloping her body.

 

But then the water got cold.

 

She moved slowly as she dried off.  She didn’t mind being alone.  Her entire life was made up of lonely nights, and she was used to it.  In fact, she reveled in it.  It taught her to slow down and to enjoy the small things that she loved.  She rubbed the new lotion Donna had given her into her skin, enjoying the pressure of her hands over her sore muscles.  Her mind only went to how Oliver’s hands would feel rubbing her down with lotion twice, but the pineapple-coconut scent, which wasn’t something she normally would wear, took her mind to all the places she wished she had visited.  All the Caribbean islands, Hawaii, Bora Bora, New Zealand.  Maybe one day, she could talk Oliver into vacationing there.  She was sure she could persuade him. 

 

Her mind drifted to dinner.  She would order room service before starting her next book.  There were mouth-watering platters on the menu.  Coconut shrimp, grilled salmon.  She laughed to herself as the irony hit her.  She was wearing coconut lotion.  She might as well go all out and get the coconut shrimp for dinner.

 

She slipped into her panties as she heard the hotel door open.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver called as she slipped her short, silk rob around her shoulders.  She grabbed her wine glass before opening the bathroom door.

 

“Hey,” she said softly, watching him take off his jacket, “you’re back early.”

 

“It’s after 11.”  Felicity drained the rest of the wine in the glass.  His muscles pulled against the fabric of his Henley, doing things to her.  She unceremoniously dropped her wine glass on the nearest table.

 

“Oliver,” she said softly, her tone dropping with her elicit thoughts.  He hummed in response as he toed his shoes off, depositing them next to his duffel.  She walked towards him slowly, her loosely tied robe slipping off her shoulder in the process.

 

“I just had an idea,” she said slowly as she hooked her finger into the band of his jeans and pulled him closer.

 

“Yeah? What’s that?” Oliver asked as his hands landed on her hips, eyebrow raised.  Felicity could look at him all day; he was absolutely gorgeous, and dirty thoughts ran through her mind every time he had that lustful look on his face.  She was wet just thinking about his tongue on her most sensitive spots, his scruff scratching her soft skin in all the right places.  Her nipples hardened beneath her thin robe at her naughty thoughts.

 

“Take off your shirt.”  Her voice was low, with a hint of sternness and a hint of seduction, as she pushed him away with her finger.   He smirked but followed her orders, reaching behind him to pull his Henley and t-shirt off at the same time, leaving the hard planes of his chest and stomach exposed to her hungry eyes.  She bit her lip as her fingers went to his belt.  She kept her motions slow and controlled as she opened it, letting her fingers drift towards the button on his pants, slowly slipping it through the fabric.  She kept her touch light as she moved to his zipper, barely touching his obvious erection as she lowered it. 

 

“Off,” she demanded.  And he complied.  She knew he would, knew that even if he didn’t, there was nothing she could do to make him, but watching him following her demands eagerly turned her on.  Standing in front of her, completely naked, cock fully erect had her breathing erratic.  She took a moment to take him in before she took a step closer to him.

 

“Such a shame,” she said seductively as she pushed him backwards with one finger until he was sitting in the armchair, “a bachelor party with no stripper, no lap dance. That should be a crime.”  She straddled him but didn’t touch him.  Her lips were a breath from his when she whispered, “We’ll just have to fix that.”  And then she started to move.  She didn’t touch him.  She used the armchair to leverage her body around him.  She let her robe graze over his skin, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage.  His hands came to rest on her hips, but she immediately pulled back.

 

“Ah, Ah, Ah, Mr. Queen,” she said and clicked her tongue, “you know the rules.” She watched him swallow hard as she addressed him.  “No touching.”  He nodded in understanding, his hands going to the arm rests, knuckles turning white with his grip.  She continued her dance, rolling her hips so the silky fabric of her robe brushed against him lightly.  His muscles were taut as he kept control, and she laughed at the look of concentration on his face.  She breathed into his ear as she leaned towards him, giving him a direct view of her body beneath her robe.  His breathing was heavier now, and as she sat back, she could feel his hardened cock beneath her.

 

She watched him lick his lips, his eyes glued to the robe opening.  The muscles in his arms flexed as she toyed with the robe, slowing untying it, letting it fall off her shoulders and down her arms, leaving her in nothing but her panties.  She heard his sharp intake of breath again, as her skin erupted in pebbles.  She continued her motions from before, rolling her body so he had a view of every inch of her skin.  She could feel the heat from his skin, and, on her next roll, she let the tips of her breasts drag lightly from his abs to his mouth, closing her eyes, savoring the feel of his hot skin barely touching hers. 

 

“Felicity,” he groaned as she rolled again, pressing her body lightly to his.  She smiled, her lips brushing gently over his as she worked her way down his body.  She climbed off him and knelt between his legs on the floor, her breath ghosting over his cock.  She traced a thin line with the tip of her tongue.  His leg muscles tensed, and she thought she heard him hiss out a curse.  She continued her slow torture, dragging her tongue to his tip as her fingers stroked him with a barely-there touch, enjoying the feel of his soft skin.  She flattened her tongue and sucked his tip into her mouth, causing him to groan and his hips to buck.  Her hand tightened around his base, and she stroked harder.  She continued building him up, her hand moving harder, her lips moving further down his shaft.  Her tongue rubbed the underside of him as she continued to suck.  His cock twitched in her mouth, and she moaned.  Oliver’s hands went to her elbows as he tried to pull her up, but she resisted.  She increased the pressure of her hand and her tongue, causing him to twitch again before coming in her mouth.  She hummed again, still moving her mouth and tongue over him gently. 

 

He pulled her up gently again, and this time, she complied.  He turned her, so she was facing away from him, and pulled her to sit in his lap.  She could feel his chest move against her back with his uneven breathing.  His lips went immediately to her neck, caressing and licking and sucking.  His hands cupped her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her sensitive nipples until her back arched and her shoulders pressed into him.  He slid one hand down her body, under her panties, and cupped her.

 

“Oliver,” she breathed, “you don’t have to.”  It was never her intention to get off tonight.  Her pleasure was bringing him pleasure, and she was perfectly fine with that.

 

“Fuck, Felicity, you’re so wet,” he groaned into her ear as his fingers dipped inside her.  He entered her as far as he could, fingers curling inside her, as the heel of his palm pressed on her clit.  His lips went back to her neck, sucking harder than before as he pinched her nipple with his other hand.  She moaned loudly as her hand went to his hair, holding him against her, and her hips rolled into his hand.  He knew exactly where and how to touch her, her body responding to his every move bringing her closer to the edge.  It didn’t take much.  She was already worked up from pleasuring him, and with a few more rolls of her hips, she was screaming out his name as her pleasure washed over her. 

 

He pressed a chaste kiss to her neck, and she leaned into him.  They sat like that, unmoving, until tiny goosebumps started appearing on her skin.

 

“Are you cold?” he asked softly, still unmoving.

 

“A little,” she admitted as her hands started to run through his hair, scratching his scalp gently.  He moved slowly, releasing her breast, slowly removing his fingers from inside her.

 

“Hold onto me tight,” he whispered in her ear.  Her grip tightened around his neck, but in her position, she didn’t have a good angle, so she just held onto his wrist with her other hand.  She completely trusted him, but she was too tired to think too much into it.  He gripped her thighs under her knees and stood up, carrying her to the bed.  He positioned them so he curled around her and pulled the blankets over them.

 

“Did you eat dinner?” he asked softly before placing a kiss on her cheek.  She hummed as she pressed back against him, his hot skin warming hers.  He didn’t press her on her non-answer, just settled in behind her. 

 

* * *

 

Felicity woke at 1am with hunger pains.  She untangled herself from Oliver’s arms and slid out of bed trying to be quiet.  She made her way to the armchair, letting the moon light her way through the open curtains.  She blindly grabbed her robe and secured it around herself before making her way to her bag.  Except she encountered the coffee table first and cursed loudly  before toppling over. 

 

“Felicity?”  His voice sounded worried.  The light flickered on, and Oliver was at her side in an instant. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into the night air before she started laughing.  Her shin hurt, and she was sure she would have a nasty bruise in the morning, but she was spread out on the hotel floor and could only imagine how she looked.

 

“Are you ok?  What were you doing?”  His hand came to rest on her shoulder; his other hand hovered in the air like he was unsure if he could touch her.  She rolled onto her back, clutching at her robe, and sat up.

 

“I’m fine,” she said as she buried her face into her hand, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to wake you.  I was just getting a bar.”

 

“A bar?” he asked, confusion burrowing in his brow.  She could feel her cheeks heating up at the embarrassment. 

 

“A protein bar…I…um didn’t have a chance to eat last night,” she said hesitantly.  He stood up, still fully naked, and held a hand out to her.  She took it, and he pulled her up easily. 

 

“Let me put some clothes on, and we’ll see what’s still open.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m really sorry.  I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said softly as she leaned further into the car seat.  He laughed which she was not expecting.

 

“It’s fine, kind of fun, a middle of the night adventure.”  His hand landed on her knee, and he gave her a little squeeze.  They had driven almost an hour until they found the nearest Big Belly Burger, which was the only thing that was open this time of night, and they were just about to close. 

 

“This is your version of a middle of the night adventure?” she teased, “I can think of something much more adventurous.”  Her hand went to his thigh and slid inwards.  She could feel the outline of his cock through his jeans.  His laughter filled the small car as he plucked her hand from his thigh and gave it a kiss.

 

“Stop getting distracted and finish your fries,” he said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 “Oliver, get off me,” Felicity huffed as she sat up in bed.  Oliver immediately removed his arms and legs from being wrapped around her.  She had been trying, unsuccessfully, to escape his grasp for the last ten minutes, but he was fast asleep. 

 

She took off her sweater and tossed it to the end of the bed before looking over at Oliver, half sitting up, half laying down, frozen by her mini-freak out.  His face looked worried and a little…hurt?  Felicity immediately felt terrible.

 

“I’m sorry.  I’m just hot.  Not hot-hot, but hot as in temperature hot.”  He smiled at her little babble as he laid back down.  She grabbed her water bottle from the nightstand and took a swig before handing it to Oliver.  The entire moment felt very domestic, and she tried to shake the feeling.

 

“I hope you learned your lesson,” Oliver replied placing her water bottle on his nightstand after taking his own mouthful, “Don’t come to bed overdressed.” He climbed over to her as he started tugging on her leggings.  His hands grazed her hips in the process, and Felicity jumped swatting his arms away.

 

“Tickling will get you nowhere,” she reprimanded him. 

 

“I guess I’ll have to try another approach,” he said huskily as he pushed his body into hers, forcing her back onto the bed, his lips immediately finding her neck.  She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.  They stayed like that, Oliver’s breath comforting on her neck.  Her brain was going a mile a minute, and if she thought too hard about where she was or what she was doing and who she was doing it with, she felt the pinpricks of tears in her eyes. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the rehearsal dinner?” Oliver asked as he rolled off her but keeping her trapped under his leg.

 

“No,” she said softly, her finger tracing random patterns on his chest, “I told Thea I’d go for a swim with her.”

 

“I’ll be sure to bring you back some dinner,” he responded with a wink.  Felicity smiled.  Oh, that wink.  She didn’t know why, but it did something to her, stole the breath from her lungs, made her wet between her legs.  She rolled onto her side, trying to get closer to him.

 

“What should we do for the rest of the day?”  She tried to keep her voice innocent, but her thoughts were anything but.  He wrapped his fingers around hers.

 

“I think I have to make last night up to you.”  His voice was low, seductive, but Felicity laughed.

 

“I think I owe you for dinner,” she laughed. 

 

“I love your laugh,” he whispered before he kissed her, long and slow.  His lips captured hers, and he held them there.  His hand absentmindedly tracing gentle lines up and down her arm before he cupped her face and pulled away.

 

* * *

 

Felicity smiled as she slipped into her swimsuit.  They hadn’t left the hotel room all day, and although it was lovely, she was ready for a change in scenery.  Their long, sweet kissed turned into long, sweet sex.  They ordered room service for lunch which turned into Oliver eating her out for lunch – she still couldn’t stop thinking about the look in his eye when he did.  It brought her chills.  They landed on the floor after that.  She wasn’t sure how, and then there was the shower as Oliver was getting ready to leave. 

 

She wrapped her coverup around her as she heard the hotel door open and Thea’s unmistakable voice.  She quickly stepped out of the bathroom only to be knocked into the wall from a very excited hug from Thea.

 

“Hey, Thea,” Felicity said as she returned the hug, “Where’s Roy?”

 

“He’s going to meet us at the pool,” Thea said excitedly with a strange look on her face, and Felicity knew exactly what she was trying to tell her.  She wasn’t ready for Oliver to meet this boyfriend.  Felicity squeezed her arms.

 

“Well, we shouldn’t keep him waiting,” Felicity said as she pulled Moira’s ring off her finger and handed it to Oliver.  He put it in the safe, no words needed, and Felicity felt a pull deep in her belly at the sight of Oliver in his suit.  That man could make any outfit look good. 

 

“Do you have a key?” Oliver asked as her and Thea moved towards the door.  She shook her head with a pout.  She was so used to being independent.  She never depended on anyone for anything with the exception of her parents, but she only accepted the bare minimum.  She felt off balance at the realization she just trusted Oliver in that way.  She gave him her practiced smile as he handed her the key and kissed her forehead.  She was sure he could tell something was off by the look that he gave her as she walked out the door, but she pushed it from her mind, determined to have a good time with Thea.

 

* * *

 

After Thea introduced her to Roy, Felicity made them all get in the pool and swim laps.  Thea seemed to only want to chat, but Felicity really needed a good workout to work through all of the thoughts flying around in her head. 

 

Roy seemed like a good kid, maybe a little misguided, and he seemed to really like Thea. 

 

Thea was so sweet, and talkative, and Felicity could picture them becoming fast friends.  Felicity didn’t have many of those, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to, though anything about Oliver would clearly be off the table. 

 

Oliver was sexy and could make her orgasm easily, which was very important in a marriage.  Felicity would have been making contingency plans if he was terrible in bed.  She also knew their relationship was becoming more than just physical, but that was ridiculous!  They had only known each other for two-and-a-half months!  She kicked her legs and pulled her arms faster, like if she could move through the water faster, she could move away from the thoughts in her head. 

 

When she stopped at the wall, Thea and Roy were there.  She removed her goggles slowly trying to focus on what Thea was saying to her.

 

“Whoa, Thea, you have to slow down,” Felicity laughed interrupting Thea’s chatter.

 

“Sorry, I was just…you’re coming to dinner right?”  The excitement in Thea’s voice was apparent. 

 

“I actually…”

 

“No, no, no,” Thea interrupted, “You have to!”  Felicity was not proud that she could not resist her future sister-in-law. 

 

* * *

 

Felicity sipped her wine.  She had mixed feelings towards Thea right now: annoyed that she insisted she attend this dinner and thankful for her constant stream of chatter. Felicity was sitting next to Moira, but other than pleasantries, she hadn’t spoken a word. 

 

“Now, Thea,” Moira interrupted, “I would love to hear how your swimming is coming along.”  She turned to look at Felicity, indicating that she should answer.

 

“Thea is improving a lot.  I can tell she’s been practicing really hard.”  Felicity threw a smile Thea’s way.  She didn’t think she had much to do with Thea’s improvement.  She had a sneaky suspicion it was all Roy.

 

“Well, that is great.  I was thinking, after Thanksgiving, we should start wedding planning.  Have you started thinking about colors?”  Felicity plastered her fake smile on her face.

 

“No, not yet,” Felicity responded calmly.

 

“The Aldie Mansion has an opening in March.  The stonework is absolutely stunning, and they have fabulous balconies for pictures.  Of course, we would have to find a caterer, but that shouldn’t be a problem.”  Felicity just smiled at Moira and took another sip of her wine, willing the wait staff to remove their dinner plates. 

 

“And don’t worry,” Moira continued as she placed her hand on Felicity’s arm, “It’ll be better than this weeding.”  Felicity laughed politely but didn’t know what else to say. 

 

“And I already booked the photographer.  Months ago.  He’s a family friend.”  Moira continued talking about the wedding, and Felicity found herself wondering if her own mother was involved in any of the planning. 

 

“As long as my wife has a wedding to plan, she’s perfectly happy,” Robert interrupted Moira with a pat to her hand, “Now, Roy, Thea tells me your mother is a nurse.”  Felicity sent an apologetic look Roy’s way, knowing where Robert was headed with his tone.  She was selfishly glad the attention was off her.  Felicity let her mind wander once Robert stopped asking questions and started lecturing.  She threw another smile Roy’s way as she ordered coffee.  It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, how was the rehearsal?” Felicity asked as she closed the hotel room door behind her.  She smiled at him softly, his exposed torso not going unnoticed.  She dropped her clutch onto the table and slipped out of her shoes before heading to the bathroom. 

 

“Boring,” Oliver replied, “There’s some pizza in the fridge.”

 

“Ugh, thank you.  You are the best!” she exclaimed as she took out her earrings and rubbed her sore ears, “I had dinner with your family at that French restaurant in town.”  He was suddenly behind her, his heat seeping into her back.

 

“Say no more.  French food and small portions.  You must be starving.”  She made eye contact with him through the mirror, thoughts of yesterday filling her mind, and she smiled at him. 

 

“Yes, let me just change first.”  The words were barely out of her mouth when his hands went to the back of the neck and slowly tugged the zipper of her dress down.  His hot fingers brushed over her skin and he kissed her shoulder chastely.

 

“I’ll go heat it up,” he said as he winked at her in the mirror.

 

Felicity slipped out of her dress and into one of Oliver’s t-shirts that he left on the bathroom counter.

 

* * *

 

The whole evening felt a little high school to her, eating leftover pizza, watching a movie in bed, making out, dry humping. Oliver took it in stride, kissing her thoroughly, letting her use him so she could get off, not asking anything in return. Ok, so maybe that wasn’t representative of high school. She fell asleep curled into Oliver’s side, his arm snuggly around her.

 

She woke up in the same position, darkness encasing them in a moment of time that seemed to stretch on forever.  A sliver of moonlight peaked through the curtains, and Oliver’s legs were wrapped in hers, his thigh so close to her sex.  If she just wiggled just a tiny bit, she would be able to rub against him. 

 

There was a fire burning inside her.  An inconsumable, all burning fire.  She pressed against him, her hand tapping his chest gently.

 

“Oliver, are you awake?” she whispered into the still night.  There was a certain urgency to her voice.  He hummed as his arm tightened around her.

 

“Oliver?” she whispered again.  Her voice sounded panicky this time, unintentionally. 

 

“Are you ok?” he whispered against her skin, a shiver running down her back in response.

 

“I…yeah…I just…” She swallowed hard, the burning consuming her body preventing her from forming words.

 

“Anything you need,” he whispered lazily.  She moved quickly then, after gaining his permission.  She shimmied out of her panties and climbed on top of him as she threw her shirt to the floor.  He lifted his hips as she pulled his boxers off even though he seemed to be in a state between wakefulness and sleep.  He was half-hard, and her nipples tightened at the sight of him laying before her naked.  She took his cock in her hand, squeezing and stroking him until he was fully hard which, luckily for her, didn’t take long.  She kneeled above him, placing him at her entrance.  She sunk onto him quickly, her wet sex ready to take him in completely, and they both moaned together at the sensation of him filling her.  She grabbed his hands with hers, entwining their fingers, and stilled, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of just having him inside her. 

 

Her head dropped back, eyes closed in pleasure, mouth open as she moaned, and he twitched inside her. She didn’t know if he did it purposefully, but it prompted her to rock her hips.  She moaned again, loudly, pleasure building to the peak inside her.  She rocked again, squeezing his hands, whimpering at how close her impending orgasm was already.  She ground her hips into him on her next rock and continued rocking as her orgasm washed over her.  Her hips slowed as she recovered, and Oliver squeezed her hands, comforting her.  It was unfair to him, but her brain was too foggy to consider his needs.  He untangled their hands and pulled her down to lay on top of him, her body unable to cool with his hot skin beneath her.  Her breath puffed onto his neck as her breathing stabilized, and his hands lazily traced the length of her back.

 

She started to drift off, feeling satiated when he moved inside her.  It was a small movement.  Barely a thrust.  But it had her whimpering.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered as his hands flattened on her back.  She whimpered again as he stilled. 

 

“Please don’t stop,” she begged, and he immediately complied with another shallow thrust.  Her hands gripped his biceps as he lazily continued to thrust shallowly. 

 

“Oliver…more…please,” she moaned into his ear as he stilled.  His hands slid down her back to her ass, pulling her even closer to him.  His hold was tight.  He was deep inside her, and she couldn’t move.  He continued his shallow thrusts, teasing her with his deep cock.  He groaned as she sucked his ear lobe into her mouth, her tongue swirling around him, and he rocked into her deeper.  She grinned, his ear popping out of her mouth. 

 

“Faster please,” she whispered, purposefully breathing on the skin that was just in her mouth.  His hips responded to her, and his hands tightened their hold on her ass.  She sucked the lobe back into her mouth as his hips moved faster.  His cock never left her.  His thrusts were still shallow from their position, bodies pressed together, his strong arms keeping her bound to him, but he was so deep inside her.  She bit into the soft skin of his ear as his hips moved faster.  She could feel his breath increase erratically on the back of her neck.  Her nails dug into his skin as her clit was stimulated from the closeness of their bodies.  She could feel her second orgasm building, and she released his ear with a moan.  She couldn’t move and just held onto him, letting him bring her wave after wave of pleasure, her arms and legs shaking around him as he pushed her over the brink, still thrusting into her and then pulling her even closer as he orgasmed himself. 

 

His lips brushed against the nape of her neck as his hold on her relaxed.  She moaned at the decrease of pressure against her, feeling especially sensitive.  She picked her head up slowly to look at him, her head feeling light, her hair falling around her face of its own accord.

 

She kissed him gently.  Her lips interlocked with his, just holding him there, silently thanking him for taking care of her.  She could feel the familiar prickling in her eyes that she only ever felt with Oliver as she parted her lips, letting her tongue trace his lips.  He opened up to her, tongues meeting, soft and wet.  She slid hers over his slowly, enjoying the taste of him, the feel of him.  She could feel him throb inside her, and he groaned in response.  He wrapped his arms around her back, and before she could process what was happening, she was on her back.  Their legs were tangled, mouths still joined, tongues rubbing slowly.  He throbbed again inside her, and she moaned quietly into his mouth.  He shifted to her side, slipping out of her, putting his weight on the bed instead of her.  His hand cupped her jaw, and he broke their kiss.

 

“Felicity,” he whispered, his voice husky and raspy and doing things to her that should be illegal, “you are insatiable.”  She laughed at his statement, and she felt his dick twitch against her hip.

 

“Stop turning me on, so I can get some sleep,” she teased with a playful smack to his chest.  She closed her eyes, a smile still gracing her lips, as she turned onto her side.  Oliver wrapped his body around her, pulling her skin flush against his own, and kissed her shoulder before settling behind her.   


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy & Laurel's wedding is here...what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry it has taken me so long to update this fic. Please know I will never abandon it. It lives within me each and every day. 
> 
> This chapter has been my favorite to write so far. It also includes the scene that started this entire fic. I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that you enjoy it as much as I do.

Felicity didn’t need an alarm clock, not when she woke up next to Oliver.  Or rather, she woke up with his head between her legs.  If she could have stayed there all day, she would.  But, after thoroughly eating her out and letting her ride him to oblivion, she let him talk her into going for a run.  He ran slightly behind her, letting her keep the pace, and dropped her at the hotel room before going back out.  She showered and dried her hair, hoping he would come back with enough time for round two.  She wrapped her silk robe around her and started braiding her hair.  She was both excited and terrified for the wedding that evening. 

 

To her disappointment, Oliver returned as she was working on her hair, delicately braiding small sections and pinning them up, carrying a floral duffel bag and a matching garment bag with Thea on his heels.

 

“Oh my god,” Thea squealed as the hotel door slammed shut behind her. Oliver gave her a small smile before putting Thea’s things down and mumbling his intentions to take a shower.

 

“Your hair!” Felicity didn’t think it was possible for Thea’s voice to go any higher, and she couldn’t control the wince as Thea clapped her hands together.

 

“Is it ok?” Felicity asked nervously. She had never felt nervous about her appearance. She knew she wasn’t a model, and she was absolutely fine with it, but there was something about this occasion that had her wanting to look perfect.

 

“It’s amazing! Where did you learn to do that?” Thea’s enthusiasm made felicity laugh.

 

“My mom...and YouTube,” Felicity admitted as Thea moved closer to inspect the messy, braided bun look she was going for.

 

“Do you think you could do something with mine?” Thea asked.  Felicity turned to her, hands above her head, pinning up her last curl, and smiled at Thea’s nervousness.

 

“Of course.”

 

The feeling of domesticity took Felicity’s breath away, but she quelled the rising panic in her belly.  She focused instead on the sound of the shower and imagined the spray hitting Oliver’s naked body.  Thea was rambling about her hair, and although Felicity heard the words, she could not comprehend them.  She brushed out Thea’s long hair, coating it with leave-in-conditioner to make it even softer.  It wasn’t until Oliver left to join the other groomsmen, jacket in hand, shirt partially unbuttoned, suspenders in full view, that Felicity actually had to focus on what Thea was saying.  And damn, that man just kept making it harder.

 

“Do you think Roy is crude?” Thea asked as soon as her brother left, turning her head to get a better view of Felicity in the mirror.

 

“Crude?” Felicity questioned.  She was pretty sure this was coming from Thea’s parents, but she thought it an odd way to describe Roy.

 

“Yeah, Dad says he’s too crude for a girl like me.” Felicity could hear the sadness in Thea’s voice.

 

“I don’t think he’s crude,” Felicity replied thoughtfully, “It’s clear he cares about you.  I think he wants to be better because of you.”  Her assessment was based on minimal interaction, but there was no denying the way Roy looked at Thea or the way Thea gushed whenever Roy came up in conversation.

 

“Like Oliver,” Thea responded with a definiteness to her tone that made Felicity laugh.

 

“How so?” Felicity asked as she pinned the completed braid over Thea’s head like a crown and topped if off with hairspray. 

 

“Oliver looks at you like a love-sick puppy.  You know, he never cared about getting married.  He would have been fine with whoever Mom picked out.  But, with you, all of a sudden he cares.”  Felicity quieted after that, letting Thea talk about Roy.  She didn’t know how she felt about Thea’s admission.  On the one hand, the “L” word had Felicity feeling sick to her stomach.  On the other hand, would he have felt this way with any forced fiancé?

 

* * *

 

Felicity had been on edge for the rest of the morning.  She had to admit that it was nice to have Thea around to take her mind off things, and Felicity would be perfectly happy having her as a sister.  But she also questioned her future sister-in-law’s feelings.  She was nice enough, but Felicity doubted if they ever would have been friends if they had met independently of her arranged marriage. 

 

It didn’t help her nerves that now she was sitting between Moira and Thea without Oliver as a buffer. 

 

It also didn’t help that Oliver was staring at her with a look of pure lust on his face. 

 

Ever since he took his position next to Tommy, his eyes had not moved from her.  Not when the flower girl came barreling down the aisle, not when the gorgeous bridesmaids passed right under his nose, not when Laurel was escorted down the aisle by her father. 

 

If eyes could kill, Laurel’s would.  Her smile never faltered, but the way she kept glancing at Felicity made Felicity feel on edge.  The full-on glare didn’t come until Oliver’s faux pas. 

 

Oliver stood next to Tommy, looking as handsome as ever.  His suit emphasized his broad shoulders perfectly, and Felicity couldn’t help but remember all the times she held onto him, in bed, on the bathroom counter…  She tried to focus on the wedding, but she didn’t really care.  Honestly, she didn’t know Laurel or Tommy that well, and although she knew Tommy was Oliver’s best friend, she sensed something tense between them. 

 

Laurel looked beautiful – there was no denying that.  The ceremony was gorgeous with flagrant flowers lining the aisle and the canopy above were the couple stood.  If Moira planned this, Felicity could only imagine what she would do for Oliver’s wedding and eventually for Thea’s wedding. 

 

She let her mind wander as she pretended to pay attention.  Oliver’s gaze didn’t help, but she was aware of enough to know when it was time for the couple to exchange rings.  Oliver didn’t seem to even bother trying to pay attention, and she couldn’t help but laugh quietly as Laurel glared in her direction.  She simply lifted her left hand and wiggled her ring finger complete with Moira’s gigantic diamond.  She was sure her face was turning red as her cheeks felt warmer, but Oliver got the hint as he fished in his pocket for the wedding rings, smile still plastered to his face, seemingly unbothered by the whole thing.

 

His confidence was a complete turn-on, and Felicity shifted uncomfortably in her chair, her shoulder brushing Moira’s lightly.  She didn’t think she’d ever get over her embarrassment.    

 

* * *

 

She looked gorgeous.  She always did.  Whenever he was around her, he could never get over her beauty.  But there was something about the way she looked today.  It wasn’t her dress.  The modest, deep purple fabric covered her completely.  Maybe it was the location.  Being at his best friend’s wedding.  Standing in front of a minister. Their own wedding was a mere six months away, and he couldn’t wait.

 

Ever since he walked into the hall, he found her immediately between his mother and his sister, and he could not take his eyes off her.  He was sure his best friend would not let him live down not paying attention during the ceremony, but he wasn’t embarrassed about not delivering the rings on time.  It was worth it to see Felicity’s cheeks turn pink and her shy smile that warmed his heart. 

 

Laurel looked pissed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

He was slightly annoyed that he couldn’t be by her side this evening.  He was performing his best man duties rather poorly, but he didn’t care.  They made it through the ceremony; Laurel and Tommy were married, and he stood through what felt like thousands of pictures imaging Felicity at the cocktail hour, drink in her hand, smiling and laughing with strangers.  As he escorted Laurel’s sister into the reception hall when they were announced, his eyes roamed, looking for her.  They had been apart since that morning, which wasn’t that long, but he looked forward to touching her again, feeling her next to him, hearing her laugh.

 

But all that went right out the window when he spotted her, smiling and clapping politely as was expected at weddings, standing at her table between a young man he presumed was Roy and none other than Carter Bowen.  Oliver was expecting that Felicity would be at his table.  On closer inspection, the other groomsmen’s dates were there, and Oliver felt a wave of jealousy wash over him and settle on his shoulders.  He wondered angrily if this had been his mother’s doing.  She helped plan most of the wedding, but he didn’t know if she managed such minor details as the seating chart.  But his anger melted, when Felicity finally looked at him.  Her mouth twitched slightly on one side, and just like that, his world was all right again.  His gaze drifted down her dress, able to see her unobstructed now, and his gaze lingered on her leg, which was completely exposed by the deep slit. 

 

During the ceremony, he was able to keep his thoughts fairly platonic, but seeing her leg completely exposed like that, made him want to wrap it around his hip and have his way with her.  Which he would.  Tonight.  After all this nonsense was over. 

 

She smirked knowingly as she turned and clapped for the next couple entering the hall. 

 

Dinner was no more distracting.  He was at least positioned so that he was facing her table, and jealousy bloomed inside him again as he watched her talk and laugh with Carter Bowen who, he noticed, did not have a date.  He tried to pay attention, knowing that he had to give a toast, but he realized he didn’t actually want to be there.  Tommy had been his best friend for his entire life, and he was still his best friend, but they had started to drift over the years.  Oliver focused on his family’s business, and Tommy had continued to benefit off his father’s business.  Tommy was still living like they had before college, and everyone, including Tommy, thought he would grow up once he got married.  Oliver didn’t see that happening, partly because Oliver himself knew firsthand that a change like that didn’t happen overnight and partly because Laurel had proposed to Tommy.  Oliver had wondered if Tommy even wanted to get married, but he never had a chance to bring it up, especially after Felicity had showed up at his doorstep.  And it didn’t matter, or at least that’s what Oliver had told himself.  Wanting it or not, Tommy was an adult and could make his own decisions.

 

Despite his feelings, he gave his toast, near perfectly.  He refused to look at Felicity, knowing she would distract him, until he was finished, winking at her in acknowledgement.  She blushed in response, and he had half a mind to boot Carter Bowen from his seat, but he didn’t, knowing that behavior would just end up embarrassing Felicity.

 

There were night shots after dinner, and Oliver felt his teeth ache from grinding them so hard.  It was Laurel and Tommy’s day.  He was the best man.  The least he could do was take a couple of more pictures.  He gritted his teeth through all of them before he was finally excused to go back inside, and he was not happy with what he saw: Felicity dancing in the arms of Carter Bowen.  It was a chaste position, distance between their bodies.  It was probably even suggested by his own mother who was always so impressed with Carter, but Oliver couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy creep under his skin again. 

 

“Do you mind if I cut in?” he asked as he tapped Carter on the shoulder.  He noticed the smile on Felicity’s face before Carter stepped back, nodding an unheard greeting.  It was her practiced smile, the one for the mothers, and he was never so happy to see it. 

 

He took her into his arms hastily, one hand in hers, his other around her waist pulling her to him. Her arm rested casually on his shoulder, and he felt complete. He ignored any final remarks from Carter though Felicity was kind enough to thank him for keeping her company.

 

“Thank you,” Felicity whispered as she smiled in that easy-going relaxed way of hers.

 

“That bad?”

 

“He was insufferable,” she groaned.  He laughed at her response getting another smile in return.

 

“I think I’m now an expert on every experimental surgery he’s done,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

 

“That’s nothing compared to...”

 

“Public policy and the legalization of high risk, unapproved procedures?” she finished causing him to laugh again. He never laughed as much as he did when he was with her. He never felt as light or free either.

 

“Well, you’re welcome. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner,” he said as he wrapped her arm around his neck and let his hand travel down the bare skin of her arm causing her to shiver. His hand never left her body as it wrapped around her waist, bringing her body flush with his.

 

“You look gorgeous,” he whispered as his lips brushed against her ear. He could feel her body press into his, and he suppressed a groan.

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” she said lightly as she tilted her head to look up at him with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. He wanted to kiss her, but in that moment her eyes drifted away to something behind him, and his jealousy reared its ugly head again, not that he would ever admit it. 

 

“Did you ever date Laurel?” she asked finally returning her eyes to his.  Her voice was light and innocent, her question relaxed.  There was no malice on her face.

 

“No, Tommy’s had a crush on her forever, since we were in elementary school.” 

 

“But you wanted to?” He laughed at that, giving her a little squeeze.

 

“No, Tommy was my best friend.  I would never do that to him, and I never particularly liked Laurel, he explained as the song ended and a faster one started.

 

Felicity stopped swaying but still held him on the dance floor, “Oh? Was that mutual?  Is that why she’s been glaring at me all day? You’d think she’d have more important things to focus on her wedding day.”  

 

“I don’t think it was mutual,” he laughed at her mini-ramble as he guided her off the dance floor.  He picked up two glasses of champagne from a waiter, handing one to her, as he guided her to a more secluded spot before continuing, “Laurel did have a crush on me in high school, but I never felt the same way.  Then, she started dating Tommy in college.”  Felicity nodded before taking a sip of champagne.  She made even the simplest movements sexy as hell, and he had trouble controlling himself in a room full of people. 

 

“Your mom planned a beautiful wedding,” Felicity said suddenly changing the subject. 

 

“Yes, but I think she botched the seating plan,” he said as his expression turned sour.

 

“Oh, that wasn’t her doing,” Felicity laughed, “She was about to have them move the seats around, but I didn’t think that was necessary.”

 

“Laurel,” he stated in understanding.

 

“You should meet Roy.  He’s a really nice kid.” Felicity gestured to where he was standing talking to Thea.  He nodded in answer and allowed her to lead him to his sister.  His own sister who had a look of panic on her face when she saw them approach, and who was immediately calmed with a smile from Felicity.  He was surprised that his jealousy had been replaced with a warmth that he couldn’t describe. 

 

“Roy,” Felicity said warmly, “This is Oliver.  Oliver,” she looked towards him as she placed her hand on his arm, “this is Roy.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Roy,” Oliver greeted as he reached out his hand to shake Roy’s.  He completely understood Felicity’s warning without her having to say a word.  Any hard questions or challenging implications and Felicity’s nails would be digging into his arm.

 

* * *

 

“Let’s dance,” he whispered into Felicity’s ear when the next slow song started.  He took her now empty champagne glass and deposited it on a nearby table along with his own before leading her to the dance floor.

 

“I’m always surprised that you dance,” she laughed as he twirled her before pulling her back to him, hands on her hips.

 

“I like dancing with you,” he admitted a little sheepishly, “and it’s also an excellent excuse to touch you.”  He watched her cheeks turn pink as she smiled shyly.  It was becoming one of his favorite smiles.  Felicity was not shy.  She could speak to anyone in this room and have an in-depth conversation or make them laugh, but her shy smile was only with him.  It wasn’t a shyness per se but a question if his declarations were really true, and he wanted nothing more than to prove them to her.  All of them.

 

His hand dropped from her hip, and he dragged his knuckle through the soft fabric of her dress, which wasn’t much, until he found skin.  He continued downward, as far as he could reach, before he reversed his path, bringing his knuckle back up, lightly caressing her, over and over again.  His chest bloomed with great satisfaction out of the hitch in her breath and the way her arms clung to him tightly. 

 

“Oliver,” she whispered tightly, “you need to stop.”  Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was focusing intently on every word.  He watched her swallow, watched her chest rise as she panted.

 

“I don’t want to stop,” he whispered into her ear, letting his lips brush across her cheek.

 

“We’re in public,” she said weakly.  He lightly wrapped his fingers around her thigh, caressing the back of her leg with his fingertips.  She whimpered when he gave her a gentle squeeze, and he couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“Oliver,” she said more sternly this time, pulling away from him just enough to look at him.  He smirked, relishing in the effect he had on her.  She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled his hand to her waist.

 

“We have to stay until they cut the cake,” she continued.  He pulled her body tightly against his own, loving the way she felt in his arms.

 

“Ok,” he said softly, giving in to her.  He would have thrown her over his shoulder and carried her out in front of everyone, but whatever she asked, he would give her.

 

* * *

 

“You said we could leave after they cut the cake,” he mumbled into her ear as he pulled her chair out for her. 

 

“Sorry,” she mouthed as he headed for his own table.  There was another toast, and Oliver did his best to pretend that he was paying attention, but he did not stop thinking about the way her leg felt in his hand and how much he would make her tremble later.  He took a sip of champagne, one eye on Felicity, and tried to participate in the conversation of the other groomsmen and bridesmaids.  He took a bite of the cake and watched as Felicity smiled and nodded politely at Carter.  His jealousy didn’t have time to bubble within him as flavor burst on his tongue.  He was out of his seat and striding to her table faster than he thought he was even capable of, aware of the decrease in chatter, all eyes on him.  He watched as Felicity picked up her fork and delicately pierced the cake in front of her.  He felt like he was moving in slow motion as she raised the dessert to her lips, and he grabbed her wrist just in time. She looked at him, eyes wide, a questioning look on her face.

 

“Peanut butter,” he stated simply.

 

“Oh,” she reacted, her face falling as she dropped her fork and looked back to the cake, disappointment creasing her forehead, “That looked really good too.”

 

“Peanut butter?” his mother asked from across the table, “We didn’t order peanut butter.”

 

“Last minute change,” Tommy explained as he appeared next to Oliver, “Everything ok over here?”  Oliver glanced in Laurel’s direction, remembering his conversation with Felicity earlier, but he had a hard time thinking it was on purpose.

 

“I think we should go,” he said keeping his voice low his fingers still wrapped around Felicity’s wrist.  She nodded sadly at her cake before smiling at Tommy.

 

“Congratulations, Tommy.  I’m really happy for you,” she said sweetly as she hugged him.  Oliver dropped her wrist reluctantly and grabbed the purple clutch on the table that matched her dress perfectly.  She slipped her hand in his, giving him a smile, and he had to press his lips to keep from smiling.  She gave a small wave to Laurel as they excited the hall.

 

“My hero,” she purred teasingly as she pressed her body into his arm.

 

“Couldn’t have you passing out in the middle of dessert,” he said in a rather irritated tone as he led her into the elevator.

 

“Yeah, but if I did, you know my EpiPen is in my purse,” she said confidently.  He looked at the purple bag still in his hand.  He didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to admit that it wouldn’t have crossed his mind to look in her purse.  If he thought about it, he would, but he knew he would not have time to think about it if anything had happened.  He pushed the button for their floor, dropping her hand in the process, and shut his eyes as he leaned against the railing.  Visions of Felicity choking, unable to breathe, laying helplessly on the ground, flooded his mind.

 

“Hey,” she said softly as she ran her hand up his arm, “you forgot your jacket.  Should we go back?”  He pulled her into his arms and buried his head in her neck.

 

“No, my mom will grab it, and if she doesn’t, I have another.”  He swayed with her, memorizing the feel of her body, not wanting to let go as the elevator arrived at their floor.  He couldn’t imagine his life without her.  He didn’t want to, and he didn’t want to keep playing games pretending he didn’t love her.  He felt her stir in his arms as she wrapped her own around his neck.

 

“Oliver, I’m fine,” she whispered into his ear as her hands ran through his short hair, “because of you.”  He breathed in her scent as he picked her up, squeezing her to him as he exited the elevator.  Her laugh echoed off the hallway walls all the way to their room.  He held her in one arm as he fished the key out of his pocket, and he didn’t put her down until the door was safely closed behind him. 

 

“Thank you,” she said softly, and she gently pressed her lips to his.  “For the cake thing, not the carrying me thing.  Though the carrying thing was nice, but you…” He interrupted her with another kiss, a harder press to her mouth.  He knew what she meant, but he also loved her little rambles which were becoming more and more infrequent as they got to know each other better.  He slipped his tongue into her mouth wanting to taste all of her, feel her surrounding him in every way imaginable.  Her nails pressed into the back of his neck, and his favorite incomprehensible noise came from the back of her throat.  His hands traveled down her ass pulling her closer, and he groaned at the feeling of clothes between them, wanting them to just magically disappear so he could feel all of her.

 

“Felicity,” he mumbled into her mouth as he walked her towards the bed, trying to convey to her everything he wanted to say, everything he couldn’t say in that moment.

 

“Oliver,” she panted as she pulled back for air, and it was the sexiest sound he ever heard.  He wanted to hear her panting his name all night long.  He wanted to bring her pleasure over and over again, feel her heartbeat and her chest heave.  He needed it. 

 

He pushed her onto the bed gently, and she laid back, hands dragging through his hair one last time.  He toed off his shoes as she repositioned herself against the pillows.  He watched the fabric of her dress fall, leaving her gorgeous legs exposed.  He removed her heels, giving each foot a comforting squeeze that left her moaning, head falling back onto the pillows.

 

“One day, you are going to give me a proper foot rub,” she demanded as his hands caressed her legs, up and down, moving further up with each stroke until she was wriggling beneath him, biting her lip.

 

“Anything you want,” he said softly as he positioned himself between her legs.  He looked up at her, and their eyes met.  She reached down and loosened his tie before pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor never breaking eye contact.

 

“I want you, Oliver,” she said softly with her shy smile.  He knew what she meant.  He knew, in that moment, she was talking about his body pleasuring hers, but his heart filled with hope.  He smiled and hope it came across as devilish and not a fool in love. 

 

He rubbed his chin along her inner thigh, and she sighed contentedly, head falling back to the pillow.  His lips replaced his chin, and then his tongue replaced his lips.  He loved tasting her, and he moved upward anxious for more.  His nose rubbed against her lace-clad center, and she moaned as her fingers brushed through his hair, nails scratching his scalp.  He inhaled her scent until he couldn’t inhale anymore.  His fingers traced the lacey material over her until she whimpered.  He couldn’t control himself when she made noises like that, begging him for more.  He didn’t mean to rip them, and he didn’t actually remember doing it, but it opened her up to him.  He touched her folds with the tip of his tongue, relaxing as he finally tasted her after a night of waiting for it.  He continued stroking her lightly through her folds just using the tip of his tongue.  He wanted this to last as long as possible, needing to taste her thoroughly.  Her back arched off the bed, but he held her hips down.  He dipped his tongue into her center, feeling her wetness, tasting her more strongly, groaning as he grew even harder, straining against his pants.

 

He flattened his tongue against her needing to taste more of her, as much of her as he could.  Her moan filled the room, and he smiled against her, loving that he was the one bringing her ecstasy.  He licked up to her clit, rubbing it gently.  Her hips bucked towards him, and he felt the gentle but noticeable pressure of her hands on the back of his head holding him exactly where she wanted him.  He increased his pressure as he slowly pressed a finger inside her.  He groaned against her when he felt how hot and wet she was which only made her moans louder.  He pulled his finger out slowly before adding a second one, keeping the pressure on her clit with his tongue.  Her hips started moving faster, rubbing up against his mouth.  He closed his lips around her clit, knowing that it wouldn’t be much longer until she lost all control.  Her moans grew louder as her hips moved faster, picking up speed.  He sucked harder, leaving his fingers buried inside her, rubbing her walls, creating even more sensation.  She cried out his name as she came, her legs tightening against his head, her nails digging into his scalp. 

 

He brought her back down, rubbing her clit gently, stroking her walls slowly, following the pace set by her hips until they stopped altogether.  He kissed the inside of her thigh chastely and pulled his fingers from her, sucking them into his mouth causing them both to groan.  He pulled himself up beside her and kissed her cheek.  He watched her chest as her breathing slowed slowly drawing circles on her arm. 

 

“You’re really good at that,” she said as she turned onto her side towards him, mirroring his position. He leaned towards her placing a chaste kiss on her neck. Her post-orgasm glow turned him on, and he was incredibly hard, but he wouldn’t push her further. He was content exactly the way they were.

 

“You taste really good,” he mumbled against her neck. Her hands started roaming up his arms, and his bicep tensed instinctively. He pulled her closer to him wanting to feel more of her. He could never get enough of her.

 

She leaned back until her lips were aligned with his, and she kissed him. She captured his lips between hers and slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning when it slid over his. He wanted to feel her skin, but her dress clung to her body.

 

“How do I get this thing off?” he grumbled, lips still between hers.

 

“Zipper.” He rested his forehead against hers, lips finally parting. Their chests heaved together from the lack of air. He paused, squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting to let her go, but knowing he had to if he wanted to feel all of her. He kissed her chastely on the lips, and she pressed the length of her body into his. She definitely was not making this easy for him. He reluctantly untangled himself from her and stood from the bed. She sighed but watched him intently as he undid his buckle and slipped out of his dress pants. He watched her lick her lips as he unbuttoned his shirt, and her eyes followed the movement of his hands, and she stared at his chest as he removed his shirt. Her back arched slightly as she watched him remove his boxers, and he couldn’t help but smirk loving that he had the same effect on her that she had on him.

 

She was still exposed to him thanks to the slit in her dress, and he couldn’t help but stroke himself as he looked at her in all her beauty. She whimpered watching his long, slow strokes, and he almost came right then.

 

He held his hand out to her, and she took it unquestionably, sitting up and standing before him. He turned her, so her back was to him, and he searched for her dress zipper, slowly lowering it when he found it. She turned to face him as she stepped out of the fabric, and he mentally reprimanded himself for tearing her panties earlier. She stood in nothing but the matching bra, and he would have loved to see her in the set. He traced the outline of the lace along the top of her breast, and she took another step closer to him, so he could feel the heat radiating off her body. 

 

“Oliver,” she said softly taking another step towards him, “I want you to fuck me.”  It wasn’t what he wanted.  He didn’t want to just fuck her.  He wanted to make love to her, but there was something about the way she said it, the way she was looking at him.  His hand dropped from her breast to land on her hip, and he pushed her gently onto the bed for the second time that night.  He followed closely behind her covering her body with his.  Her legs fell open to accommodate him, and her hands went to his chest running over his skin lightly.  He wanted to lose control, wanted to just pound into her and feel her everywhere, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself as best he could.  His lips touched hers, and his tongue immediately sought hers.  Her hands went to his hair and pulled him into her harder, increasing the pressure of their lips.  With a tilt of his head he moved to her chin, nipping her lightly before moving to her neck.  Her head fell back, and his tongue licked a path to her collar bone causing her to arch her back and moan into the quiet room.  His lips continued their assault on her heated skin along the top of her breasts as his hand stroked her side, from her knee to the side of her breast, slowly touching every inch of skin in between. 

 

“Please,” she whimpered as he pressed his hardened dick into her thigh.  His fingers explored her exposed skin, tracing unknown patterns until he circled her clit. He moved his fingers to her entrance, and he pressed into her again as he felt how wet she was.  He replaced his finger with his dick and entered her slowly, feeling her heat surround him.  He had to stop.  Hearing the relieved moan escape her throat and feeling her wrapped around him had him ready to explode, but he wanted to feel her orgasm around him.  He took a deep breath, steading himself, preparing himself to stay in control, and pushed all the way inside her.  Her back arched further, pressing her breasts into his chest, and the look on her face was one of pure bliss.  He pulled out slightly, not wanting to leave her warmth but wanting to bring her as much pleasure as he could.  Her fingers trailed down his chest and under his arms to his back.  He dropped his teeth to her shoulder, biting her delicate skin, feeling once again that he was losing control.  Her hands continued down to his ass as he pulled out again, and when he pushed back into her she tilted her hips, using his ass as leverage.  She tilted her hips again, rubbing against him.  He lifted his head and watched her face as she continued her movements. Her eyes were shut, her mouth open slightly, and he had never seen anyone so beautiful.  He continued thrusting slowly, matching her rhythm, speeding up when she did.  He slid deeper into her as she approached her orgasm, and when she tensed around him, he finally lost control, his eyes squeezed shit, his hips moved erratically, and he finally came inside of her.

 

He continued thrusting slowly and opened his eyes to watch her.  She relaxed into the bed, and her eyes fluttered open.  Her lips curled slowly into a smile, and he swore he felt his heart swell.  He kissed her gently, savoring the feeling of her beneath him. He pulled back slowly, his smile matching hers.

 

“Felicity,” he said quietly.

 

“Mmm,” she replied contentedly.

 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” he teased as he rubbed his nose against hers.

 

“Oops,” she said sweetly with a smile, “I guess you owe me.”                                                                                               


End file.
